Forget Me Not
by AnniBunnie
Summary: For the last - but possibly most dangerous time - Marlow, Riley, Riley's Boyfriend Coop and the rest of the Pack have to deal with one of their possibly biggest threats yet. And when a new set of Hunters and other old enemys arrive in Beacon Hills, the fight for survival reaches it's most brutal point as the town turns on the Pack. Continuation of: Eternal.
1. Remember

It's been three months since all the madness with the Dread Doctors and Theo and since then nothing has happened...at least not so far. The Pack hoped it'd stay that way. There was just a little bit of time left until the Seniors would graduate and move on. The rest of the gang was preparing on what to do once they left.

Marlow and Riley were studying at Marlow's house when Stiles came rushing into the room. "Marlow, I gotta talk-" he yelled and abruptly stopped once seeing Riley was there too. "Oh, hey Riley." he said. The simply waved as she was lost in the book that was sitting on her lap.

"What's up?" Marlow asked as she placed her book beside her. "Could I talk to you real quick...alone." he asked. "Are you keeping secrets from me?" Riley asked, still lost in her book. "Don't you have a home?" Stiles asked back.

"Uncle Jordan is on vacation and I felt lonely." she said as she shut her book and looked up at the boy in the doorway. Stiles sighed and waved his sister out into the hallway. "Be right back." Marlow said, rolling her eyes. "Mmmh." Riley made. She opened the book back up and Marlow closed the door.

"What's so important that it can't wait until tomorrow?" the blonde asked semi-annoyed. "Okay so there is this dude and he might do some real illegal stuff right now. Scott and I are heading out to check it out. Wanna come along?" he asked. Marlow looked at him, her eyes narrowed. "Seriously?" she finally asked. "What?" Stiles asked back as the shining in his eyes disappeared.

"Okay, is it possible that at this point you are just looking for trouble so you don't have to worry about graduating?" Marlow asked. Stiles looked back at her playfully schocked. "Why would I?" he asked. "Why wouldn't you? Graduating is a scary thing. Moving on to college..." she said.

"Okay, I just wanted to spend some time with you before I go." he said. "Awww." she made. "Come on, we still have some time together. And it's not like I'm never gonna see you again after you graduate." she added.

"Yeah, but..." he trailed off. "Look, Stiles...I would love to do this with you guys but Riley and me have a giant exam tomorrow and because of our latest big 'adventure' I really need a good grade on this or else I'll get held back. And I'm not and I repeat, I am NOT gonna stay in tenth grade one more time." Marlow said, heavily gesturing.

Stiles sighed "Okay, fine. I get it. There's one more thing though..." he said. "I actually wanted to give this to you when I graduate but, looking at recent events, I decided to do this right now." he added as he fumbled around in his pockett and finally pulled out a necklace with a lockett. He handed it to Marlow, she opened it and there were two pictures inside. One was of their mom and dad and one was of Stiles. Marlow smiled to herself.

"You like it?" Stiles asked. "Love it." she said and quickly hugged him. "Thanks. Okay, now go catch the criminal mastermind. But don't get hurt, or break stuff." she warned. "Got it. See ya later." he shouted as he ran off.

Marlow chuckled and went back into her room. "So, where were we?" she asked. "Lost." Riley said, falling back onto the bed with a sigh. Marlow sat down next to her. "Come on. It can't be that hard." she said.

Riley moved back up, defeat in her eyes. "How did Malia come this far after not being in school for eight freaking years?" she asked. "I mean it was tough, but maybe look at it from this side: you don't really have to learn everything we did in the past years. Most stuff is in your brain anyway and you only really need to learn what we're doing right now." Marlow rambled.

"That doesn't make any sense." Riley whined. They'd clearly studied for too long at this point. Marlow sighed, throwing her book off to the side. She layed down next to Riley and they stayed like that for a few minutes before Riley spoke up again.

"I have this weird feeling that something terrible is happening again." she said. Marlow let out an annoyed groan. "What's wrong with you guys? Why is everyone looking for trouble again?" she asked.

"I'm not looking for trouble, I'm just saying. I don't think this year will end as peacefully as we had hoped." she explained. Marlow sighed once more as she rubbed her eyes. "Let's just go to bed. It's almost eleven-thirty. Wanna stay over?" she asked Riley. Riley just nodded and helped her clean up their paperwork.

* * *

Marlows phone went off at seven and both girls quickly got ready and drove off to school. They walked into Mason and Corey on their way to their lockers. "Hey guys! What's up?" Marlow asked.

"Not much. Ready for your big exam?" Mason asked. Riley whined. "I guess not." Corey added. "At least we get to have fun with Mr. Hottie over there." Marlow said nodding towards their new Physics Teacher, Mr. Douglas. He was a real mystery. He came out of nowhere and doesn't seem to have a personal life or any kind of past.

Mason rolled his eyes. He definately wasn't a fan of Mr. Douglas or the looks Corey gives him. "I see another hottie coming our way." Riley said as she saw a thin and lanky boy with glasses coming their way. "Who me?" the boy asked smirking as he pulled Riley in for a kiss. Oh yeah, the boy is Riley's new boyfriend Coop. Coopers Harris. Marlow never even knew him until he asked Riley out on a date.

Marlow looked away, playfully disgusted. "Get a room you guys." an oncoming Hayden said. Liam stood next to her, chuckling. "I could say the same thing about you." Riley said as she pulled away from Coop. Hayden shook her head grinning.

"Okay, okay. Let's go. Math starts in five." Coop said. "I'm coming a little later." Marlow said. Riley shrugged and both her and Coop left still entangled in a hug. "They're cute." Mason said as he looked after them. Marlow nodded, then turned back to Liam and Hayden.

"So, what happened last night?" she asked. She noticed something was up the second they walked up to them. The fact that Stiles left for school way before the girls and their dad never even made it home from work only made it more evident.

"Didn't Stiles tell you already?" Liam asked, raising an eyebrow. "No." Marlow said as she closed her eyes and let her head fall down, a little angry she got let out once more. "There was this boy in a car. His parents are missing. Scott said he saw some guy with a gun. He was on a horse and shot the car. Then he took the parents." Liam explained.

"Why not the boy?" Marlow asked. Liam shrugged. Marlow sighed as the bell rang. "I gotta go. See ya later." she said, rushing off to her Math class.

* * *

Marlow went to find Stiles and Scott in her first break. She knew the group would be taking their yearbook photos, Malia would definately be. Marlow walked in on Stiles ruining Malia's photo several times.

"Stiles!" Marlow yelled as she pulled him out of Malia's shot. Malia got off the chair anyway. "You ruined my photo!" Malia yelled angrily as she sat back down with the others. "Why didn't you tell me?" Marlow asked Stiles. "Tell you what?" he asked.

"About that boy. Liam told me." she said. "You were busy studying. And when I came home you two were already asleep." Stiles explained. "Yeah, well if it's about something supernatural you can and should wake me up." Marlow said.

"We don't even know if it's something supernatural yet." Scott chimed in. "Oh we do." Stiles said. "Come on guys, I got the adress to the kids home. It's apparently abandoned. Who's coming with?" he added.

"I've gotta re-take my photos." Malia said. "Yeah, not intereseted." Lydia added. "I can not miss anymore classes-" Scott started. "Scott." Stiles said. "I missed thirty-eight-" he tried again. "Scott." Stiles said again. "-last semester. And Lydia's mom is the only reason I'm still in school. I can go after school." Scott finally offered.

"You know what, forget it. I'll take Liam." Stiles said. The group looked over to Liam and Hayden kissing. Stiles quickly decided against that idea. Marlow was getting angry at this point, so she hit Stiles in the arm. "Hello!" she yelled.

Stiles realised he'd forgotten his sister now, so smiling he asked her. "Do you wanna go with me?" Marlow smiled sarcastically. "I'd love to." she said. Sydney then came over with the camera in her hand. "Hey, can I get a candid?" she asked. "Uhhm, no." Stiles protested. Scott was quick to pull him into the shot though. Marlow backed off as she didn't want to be in the photo either.

"Hey, if I'm doing this then so are you." Stiles said. Marlow shook her head. "Come on. Get over here." Scott said as he pulled her next to him as well. Stiles pulled out a shard of glass and handed it to Scott. "Fine. If you can explain to me why this is blue, I'll let it go." he said. Scott inspected the shard. Marlow looked at it as well. It was indeed shining blue in the sunlight.

"Everyone smile!" Sydney said. Scott slipped the shard into his pockett and the group smiled as Sydney took the photo. "Looks great. Thanks guys." she said as she went back to the ther yearbook photos.

"You do know you've missed a ton of classes as well don't you?" Scott asked. Marlow sighed. "I know, but I wanna help. I don't wanna just stand on the side like last time." she explained as she got back up from the bench.

"I can't belive Stiles is your brother, yet Scott is the one that needs to tell you what's right and wrong." Malia said. "Hey, great minds think alike." Stiles said. "Listen, let me ask Ms. Finch about this first and then we can decide if we should go or not." Scott offered. "Okay." Marlow agreed. "Riley's coming too?" Stiles asked. "Don't think so. She's still looking trying not let Coop know she's a witch." Marlow said.

"She can tell him." Scott said. "I know. And so does she. But she wants to wait until she's sure she can tell him." Marlow said as Riley came out of the building. She waved Marlow over.

"Okay guys, I gotta go. I have Mr. Hottie next period." Marlow said as she grabbed her bag. "I don't like it when you say that." Stiles said, referring to 'Mr. Hottie'. Marlow smirked as she waved the others good-bye.

"Let's go, the others are waiting." Riley said as Marlow rushed over to her. "Did you decide yet?" Marlow asked. "No, I need time to think about it." Riley told her. "He'll find out sooner or later. This is Beacon Hills." Marlow said as the bell ran and both girls disappeared into the class room.

* * *

Marlow couldn't concentrate on anything Mr. Douglas said. She knew he was talking about Schrödingers cat and she noticed every girl and Corey staring at him, but something about this kid and his vanished parents was off. Two people don't just simply disappear leaving their belongings and not to mention their son behind.

"Yes! Excellent answer. Very impressive." Mr. Douglas said to Hayden as Marlow snapped back into reality. "Does observing something change it's behavior or alter it's outcome? That's the question of today's lab on page 117. Break into groups of four. Marlow, Riley and Cooper, you stay in that group of three." he announced. Marlow nodded.

The group of three got ready to work, when Marlow spotted Corey going invisible in the corner of her eye. She went over to the others. "What's going on?" she asked. "Phone's can't geo-locate. Corey's getting Mr. Douglas' compass. Marlow looked over to the cabinet in the front of the class and saw the door opening and closing before Corey and the compass re-appeared next to Mason.

Mason opened it. "What are you gonna do with it?" Hayden asked. "Follow it." Mason simply said. "Seriously?" she asked. "Where do you think it goes?" Corey followed. "I have no idea. But we won't know until we open the box." Mason said. Marlow shook her head smirking. Corey didn't seem to get it.

"Shrödingers cat, Corey. Mr. Douglas just talked about it." Marlow reminded him. "I still don't get it." he said. Marlow sighed. "Marlow. Get to work." Mr. Douglas said.

* * *

It was three-thirty and Marlow hadn't heard from Stiles or Scott. She decided to go with Liam and Mason instead. Riley and Coop were on a date, so she was out. "Should we really be doing this?" she asked the boys.

"It's where the compass is leading us." Mason said. They were steering straight into an anbandoned house. "This compass is leading us straight into our doom." Marlow said. "When did you loose your fearlessness?" Liam asked. Marlow stopped. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, her eyes narrow.

For two months straight they'd been passive-agressively fighting on who is going to be the Alpha once Scott was gone. Both wanted the position, neither would ever admitt it. "Nothing. Just asking." Liam said defensively.

"Guys, stop it." Mason warned. Marlow sighed and walked ahead to the backdoor of the house. She quietly twisted the door knob to see if it would open and it did. The three went inside and walked towars the living room, when Marlow stopped the boys.

"Shhh, did you hear that?" she whispered. She held a finger up to her mouth as the three snuck towards the noise. Marlow jerked back as they ran into Scott. "What are you doing here?" Liam asked.

"This is Alex's house. What are you doing here?" Scott asked back. "This is where the compass led us." Liam explained. "What compass?" Scott asked. Mason showed him Mr. Douglas' compass. It was going crazy at that point.

"Why's it doing that?" Scott asked, looking down at the compass. "I have no idea." Mason said. "They're all doing it." Liam said as him and Marlow showed Scott the compasses on their phone.

The glass of the compass broke just as the group heard a comotion upstairs. "Stiles." Marlow said as she ran for the stairs. They met Stiles who was obviously upset. "What happened?" she asked. "He was here. He shot at me. It was one of the guys you saw in Alex's memories." Stiles muttered. "The one who took his parents?" Mason asked.

"No, no they weren't just taken. They were made to disappear. That's why there's no furniture, that's why they weren't in any of their photos. They were erased." Stiles explained. He went back into the room behind him, it was completely blank.

"Let's go." Marlow said at the sight of the room. She couldn't explain why, but she had the feeling that she knew who was behind this.

* * *

"What do you mean? Who do you think did it?" Riley asked Marlow. She'd gone to her. They were at the school. She wanted to get the thoughts of a witch on this. Maybe she some idea on it. "I the Ghost Riders are doing this." Marlow said. Riley narrowed her eyes. "The who?" she asked.

"It's a legend. It's a bunch of people, they're riding on horses and taking people and erasing them from basically everything. Mr. Yukimura told me about it once." Marlow explained. "And you think they took Alex's parents?" Riley asked. "And maybe more people. A lot more." Marlow said.

"Oh god." Riley said. "And I think, I think Stiles might be next." Marlow said. Riley put her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. "Who?" she finally asked. Marlow chuckled. "Stiles. My Brother." she said. "Marlow, what are you talking about. You're an only child." Riley said. Marlow put a hand on the side of her head. "Riley. I am not an only child. Don't you remember? I have a Brother. His name is Stiles." Marlow said. She grabbed Riley by the shoulders. "Don't you remember?" she asked slowly.

"Marlow, are you okay?" Riley asked shaking her best friends off of her. "Crap!" Marlow cursed as she ran off to find Stiles.

* * *

She instead found Mason, Liam and Hayden in the hallway at some point. They were talking about Mr. Douglas' compass. "Where are you going?" Mason asked Marlow. The girl stood still as she tried remembering what she was doing at School this late in the first place.

She shook her head, amused at the situation. "I don't remember. I think I was looking for you." she said snickering. "Did you get the compass fixed?" she asked. "Oh yeah, I did." he said as he fumbled in his pocket to reveal the still splintered screen of the compass. "Oh lord." Marlow said.

"He's gonna notice." Hayden said amused. "Nah, he'll never notice. We'll ust put the compass back and figure out a way to help Scott." Mason said. ""Or just put the compass back." Hayden offered.

"We can't just leave it all to Scott." Liam said. "Why not? He's the Alpha." Hayden said. "Not for long." Liam said. "Exactly." Marlow added. "Who's gonna take his place?" Hayden asked.

"Me." Marlow said. "Why you?" Liam asked her. "Why not me? I'm his Beta." she said. "Well he bit me and not you." Liam said. "Well I was here first." Marlow said. "That doesn't mean you can be the Alpha." Liam said.

"Guys, stop it. We can decide on who'll be the Alpha soon enough." Hayden said. Marlow looked off to the side clearly smelling "Blood." she said. Liam and Hayden nodded. They ran off. They split up in the process. The smell seemed to be coming from everywhere.

* * *

Marlow ran into Riley ten minutes later. "Marlow, where were you? Are you okay?" she asked concerned. Marlow had forgotten what they were talking about earlier. "Yeah, I'm good. Why?" Marlow asked confused.

"You were rambling on and on about a non-existing brother earlier." Riley explained. Marlow raised and eyebrow. Smirking she said "Okay, weird." Riley nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

Marlow remembered why she was looking around the school in the first place. "We gotta go. It's close." Marlow said. "What's close?" Riley asked confused. "That smell of blood." Marlow said as she took off. Riley ran after her.

They arrived at the boiler room sometime later. The door was locked. "Riley?" Marlow said. The girl nodded. She raised her hand and closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them a set of keys appeared in her hands. She grinned at Marlow, jiggling the keys. Marlow took them and opened the door.

Just then, the other three friends arrived. "Good, you're here." Marlow said. Liam shushed her as he prepared to break down the door. "Liam, the door-" Riley began. "Shh, no time." the boy said as he ran for the door with a scream. Marlow rolled her eyes and opened the door before he could hit it. He flew through and into a bunch of empty bucketts.

"It was open." Mason said looking at the keys in Marlow's hand. "Exactly." the girl said as the group followed Liam inside. The stench of blood got more evident as they walked towards an air conditioning unit.

Liam looked back at the group, looking for approval as he wanted to open the door. Marlow nodded. Liam slowly opened the door. Tucked inside the vent was a body with a caved-in head.

* * *

The group immediatly called Marlow's dad. Soon after, the whole police force arrived. The friends went back into the school. Marlow and Riley had distanced theselves from the other three to talk.

"Marlow, what is going on? First, you tell me something about a brother and horse riding maniacs that are reasing people from everything and then we find a dead body. Are we caught in another supernatural drama?" Riley asked frantically.

"Are we ever not? Now calm down." Marlow said. "Riley!" Coop yelled as he rushed towards the girls. "I heard about the dead body. Are you guys okay?" he asked hugging the girl. "Yeah, we're good. Let's talk." she said as she took him to the side.

Marlow sighed as this brown-haired boy approached her. "Marlow, oh my god. Thank god you're okay." he said hugging her. She tensed up, he noticed. "Excuse me, who are you?" she asked as he let go of her. "Come on, Marlow stop playing games." he said. "I'm Stiles. I'm your Brother." he added. Marlow raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, hun. I don't think so. I'm an only child." she said. Stiles looked at her with a blank expression. It seemed as if he tried to remember something. "Okay, Marlow I know you don't remember me. Or that I'm your Brother. Soon you won't even know I existed, but..." he seemed to think again, when suddenly he grabbed the lockett around the girls neck.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Here, you can remember me by the pict-" he said. As he looked at the picture in the lockett he only found the one of his mom and dad. His was gone. "Could you let go of me please?" Marlow asked as she swatted his hands off her lockett.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, a little too forcefull. "Marlow! You have to remember me!" he said. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" the Sheriff asked. "Oh thank god, everyone is forgetting everything." Stiles said as he let go of Marlow.

"It's okay. Let's figure this out, son." Sheriff said. Stiles loosened up. "Now why don't you tell me your name?" he asked. The boy's expression went blank again. He eventually ran off, leaving his family behind.

"Did you know that guy? What did he want?" Sheriff asked Marlow. Th girl shrugged. She knew she'd seen him before, or at least she thought so. But she couldn't seem to remember him or his name. She just forgot.

* * *

The next morning, as Marlow was leaving for school she stopped by a cabinett. It had several pictures of her and her family in it. She couldn't shake off the weird feeling that something was off about that cabinett.

She shook her head as she snapped back into reality. She went to her car and climbed in the driver's seat. Marlow picked up Riley on her way. At school, she parked next to a blue jeep. She had never seen it at school.

Marlow, Riley and Coop joined Mason, Liam, Hayden and Corey in front of their first class. Marlow left them as soon as she saw Lydia coming in. The two looked at each other. "Do you feel it too?" Lydia asked. Marlow nodded.

"Feel what?" Scott asked. "What's wrong?" Malia added. "I have a feeling that I was supposed to remember something." Lydia explained. "Me too." Marlow nodded. "What is it?" Scott asked. "I have no idea." Marlow said.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So this is my new story...well the continuation of an old story better said. Marlow and the gang are back for one more (and final) time! This is based on Season 6, just like "Eternal" was based on S4+5. Although you can expect certain changes in scenes or maybe an entirely new scene since I obviously don't just want to repeat what the episode is and only add Marlow and Riley in.**

 **Well anyways, I really hope you like this and that we can enjoy the last season together. I'll try and post the chapters weekly. Love you, guys and thanks for reading!**


	2. This is Beacon Hills

The feeling that she forgot something important didn't leave Marlow. But life had to go on. It was another school day and another time the weird feeling wouldn't let go of her. She was sick of it. But it was in the back of her head, just way too far in the back of her head. In a place where she couldn't reach that memory of what she was supposed to remember. This feeling comes back everytime she walks past that blue jeep or past locker 1075.

The blonde leaned against her locker, sighing. Riley joined her. She looked at her friend, concerned. "Okay, what is wrong with you lately?" the girl asked. Marlow got back up. "I have this weird feeling. There is something in the back of my head, and-and I just can't reach it!" she whispered sternly. Riley sighed, then a smirk crept up on her face. "You wanna investigate?" she asked.

Marlow narrowed her eyes, thinking if that would be useful. She finally decided that it didn't really matter if it would be useful or not, at least she'd get that damn feeling out of her head. She smirked back at her friend, nodding. "Let's go." she said. She pulled Riley out the school doors, only to be dragged back inside by Mrs. Martin immediatly.

"I have told you guys a million times, you can save Beacon Hills after school. You can't miss anymore classes, especially you Riley." she warned as she pushed them back inside. Marlow sighed as Mrs. Martin left. "Guess we'll have to wait." she shrugs.

Marlow nudged Riley as Coop came over to them. "By the way..." she said. Riley shook her head. "No. I already said, I need time." Riley whispered sternly. "And I have told you, this is Beacon Hills. He will find out. Sooner than later." Marlow whispered back. Riley groweld under her breath. She knew Marlow was right, but she couldn't bring herself to actually confess to him.

"Later. After school. Now, shh." she warned. "Hey, babe." Coop greeted as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Hey, sweety." she said. "Hi, Coop." Marlow added. Coop nodded at her. "Hey, uhm. I've gotta tell you something after school." Riley said.

Coop started blinking nervously. He seemed upset. He held his hands behind his back. Unbeknownst to Riley and Marlow, claws extendet out of his hands. "Okay. I gotta get to class. I'll see you later. Bye, hun." he said as he quickly sneaked his hands inside his jeans pockets. He rushed off, leaving a puzzled Riley behind.

"Weird." Marlow remarked. "See? That's why I don't wanna tell him. What if he just walks out on me? I love him, I wouldn't be able to handle it if he broke up with me." Riley sighed. Marlow put her arm around her shoulders as she guided Riley to their next class. "It'll be alright." she said.

* * *

It was the next evening. Riley was talking to Coop. She still wasn't back. Marlow was worried, but she knew Riley. And she would defend herself if she had to. She just hoped Riley wouldn't have to.

Marlow had been standing in front the cupboard in the halway for hours now. She just couldn't figure out what was so wrong with it. She tried to move it, it wouldn't budge. She only tried moving it with her human strength though. She stared at it, deeply in her thoughts. She then moved forward, almost subconsciously raising her arm to rip the cupboard out of the wall.

"What are you doing, honey?!" Marlow gasped as she moved away from the cupboard. "Mom! You scared me." Marlow said. Mrs. Stilinski laughed as she went to hug her daughter. "I'm sorry, sweety. I didn't mean to." she said, still laughing.

"It's okay, it's okay." Marlow said. "What are doing?" her mom asked. "Is it something Supernatural?" she added, whispering. Marlow snickered. "Mom, you don't have to whisper. We're not being watched by the goverment or something." she said.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, but is it?" she asked again. Marlow laughed once more. It continued to amaze her how cool her mother reacted to hearing that her daughter was a Wercoyote in contrast to her dad.

"Kinda. There is something stuck in the back of my head and I just can't get it out, you know?" Marlow explained. Her mom nodded. "Any idea what it might be?" she asked. Marlow shook her head. "I think there might be something behind this cupboard. But it won't budge." she added.

"So you wanted to rip it out of the wall?" Mrs. Stilinski asked. "Maybe." Marlow said. Her mom sighed. "Sorry." Marlow said as the door bell suddenly rang. Marlow's mom sighed once more as she went to get it.

When she opened the door Riley stood in front of her shaking. "Riley, honey, are you okay?" she asked concerned. "Yes, no, kinda. Sorry, Mrs. S. but I gotta talk to Marlow real quick." Riley said as she rushed past Marlows mom.

"Marlow! Marlow!" Riley yelled as she ran up the stairs. "Never a dull moment in this house." Mrs. Stilinski said as she closed the door.

"Marlow!" Riley yelled once more, almost running into her best friend. "What?! What is it?" Marlow asked as she grabbed the brunette by the shoulder. "I have to tell you something. It's about Coop..." she said, trying to catch her breath.

Marlows phone beeped. It was a message from Mason. "Can you explain on the way to the school? Mason needs us." Marlow asked. Riley waved a hand as if to say she didn't care.

"Okay, let's go." Marlow said as she pulled Riley after her. "I'll be home soon, mom. We'll keep talking later, okay?" Marlow asked, rushing past her mom and out the door. "Okay." Mrs. Stilinski said, looking after the girls.

She sighed as she climbed back up the stairs. Standing in front of the cupboard in the hallway she couldn't help but think that something was missing.

* * *

"Liam!" Marlow yelled as she pulled the boy back in front of her. Liam and Corey were fighting. Liam didn't trust Corey. Corey didn't care. Mason was pissed. "What? What is it?" Liam asked annoyed.

"What is up with you not trusting Corey?" Marlow asked. "Did you?" Liam asked. Marlow growled angrily. "Yes, as a matter of fact I did and still do trust him." she said. Liam shook his head.

"I heard you messed up the Captain try-outs today. Sure you really want to be the Alpha?" Marlow asked. "Stop it. We said we'd figure it out later. So let's just stop the bickering already." Liam warned.

Marlow sighed, but agreed. He was right after all, Scott wasn't even gone yet and they were already about to rip each other apart. "Liam, listen to me. There is nothing wrong with Corey. Just go talk to him. Trust me, just take the guy's hand." Marlow said smiling. Liam raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" he asked, confused.

"You'll know it when you talk to him. Now, go!" Marlow demanded as she pushed Liam away, shaking her head as Mason and Riley came in frantically talking her down. "Okay! Okay! Slow down!" Marlow yelled. Riley and Mason tried catching their breath.

"Now, one more time but slowly." Marlow gestured. "Riley just told me. I can't believe it." Mason said frantically once more. "What is it?" Marlow asked, now curious. "It's about Coop. I've been trying to tell you." Riley explained. "He's a Werewolf." Riley added. Marlows stared at them wide-eyedly. "What?" she asked. "What?!" she yelled once more.

"Yes! Well you know, I finally told him after I chickened-out again yesterday. So I told him that I'm a Witch and about you guys and Beacon Hills in general and then he was like, not reacting at all or like not freaking out, which isn't weird necessarily but then he was like 'Thank god, 'cause I've been wanting to tell you for a long time.' and then he showed me his yellow eyes and then I didn't say anything and ran away." Riley explains without once even taking a breath.

"Uhmm." Marlow made, still in disbelieve. "Okay, well...like I said. This is Beacon Hills. I guess it doesn't really surprise me anymore." she said. Riley and Mason were calm again at this point. Riley nodded. "Yeah, maybe. I mean, he's a Werewolf you know. Everyone's just kinda a Werewolf in Beacon Hills." she said, probably more so to convince herself.

"Awww man, come here." Marlow said as she pulled Riley into a hug. "This is all so weird. I mean, what the hell?" Mason mumbled out loud. "Ohh, Mason. You were a Beast not that long ago. You know nothing's impossible here." Marlow said.

Mason sighed. "I guess." he said. "Did you talk to Liam?" he added. Marlow nodded. "I did. You might wanna follow them." Marlow said. Mason nodded, running off after the boys.

"Did you talk to him since?" Marlow asked Riley. The girl shook her head. "Well, then go." Marlow told her as she lightly pushed Riley away. She sighed once Riley was gone. "Never a dull moment in this pack. Unbelieveable." she muttered.

* * *

Riley went home first. She needed to figure out what to say. "Hey, girly. You okay?" Parrish asked as Riley walked in. "Yeah, sure. Just found out that my boyfriend's a Werewolf." she said.

"What?!" Parrish yelled as he sruggled to keep the plates on his hands stay on his hands. Riley sighed, rushing off into her room. "Ahh!" she screamed as she saw Coop standing in her room.

"What's going on?!" Parrish yelled, his gun drawn as he ran into the room. Riley and Coop shrieked once more, ducking down as they were afraid Parrish would shoot. "Nothing, Uncle Jordan. It's just Coop!" Riley yelled.

"U-Uhhm." Parrish said, then ran off. "How did you get in here?" Riley asked once getting up. She turned her head towards the boy, her brown lob whipping in her face in the process.

"You didn't close your window." Coop explained, walking towards her. "So you climbed into-you know what, nevermind." Riley asked, taking a deep breath she greeted him. "I wanted to talk to you. I just wanna tell you that I'm totally fine with you being a Werewolf. I mean, why wouldn't I be? I'm a Witch. My Uncle's a Hellound and most of my best friends are Werewolves, Wercoyotes, Beasts and Banshees too. Not really something new..." she muttered as Coop pushed the strand of hair out of Rileys face.

The girl sighed. "Just kiss me already." she said. The boy happily obliged and smashed his lips onto hers. Riley kissed back, shutting the door as she took off her shirt.

* * *

Marlow went into the library to talk to the boys. "Marlow! Come here, quick!" Mason yelled. "What is it?" she yelled back, rushing to them. "We think the Ghost Riders are taking people." Mason explained.

"The who?" Marlow asked. "The Ghost Riders, Marlow. Mr. Yukimura told us about it." Liam explained. "Of course." Marlow remembered. "Look. What do you see?" Corey asked, holding a blank card in her face.

Marlow raised an eyebrow. "It's a blank library card. Why?" she asked, confused. "Yeah, but why is it blank. We found it stuck in the banister. So a student must have lost it." Corey explained. "Yeah..." Marlow made. "What student runs around with a blank library card? Or gets into the library for that matter?" he asked. Marlow shrugged.

"Give me the card real quick." Liam said as he took the card and put it into the computers scanner. After a few seconds, the screen reveals the name Jake Sullivan. "He was at the lab with us. That night we saw the Ghost Riders. Remember? We told you we thought we saw them holding _someone._ Not _something._ " Mason explained.

"He's in my spanish class." Liam remarked. "I know him too, we have Math together. But I completely forgot about him." Marlow said. "Me too. How's that possible?" Liam asked.

"I already told you. It's the Ghost Riders. They're erasing people from reality." Mason said. Marlow thought back to the cupboard in the hallway and the locker and the jeep. "Now I get it. That feeling in the back of my head." she said. "I'm not missing _something_ , I'm missing _someone_."


	3. The Last Straw

Marlow was as confused as ever. She just couldn't seem to think of anyone she could be missing. Of course, that is just what the Ghost Riders do. Erasing people from everyone's minds. Still, Marlow just couldn't imagine that there could be anyone, especially if that someone was close to her, she just forgot.

Concentrating on school was getting harder again, trying to help people not get erased from reality. Trying to figure out who she was missing. And now Mr. Douglas was acting weird. Marlow would think he was sick, but that wasn't just some light cough. There was more to it. She had no time for that though, so she dismissed it. Until he ran into a storage room, she couldn't help but look at Liam standing in front of the closet. He turned his head towards his friends, just as confused as them. This man was a mistery to Marlow.

* * *

After P.E., Marlow was in the girls locker room changing as her phone went off. A message from Nathan Pierce. "Oh god." Marlow mumbled, annoyed as she saw what it was about. Another Party. "Not going to that." she mumbled once more. "Did you get the invite?" Hayden asked.

"Yeah..." Marlow sighed. "I'm not going either, don't worry." Riley said, grabbing Marlow by the shoulders. "You don't not have to go just because of me." Marlow said. "Ehh, not feeling like partying anyways." Riley shrugged.

"Where is it?!" they heard a girl scream across the room. The girl threw one of the lockers shut. Marlow recognized the girl, her name was Gwen. "What's wrong Gwen?" Hayden asked the girl. "Someone stole all of her stuff." Gwen said. "Who do you mean?" Riley asked her. "Phoebe. My Sister, she's been on your team for two years." Gwen explained. "I don't remember her." Hayden said. "You don't remember her? The school doesn't remember her. No one remembers her." Gwen said, then angrily stormed off.

"It's the Ghost Riders. They took her sister and erased her." Marlow said as she stepped in front of Hayden. "I know. I think I need to go talk to her." Hayden said. Just then, Marlow heard a howl coming from outside. Marlow sighed. "You go do that. I'll see whatever the heck is going on now." she said as she hurried off towards the howl.

* * *

Arriving at Malia's basement, she spotted the group around the girl leaving the room. "You okay?" she asked Malia."Yeah. I'm fine." Malia said, walking off. Mrs. Martin and the Sheriff followed.

"What happened?" Marlow asked Scott. "Doesn't matter. It's okay now." Scott said. "We need your help." Lydia said. "With what?" Marlow asked. "With your grandpa. Do you know where he lives?" Scott asked.

Marlow shook her head. "No. I'm not touching that. My grandpa is an old grumpy man, even grumpier than Derek. He's straight up a dick. I know he lives in a nursing home, but that's about it." Marlow explained. She knew her grandfather and he wouldn't be much of a help.

* * *

"Party at Scott's place. Tonight." Mason simply said. "No!" Marlow yelled. The two were standing in front of the school and Marlow was worried she'd get pressured into going to Nathan's, or now their, Party.

Mason sighed. "Why not?" he asked. "I wasn't exactly a fan of the last three partys we attended." Marlow said, reffering to the time Liam almost killed her, then the time the Benefactor's hitmen almost killed her and last but not least the time almost all of them got killed by one of the Dread Doctors creations, Lucas. Partying in Beacon Hills wasn't really an option. At least not a good one.

"I get that. But we're not there to have a fun time and party. We need to help Gwen, she saw the Ghost Riders and they're out to get her. Marlow, you're a Wercoyote one of Beacon Hills most prominent protectors-" Marlow snorted. "You are. And you and Liam have been bickering on who's gonna get the Alpha position for two months straight. Good leaders don't back down. I'm rooting for you." Mason admitted. Marlow raised and eyebrow. "You are? I thought you and Liam were inseperable." she said.

"Well that used to be us two. I know you could lead this pack just as good as Scott always did." Mason said. Marlow couldn't help but smile. She took a deep breath. "For the sake of saving Gwen-" she started. "Yes! Okay, we'll do this tonight. You bring Riley and Coop. We can use all the help we can get. See you later!" he yelled running off.

Marlow took another deep breath. "Okay. Let's go save Gwen." she mumbled to herself. She walked off to find Riley. School was out, she was just hoping she wasn't gone by now.

* * *

It was the evening. Marlow had gotten Riley and Coop to come along. The preperations were done. The party was in filled with people and Marlow was freaking out. She and Liam had both been trying to stop everyone from trashing the house. This wasn't some Project X party. If this house got destroyed or Melissa or Scott came home earlier they'd be in deep shit.

"Get your hands off of that!" Marlow yelled as she pushed another drunken idiot away from one of Melissa's vases. "Marlow, relax!" Mason yelled over the loud music as he swerved in and pulled her away from the teenager. He didn't need Marlow beating people up this early into their mission.

"Mason, I can't let people break things in here. Do you know what happens if this house is destroyed by the end of the night?" Marlow asked frantically. Mason sighed. "What happens then?" he asked. "We'll die. We'll die at the hands of a very angry nurse!" she yelled, still trying not to alert any people at the party.

"Why did we have to protect Gwen in here?!" Marlow asked sternly. "Because, what's a better place to protect someone from a supernatural force than to hide them in a house that is surrounded by mountain ash?" Mason asked.

"Okay, just-just stop people from destoying things in here. Remember the angry nurse, remember her!" she warned, almost digging her finger into Mason's face. He gently put her arm down. "Okay." he yelled over the music.

Marlow spotted Riley in the distance, she was with Coop. They were trying desperatly to blend in. Marlow sighed and walked over to them. "Any sight of them?" she asked, now more confident.

"No, Hayden and Gwen went up the stairs. So far, they haven't shown up." Riley said. "Doesn't mean they won't." Coop added. "You'r right. That's why we need to look out for them. To save Gwen, okay?" Marlow asked. Both nodded.

Marlow nodded smiling, when Gwen came running down the stairs screaming. She ran over to her, Liam and Hayden. Riley and Coop ran over to Mason and Corey. "What's wrong?!" Marlow yelled.

"I saw them!" Gwen yelled back. She looked up the stairs, scared beyond everything. Marlow grew frustrated, she couldn't spot them. She knew no one could. No one except Gwen and Corey. It just frustrated her that they'd have to fight against an enemy they can't even see.

Gwen ran off and Marlow could see Corey go invisible against one of the walls. He stayed like that for a few seconds until he re-apperaed - the Ghost Rider by his side. "Holy..." Marlow mumbled. She couldn't even describe what she was seeing. This "man" was decayed beyond recognition. He hurled Corey against the wall and looked around the crowd of people. It was clear he had only one goal - find Gwen.

"Everybody out, now!" Corey yelled, after finally scrambling back to his feet. The hoard of people stormed out in panic. The Ghost Rider stood still, until finally spotting Gwen behind Marlow and Mason.

As teenagers stormed past him, he slowly made his way towards the remaining group. Marlow growled, ready to fight. Mason was quick to think up a solution though. He took the jar of Mountain Ash and drew a line in front of the Ghost Riders. He couldn't move past it, but they all knew it wouldn't hold him back long.

Marlow snuck past the line. Standing behind him, she flashed her blue eyes and jumped on the Ghost Riders back. He was quick to hurl her against the wall. Liam and Corey followed. "Damnit!" Marlow cursed under her breath as she rushed back to Mason, Hayden and Gwen.

The Ghost Rider took out the whip on his belt, taking a step forward he raised his hands and lashed out at the invisible wall that was holding him back. He was slowly but surely getting through the barrier. Coop tried attacking him next, it didn't work. He was hurled against the wall just like the rest of them. At this point Riley was growing agrovated. She raised her hand and with one swift motion the whip flew out of the Riders hand and into hers.

She smirked to herself, when the Ghost Rider stormed towards her. He ripped the whip out of her hands and threw her against the wall. "I'm sick of this! Take her outside, go!" Marlow yelled to Mason.

"We're leaving!" Mason yelled to Gwen. They stormed out the back door and Marlow and Hayden got ready to fight. "You ready?" Marlow asked Hayden. "More than ever." the girl said.

Just then, Mason and Gwen hurried back inside and the fight finally reached it's peak when the Ghost Rider finally broke trough the barrier and wrapped his whip around Gwen's leg. He pulled her away, Hayden, Mason and Marlow holding on to her. It was getting harder to hold her.

The situation seemed hopeless and Marlow knew once the Ghost Rider had her, she'd be erased from reality and they'd forget all the progress they had made. Just as Gwen was about to slip out of Hayden's hands, Parrish ran in with his gun drawn yelling "Freeze!"

"Let her go!" he yelled once more. The Riders grip only seemed to tighten, when Parrish suddenly opened fire upon Liam's demand. "Everyone down, now!" he yelled and started firing the Rider in the back. The group ducked down as the bullets kept coming. It didn't seem to interest the Ghost Rider. He stood still for a second, before turning around towards the deputy.

He slowly crept towards him as Parrish yelled "On your knees!" He didn't listen. Kept creeping towards him. "On..your knees!" Parrish repeated. The Ghost Rider stopped right in front of the gun, it was so close to his face Parrish could pratically shoot him in the head. Just as he seemed to think about doing that, the leaves started swirling around them and the Ghost Rider finally disappeared with the wind.

Riley stood up, groaning out in pain. "Riley! You okay?" Parrish asked as he ran for her. The rest of the group was too stunned to move at first. "Yeah." she said, her voice raspy. "Did you seriously just scare off one of the freaking Ghost Riders?" Riley asked in schock. Parrish seemed too stunned to talk. "I guess." he finally said. "Okay, weird!" Riley yelled.

Marlow's phone went off, she unlocked the screen. It was a message from Scott. Marlow sighed as she read. "Okay, listen up everyone! I need to get to the Sheriff's station our older and so-called 'wiser' generation got in trouble. I'd suggest you leave before Scott comes back here. Get Gwen to the animal clinic and ask Deaton if he can help." Marlow announced.

* * *

Marlow stormed into the Sheriff's station, where she immediatly spotted a male nurse sitting with Deputy Clarke. She assumed it was the nurse that Malia attacked, so she pulled the man to the side despite Clarke's interventions.

"Hi, my name is Marlow. I heard about your unfortunate situation with one of my friends. Listen, I know what she did wasn't right, but she is clearly a distraught young woman that is looking for one of her best friends. Don't you think you can forgive that poor girl her dumb but excusable actions?" Marlow asked in the probably most reasonable way she could at the moment.

"Distraught?! Poor young woman!? That crazy chick knocked the wind out of me and then locked me in a closet! Of course I'm pressing charges!" the man yelled. Marlow sighed and as she opened her eyes back up they were now glowing blue. She flicked out her claws and fletched her fangs. The nurse was scared beyond believe at this point. Shaking, he stood in front of Marlow.

"Do we really need to press charges here, sir?" she asked trough her gritted teeth. The nurse schook his head frantically. Just then, the Sheriff stormed towards them. "Marlow!" he yelled angrily.

"Okay, okay. No charges, no charges! Just get her away from me!" the man yelled and rushed off. The Sheriff turned around to his daughter, infuriated. "Marlow Lee Stilinski, _this_ is my last straw." he started.

"Dad..." she tried. "No, Marlow! This is my last straw. Going around the law to help you and your friends save this town is one thing, but you physically threatening witnesses is on a whole other level of wrong. Now, we'll go in there and tell your friends the 'good' news and you better let them know that this is it. I don't wanna see them near your grandfather again and never again do I want to see Malia in here because she assaulted someone. Is that clear?" he asked. Marlow nodded silently.

She knew what her dad meant and she didn't want to do this either. But if she had to choose between keeping her friends from jail time and getting in trouble with her dad once in a while, she'd choose her friends safety.

They walked into the holding cell. "By some _miracle_ , the nurse decided to drop the charges. They're free to go." Sheriff said, then walked out leaving Marlow behind. "Yeah, it was a real miracle." Marlow said after her dad left. "And you owe me now." she added.

"Just because you're not going to jail, doesn't mean you're not grounded for eternity." Mrs. Martin said to Lydia. "Let's go!" she finally shouted as she walked out, Lydia reluctantly following her.

"I should get home too. It's late." Malia said as she followed Lydia. Marlow stepped towards Scott. "You didn't have to get into trouble with your dad just to get us out of here." Scott said. "Yes, I did. We're a pack and we're friends. We help each other." Marlow reassured him. Scott nodded. "So, did my senile old dirtbag of a Grandfather help you?" she asked.

"You could have told us he had dementia." Scott said. "I told you not to go to him. You didn't listen." Marlow reminded him. Scott shook his head. "Alssssooo..." Marlow started. "What?" Scott asked, sighing.

"So, we might have trashed your house during a party while fighting off evil Ghost Riders to save Gwen." she explained. "You're kidding me, right?" Scott asked. Marlow shook her head. Scott sighed once more.

"Wait...you said you fought off the Ghost Riders. How did you see them?" Scott asked confused. Just then, it hit Marlow. "Everyone at the party saw them." she thought out loud. "They're all gonna be taken." Scott said.


	4. Riley

"What do we do?" Marlow asked Liam the next day. It was evident that they were all screwed. "I told you all this party was a stupid idea to begin with. What made you guys think a horde of possible new victims wouldn't attract the Ghost Riders more?" she added.

"Marlow..." Liam said. "What? Liam, we put everyone in danger. Just because Parrish scared off the Ghost Riders last night, doesn't mean they will stop hunting Gwen and now everyone else - including us. It's what they do." Marlow said.

"Can't you see we've already screwed things up? How's that gonna be once Scott leaves?" she asked. Liam shook his head. "I don't know. But we have other things to worry about right now, like how to keep everyone that was at the party save." he explained.

"He's right. That's the goal right now." Scott said as he joined them. "What are gonna do to keep them safe? Stalk them until this is over? Put them in a holding cell until the Ghost Riders are gone?" Marlow asked.

"I don't know what we'll do. But we will keep them safe, all of them." Scott said. "I hope we can." Marlow said.

* * *

"So we're all marked right now and we're screwed is basically what you're saying." Riley summonded it up once more. "Yes." Marlow simply said. Riley sighed throwing herself back onto her bed. "And now we have to help keep us and the others safe." Marlow said.

"Okay, let's do this. What have they found out so far?" Riley asked, sitting back up. "A lot. But most of it too complicated for me to understand. To summon it up, we're hiding in Chris's bunker tonight." Marlow said.

"Just tonight? What about tomorrow and the day after that? Will they ever stop hunting us, Marlow?" Riley asked. "To be completely honest, I have no idea. I don't know how we will stop them or if we can stop them at all. I don't know if we will ever be free from this and be able to live a somewhat normal life. All I know is we have to save the others and ourselves right now and we can worry about everything else tomorrow." Marlow said.

Riley nodded. "I guess you're right. Okay, let's go. Let's beat these suckers!" she said. Marlow smirked at her. "Let's do that." she nodded.

* * *

"Hey, Mase. Did you get the others to come and hide in the bunker with us?" Marlow asked him over the phone as she and Riley were on their way to the bunker. "It took some persuasion, actually a lot of it, but yeah. It's all settled. But now we have a new problem." Mason said.

Marlow sighed. "What now?" she asked. "Gwen's gone. We think she's at the game." Mason explained. "We're headed there right now." he added. "Okay, we're coming too." Marlow said, turning her car around.

"No! Just go to the bunker. Be safe. We'll be there soon." Mason said. "No way, we'll be there in five!" Marlow yelled. "Marlow! No-" Marlow hung up the phone and drove off to the lacrosse game. "Let's go!" Riley said, smirking.

* * *

Marlow and Riley when the game had already started. They quietly sat next to Mason and watched them game, none of the missing Partygoers would join them in the bunker it seemed. "We're fucked, aren't we?" Riley asked Mason. "Pretty much." he nodded.

"We can at least protect them from the Ghost Riders. There has to be some kind of way to do that." Marlow said. "Yeah..." Mason mumbled. He trailed off. "Mason..." Riley asked, nudging him. As another set of players hit the ground, Mason jumped up. "Yes!" he yelled.

"Wrong team." Sidney and Lori told him. Riley pulled him down. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Your Uncle we need him. Come on." Mason yelled as he pulled Riley with him. "Okay, I'll wait here I guess." Marlow yelled after them.

* * *

It was about another ten minutes later. Marlow had no idea what Riley, Mason and Hayden were doing and why they needed Parrish for it. She was getting more and more anxious. She could feel the apparent gust of wind blowing through and soon enough she heard the horses from far away.

The gust of wind turned into a storm, it started to rain heavily and the players and most guests ran off the field. The small group that was left over huddled together. Marlow ran out into the field towards them.

"We've got all three, right?" Scott yelled. "Four!" Marlow yelled. "Scott, there were four!" Liam added. Marlow looked around. Soon enough, the fourth one got dragged away by one of the Ghost Riders. He disappeared into a cloud of green smoke.

"Oh my god! They're real!" one of the boys yelled. "We gotta get out of here!" the other one added. "Stay together. We'll protect you!" Liam yelled. "How?!" Gwen yelled as the group saw the Riders coming their way. "Scott?!" Marlow asked. He looked at her for a second. "Run!" he finally yelled.

The group turned around, only to be met by more Ghost Riders. Liam held out his hand to stop Marlow from running into them. He pulled her back. "Stay close!" he warned. Another one got shot by the Ghost Riders. Corey let go of Scott. "I can still see them!" he yelled.

Liam looked at Scott, then Marlow and finally decided he had enough. He flashed his yellow eye and fangs and tackled one of the Riders of off their horse with a roar. "Liam!" Scott yelled. Marlow looked at him. He nodded. Both did what Liam did. Marlow pulled Corey towards Gwen. "Stay with her!" she growled.

"We can't stop 'em!" Liam yelled. "Protect Gwen!" Scott roared back.

* * *

"What do you need me to do?" Parrish asked Riley, Mason and Hayden. "Remember the Party? You scared the Ghost Rider off. We need you!" Riley yelled. Parrish nodded, drawing his gun from his holster. Riley pushed his arm down. "No, the other you." she said. He nodded once more.

Riley could feel the draft of the storm, she knew they were close. She nodded towards her friend, when suddenly a girl came rushing into hallway - a Ghost Rider close by. He shot her, she turned around in schock as she dissolved into green smoke.

"Stay back!" Parrish warned as he turned into a Hellhound and ran for the Ghost Rider. He roared as the Ghost Rider shot him, only putting out the fire. "Uncle Jordan!" Riley yelled, running towards him. The Rider raised his gun once more, shooting Riley. The girl gasped in schock as she too dissolved into green smoke. "Riley!" Mason yelled.

Hayden turned and ran for the Rider, who disappeared through lightning before she could even reach him. "Riley?" Parrish asked into the air.

* * *

"Come on!" Gwen yelled to the Riders. "No!" Scott yelled as they shot her. Gwen fell into Scotts arms, then dissolved just like the others. Marlow turned back as the rain stopped pouring and the Ghost Riders disappeared.

"Come on!" she yelled towards boys. "We gotta find the others!" she added. They ran into the school hallway, where they found the rest of the group. "Where's Riley?" Marlow asked.

Mason shook his head. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Marlow yelled angrily. Scott's phone rang, he took the call. "So they just took her? None of you did anything?!" Marlow added. "We'll get her back!" Parrish yelled.

"I gotta go. Plan A tanked too. We'll figure it out later, okay?" Scott asked as he rushed off. "Is there anything we can figure out right now?!" Marlow yelled once more.

* * *

"Mason, I don't get it. What is going on?" Marlow asked, still distraught. "I don't know. But we will get her back, if it is the last we do damnit!" he yelled. "It might just be the last thing we're doing." Marlow mumbled.

"Guys, we're going home. Are you coming with us?" Hayden asked. Marlow looked at Mason, sadness in her eyes. "Let's go. We'll get her back. We'll get all of them back." Mason assured her once more. "We gotta get Liam." Corey said. "Let's go." Marlow nodded.

They found him in the boys locker room soon enough. He was fidgeting with his lacrosse stick. "Liam?" Hayden asked. "What are you still doing here?" Mason added. "Everyone's gone." Hayden said. "Literally. And we should go to." Corey added.

Liam wasn't responding. The four looked at each other. "Do you want a ride?" Mason tried. "I wanna catch one." Liam finally said. He stood up and walked out. With the others following him. "Wait, you wanna catch one?" Corey asked. "One of the Ghost Riders?" Hayden asked. "Yeah. Go home." Liam said. He walked off, the others stopped.

"Let's go. I wanna get Riley back." Marlow said. They trailed after Liam, followed him to the busses. Liam eventually turned around. "We're not going." Mason said. "We're not leaving you." Hayden added. "Somedy just made Team Captain, right?" Corey asked him. "That doesn't mean anything, this isn't over." Marlow said. Mason nudged her.

"What?" she asked. "What do we do?" Mason asked. "Catch a Ghost Rider." Liam said. "And find Riley." Marlow added.


	5. Loosing My Mind

Riley couldn't recall how long she had been on that horses back. It seemed like hours, even though it had probably only been minutes. She was scared. Didn't know where she was going, if she was dead or not, when finally the horse stopped and she was violently thrown off of the horses back. Her legs and arms had been tied. The roped dissolved as she hit the ground.

"Goddamnit!" she groaned, trying to stand up. "Wait, I'll help you." she heard someone say, then that someone grabbed her hands and pulled her up. She coughed, trying to wipe the dirt out of her face. "Thanks." she said with a raspy voice.

"Riley?" she heard the boy ask. She finally looked up, recognizing the voice at last. "Stiles?" she asked.

* * *

"We could try to figure out were they went with her. Then we can look for Riley." Marlow told Scott. It was the next day, they were in school. Scott sighed. "Marlow, we've been over this. If it were that easy we would've found whoever Stiles is aswell by now." he explained. Marlow sighed. "I know, but we could try." she tried again, trying to catch up to him.

Scott stopped. "Marlow, I really don't have time for this right now. I need to get to class." he said. Marlow looked at him, angrily. "Class? You need to get to class when we've just lost a pack member? And need to figure out how to stop the Ghost Riders before we and everyone else in this town are next?" she asked. Scott looked back at her. "Look, I know this looks bad and I promise we will get Riley and everyone else back. But not right now, we'll talk about this later." he said.

"Fine! Go to your precious class! I'll find a way. You'll see!" she yelled after him. "Go to class!" he yelled back. "As if." Marlow whispered as she sneaked back out of school. "There has to be some way to get her back." she mumbled again.

* * *

"Stiles?" Riley asked. "You remember me?" he asked. "Yeah, I think so. What happened?" Riley asked, rubbing the back of her head. "The Ghost Riders got you." he said. "Where are we?" she asked again. Stiles shrugged as the Ghost Riders approached them to leave the tunnel again. They were steering directly into the pair when someone pulled them out of the way.

The man looked at Stiles semi-annoyed. "It had to be you." he said, then walked back to a nearby bench - like everyone else. "Who-" Riley asked as Stiles rushed after the man. "Peter? Peter? How are you here?" Stiles asked. "Hale?" Riley added. Stiles nodded. Marlow had filled Riley in on everything and everyone she needed to know about and Riley made sure to stirr clear away from him.

"And who's that?" Peter asked Stiles. "Riley Stevens. Or Parrish, whatever works." Stiles explained. "What are you?" Peter asked her. "A girl." Riley said. Peter looked at her, annoyed. "A Witch." she finally said.

"You're the worst." Peter said. "Says the Serial Killer." Riley teased. "Okay, back to the subject. How the hell did you get here, Peter?" Stiles asked. "What do you mean, how did I get here? I'm here, you're here, we're all here. Now, get the hell away from me Stiles." Peter said, sitting back down.

"Okay, Peter. What are you doing?" Stiles asked. "I'm waiting for my train." Peter simply said. Riley looked around, then nudged Stiles. "Look, they're all waiting for their train." she said, looking at the somewhat catatonic people in the train station.

"Didn't you just see that?" Stiles asked Peter. "See what?" Peter asked. "The horses. The hawk-tied buisness man, with the magically dissolving ropes. I'm sorry did anyone just see that?!" Stiles yelled around. The people turned around to him, but quickly returned to waiting for their train.

"Do you mind? You're blocking the board. I'd like a little warning before my train arrives." Peter said. "Okay, screw this! Peter!" Riley snapped in his face. "Peter, the freaking train isn't coming. How the hell did you get here?" she asked him. "Pretty sure I took a cab." Peter said. Riley stared at him angrily.

"Last time I saw you, you were being locked away in Eichen House." Stiles said. Peter looked away for a second. "What's he doing?" Riley asked. "Remembering, I think." Stiles said. Riley sighed.

Peter finally stood up and told them what he remembered. "How long have I been here?" Peter asked. "The lockdown was three months ago." Stiles said. "I've been missing for three months and no one came for me?" Peter asked. "It's what the Ghost Riders do. They erase you." Stiles said. "Ghost Riders? Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, you know what I'm talking about?" Stiles asked as Peter sat back down. "Of course I know what you're talking about. They ride the lighting. They are an unstoppable force of nature, but I promise you the don't make pit-stops in train stations." Peter explained.

"Well, there has to be a way out of here. Some kind of door or something." Riley said. "Do you really think it is that easy, little girl?" Peter asked. "Call me little girl again and that'll be the end of you, old man." Riley snapped, standing up.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked. "Finding a way out of here." Riley said, walking towards one of the doors. She opened it and went through it, only to end up at the train station again. "What the hell?" Stiles asked as he went through it too. He too, came out back into the train station.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Riley asked. And as she looked around she spotted a guy looking at them. "Guys, weird guy behind us. I think he's watching us." she simply whispered. Peter looked back. "Yeah, he's definately watching us." he said.

"So?" Stiles asked. "Every person in this train station is acting as if they're brain dead and that guy is clearly keeping an eye on us. Don't you think that's a little weird?" Riley asked. "Yeah, maybe..." Stiles said. "Let's go." Peter said.

When the guy spotted them, he tried getting away only to be stopped by Peter. "Why are you watching us?" he asked. "You tried the doors, nobody ever tries the doors." the boy said. "And you have?" Riley asked.

"The ones that I could open. I've tried everything else." he said. "Not everything. You're still here." Peter said. "Yeah, it seems like you got some kind of plan. So why don't you tell us about it?" Stiles asked. "I can tell you, but it doesn't you can do it." the boy said.

"Stop speaking in riddles, man." Riley said. "Well it's right in front of your face." he said. He eyed the tunnel. Riley walked towards it. She zoned out until Stiles shook her. "Huh?" she asked. "What's going on?" Stiles asked her. Riley shrugged. "No idea. But I have a bad feeling about this." she said.

"Okay, push me." Peter said. "I'm sorry, what did you say." Stiles asked. "Push me!" Peter yelled, as if saying it once wasn't embarresing enough for him already. "Alrighty!" Riley yelled as she shoved him forward, then followed him and pulled Stiles with her.

* * *

"Why are these guys so hard to find?!" Marlow yelled as she threw the last piece of the Wild Hunt mythology on her bed. She was at a dead end and she was getting sick of it. When she heard a knock on the door. It was Lydia.

"Marlow?" she asked. "Come in." Marlow said. Lydia smiled at her. "Hey." she greeted. "Hi." Marlow greeted back. "Talking to my parents again?" Marlow asked. Lydia nodded. "They're still not helping?" Marlow asked. Lydia nodded once more.

"That's why I need your help." she said. Marlow sighed. "Lydia, I have other things to worry about." she said. "I know, but listen. There's a possibility that you have a brother and that he's lost somewhere out there. And I need to find out where he is." Lydia said.

"Lydia, listen." Marlow said as she stood up from her bed. "You need to stop obsessing over this Stiles. He's not real. Right now, we need to focus on the things that are real and that are important. Like finding the Ghost Riders, keeping us save and getting Riley back. That's all I care about right now." Marlow said.

* * *

They'd been walking in the dark tunnel for a few minutes. It seemed as if it was going nowhere, until they finally arrived at what seemed to be the next train station. "So, what now?" Riley asked. "Shhh." the boy made. "Can you hear them?" he added. Riley focused on the sounds and finally she heard the horses.

"Get off the tracks!" she yelled. "What?" Stiles asked as Riley pulled him onto the platform and behind one of the posts. The Riders flew by in a rush, more people on their horses backs.

The group came back together once the Riders were out of sight. "So what's your plan?" Riley asked. "Once they get back here. We hop onto their horses and go with them." the boy said. Riley raised an eyebrow. "You have got to be freaking kidding me." she finally said. "Are you out of your mind?" she added. "Yeah, no. We're not doing that." Stiles said.

"Look, what other possibilitys are there? I've tried everything. This is my last plan." the boy said. "Let him do it." Peter said. "Are you crazy?" Riley asked. "No, I'm not. And he's right. There's no other ways to get out of here I'm assuming." Peter explained.

Riley could hear the horses stomping again. The Riders were coming back. "Okay, let's go." she said, trying to pull the boy with him. He pulled himself out of her grip and Stiles shoved Riley back behind the pole. "Stiles!" Riley yelled. "Let him do it! There's no other way!" he yelled over the the horses stomping.

The boy prepared to jump as Riley stared at him wary of this whole situation. The Riders finally passed them and the boy made the jump onto one of their horses. He held on to the dead man and he on the other hand fought to get the boy off of him. But he held on until the portal, only to be yanked away and burned to ashes by it's force.

"Oh damnit!" Riley yelled as she jumped down to where the boy was just a few seconds ago. "Well that settles it. There's no way out of here." Peter simply said, ready to move back to the train sation. "Yes, there is. There has to be." Stiles said.

Peter looked at him, getting angrier by the second. He ripped Stiles' wallet out of his pants. "What's this? Your wallet? This is useless now. Your cash, credit cards, license. It's all useless!" Peter said, throwing Stiles things away. "And these." he said, holding up the keys for the jeep. "These are also useless." he said, throwing them onto the nearby platform.

"Hey!" Stiles yelled. "Don't you get it? We are already forgotten." Peter said. "Somebody's gonna remember me." Stiles said. "Okay, Marlow, Scott, Lydia, Malia. They're gonna come for me." he added.

"Yeah, yeah right. Uh? Riley? If remember correctly, do any of these guys remember him in any way?" Peter asked Riley. The girl shook her head. "See. Nobody remembers us." Peter said as he walked back into the tunnel. "Hey! Wait for me!" Stiles yelled.

Riley looked back down at the ashes of the burned boy. "Didn't even know your name." she mumbled as she climbed back onto the plattform and sat on one of the broken benches. She put her head into her hands, thinking about everything that's happened.

* * *

Marlow sat in her room, her head buried in her hands. She fought the urge to cry. There was nothing on the Ghost Riders. Nothing on how to fight them, or how to find them. It seemed pointless at this point. To try and fight them. Why not just let them take her?

She lifted her head back up, taking a deep breath. "No! This isn't the time to give up, Marlow. It's time to get up and do something. And get some help on the way." she said.

* * *

Riley lifted her head back up. "I've got to do something to get out of this hell hole." she said, standing up. She quickly ducked back behind a pole as she heard the Riders arriving. She heard them ride by, she took a peak.

"Gwen." she said. So it was only a matter of time until they'd get everyone else. She stood by the tracks when they were gone. Waited, waited and debated on wether to do what the boy just did or stay here. Maybe she could do it, she was supernatural after all.

Another few minutes passed and finally Stiles and Peter came back to the train station. "Guys, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna jump on their horse. I have better chances than the boy." Riley said. "No you're not. I know what you're thinking. But you can't heal. I'm gonna do it." Peter said.

"Okay, so if you can do it you have to warn the others. Tell them where we are." Riley said. "If I can make it out of this without being incinerated, the first thing I'm gonna do is get away from Beacon Hills as far and as fast as possible." Peter explained.

"What about Malia? I know you're doing this for her." Stiles said. Peter stopped. "Stall them." he said a few second later. "Huh?" Riley asked as she heard the oncoming horses. "Stall them! Do something to slow them down!" Peter yelled as he hopped back onto the plattform followed by Stiles and Riley. They picked up a bench and threw it on the tracks.

The Ghost Riders stopped for a second, giving Peter the chance to jump on the horse. Despite, the struggle he managed to stay on it and go through the portal with them. The final Rider notices the two remaining Teenagers. He flips his whip around Riley's neck and pulls her onto the tracks. She manages to breath again when the Rider let's go of her and follows the rest of them.

"Riley! You okay?" Stiles asked, jumping down to help her. "Barely." she said, getting back up. "He made it." she added. "Yeah, he did. Let's just hope he gets to the others." Stiles said. "Riley nodded.

"Come on. Let's go back." he added. Riley shook her head. "Go. I can't stand these catatonic people anymore. I'll be fine." she said, getting back onto the plattform. "Okay." he said as he ran back into the tunnels.

Riley sat on the only intact bench that was still there. She sighed, trying not to scream. "Marlow? If you can hear me. Help me." she said. "I'm right here. I can help you." she heard someone say.

"Marlow?" Riley asked. "Yes, it's me. I'm in the tunnels." the voice called out. "No you're not. Marlow isn't here. She's in Beacon Hills with the others." Riley said. "No, I'm here. The Ghost Riders got me." the voice called out again.

"Well, then come out!" Riley yelled. She knew her mind was playing tricks on her. If this was really Marlow then she wouldn't play silly games right now. "No, come to me." the voice called out.

Riley rubbed her temples. "I'm going crazy." she said.


	6. Mistakes

How is it possible to loose a person to dead, horse-riding sons of bitches in a matter of five minutes? That's the one question, or one of many questions, Marlow has been asking herself for two days straight now. Who's to blame for this entire mess? Mostly herself, that's what she's been telling herself. Until she realized the blame game is not the right solution in this situation.

"What do I do?" she mumbled to herself once more. "Marlow?" Sheriff asked. Marlow loked up, a faint smile forming on her lips. "Hey dad, what's up?" she asked. "Going to work. Shouldn't you go to school?"he asked concerned.

"Uhhh, no I feel sick." Marlow quickly muttered. Sheriff shook his head, slightly amused. "Marlow, that didn't work when you wanted to get out of that Math test and it won't work now." he said.

Marlow sighed. "Dad, this isn't about a Math test that I'm surely gonna fail. This is about my best friend literally being taken out of this world. I can't concentrate on school right now, I can't concentrate on anything really." she said.

"You say this everytime something is happening. I can't concentrate, I'll go back tomorrow or Don't worry about it. I won't accept that for an apology anymore." he said. "Dad, this is different. This is my best friend that is missing. How could I just push her aside and think about school right now?" she sighed.

"I'm not telling you to push her aside. I'm telling you to go to school, meet your friends. Find out if they know something you don't. Maybe even if they have a plan." Sheriff explained. "Dad..." she sat up. "No Marlow. Just get to school, ask your friends." he said, then left.

Marlow got off from her bed and looked at her reflection on her full-body mirror. Debating on wether to change into another or not. She realized she'd worn the same outfit for almost three days now and eventually took off her shirt, pants and underwear and changed into an overall with a crop-top and boots and tied her hair up in a pony-tail as she looked on the clock and realized it was too late for her to take a shower.

Marlow strapped on her back-pack and went out the door. She un-locked her newly repaired car and climbed in the front seat. She looked onto the road ahead for a moment. Was it worth going to school right now? Well, was it worth lying to her dad if she decided against it? There was no use, she had to go. Take her dad's advice, ask Liam and Hayden if they figured something out. So she started up her engine and rode off to school.

* * *

Walking into school was weird. Marlow didn't really notice anyone walking past her. It was all a blurr. Trying to navigate through the crowd to find her locker was harder than ever before. All of this was weird to her. She didn't understand why she couldn't just act normal in a crisis situation.

"Marlow! Marlow! Hey, wait!" she heard Coop yell behind her. She snapped back into reality. "Oh, hi Coop. What's up?"she asked. "Do you know what's up with Riley? Why isn't she at school today?" he asked. Marlow's heart skipped a beat.

"You remember her?" she stuttered. "Yeah? What do you mean?" he asked confused. Marlow shook her head, mumbling to herself. "I mean, I guess he would remember her. He's been marked too after all." she said. "Marlow!" Coop said.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm so sorry. Riley...riley's been taken by the Ghost Riders." Marlow said. "You're kidding me, right? When? What happened?" he asked. "At the game, two nights ago. We don't know what happened exactly. She wanted to help Parrish and suddenly she was just gone. Where were you anyways?" she muttered frantically.

"Slow down, slow down. Okay, I had to take care of something. You know, pack related. My pack. And I didn't get back into town until yesterday. And then I couldn't reach her over the phone and she wasn't home either." Coop explained.

"Yeah, well she's gone. I mean, not like dead gone. Like 'we have no freaking idea where she and everyone else is' gone. And now I have no idea what to do." Marlow said. "Well then what are we still doing here? Why are we not doing anything yet?" Coop asked.

"We are doing things. We're trying to get her back, what do you think? We just have no idea what to do right now." Marlow sighed. "Let's go." Coop said, pulling her with him. "Where are we going?" Marlow asked. "To my place." Coop said.

* * *

"What exactly are we doing?" Marlow asked. "Finding out something. Figure out clues first." Coop said, walking up and down in his room. His house was giant. She hadn't known Coop for that long and she didn't really know who Coop's parents were either.

"Coop, sit down. Tell me a little something about you." Marlow demanded to get him to stop pacing up and down, since it was making her nervous. "Huh?" he asked. "Sit down." she said as she pulled him next to her. "So, tell me about your family or something." she said. "I know you're trying to distract me and it's not working." he said.

"Just tell me something already." Marlow sighed. "What do you want me to tell you? My parents are super rich and never home, my brother is in College and my sister lives with her husband and daughter somewhere in Los Angeles. Was that enough?" he asked.

"So you wanna tell me you're basically alone in this giant freaking house all year and it did not once cross your mind to volunteer to hold this party in Scott's house here?" Marlow asked. Coop stopped for a second. "I forgot about that." he said.

"How do you-" Marlow asked. "Look, does that really matter right now? We have to find Riley and stop these Ghost Riders. What do we do?" he asked, standing still in front of her.

Marlow sighed. "Do you have a white board, magnets, a printer and markers for said white board?" Marlow asked. "Yeah, probably. I'll check my dad's office. Wait a sec." he said rushing off. "Wait!" she stopped him. "Yeah?" he asked. "Don't forget to bring a red marker." she said. Coop nodded.

* * *

It had felt like hours. The white board was filled with pictures and names of the missing students they knew of. Pictures of the Wild Hunt mythology and connecting some of those were red marker lines.

"How do you know how to do this stuff?" Coop asked. "I don't know, someone taught me once...my dad, I guess." she said, with the red marker stiking out of her mouth. "Do we know more now?" Coop asked. Marlow shook her head. After hours of working on this damn white board, she concluded that all of this was "Absoloutely useless. None of this makes sense. No idea where they took Riley and everyone else and definately no idea how to fight these suckers." Marlow explained.

Coop dropped back onto his bed. "What about the others? What are Liam and Hayden doing?" Coop asked. "Pretty sure they're still trying to catch a Ghost Rider. Don't know how that's working out, they haven't called me yet." Marlow said. "Mason and Corey?" he asked.

"The same, no progress there either." she said, rubbing her eyes. "Scott, Malia and Lydia? Parrish? Whoever else could be a help for this." he asked. Marlow sighed. "Scott, Malia and Lydia went to Canaan. Parrish is nowhere to be found and that's pretty much everyone working on this thing." she said.

"Come on. Let's go talk to Liam and Hayden. See if they found something out." Coop suggested. Marlow nodded, it was better than looking at the white board for another five hours. "Let's go, I think they're at Scott's place." she said, grabbing her keys.

* * *

Just ten minutes later, they arrived at Scott's house. The day had turned into night had that point. Marlow and Coop walked in "Hey Liam, did you-" she asked, then quickly turning as she spotted Theo out of all the people in the world - or underworld at this point - she was held back by Coop just in time before she could shove Liam away from Theo and rip him to shreds.

"What the hell?" she asked. "Marlow, let me explain this." Liam said. "I don't need an explanation. I need you to send him back to hell!" she growled. "No, he could help us with this." Liam said. "What is he supposed to do about this? If we can't even fight them, how could he? And how the hell can you just trust him again?" Marlow asked, still struggling to get out of Coop's grip.

"That's what we're trying to figure out. Just go, we don't need you right now. Help Scott and the others." Liam demanded. Marlow stopped struggling and Coop let go of her. "Don't tell me what to do." she said as she began to exit Scott's house.

"Oh and one more thing." she said, turning back to glare at Theo. "You better put the dog on a leash if you don't want him to run off again." she said. She went out the door. "What was that?" Coop asked, catching up to her. "That was the biggest god damn mistake Liam has ever made." Marlow said.


	7. Acceptance

"What is?" an oncoming Scott asked. Marlow could see the worry and desperation in his eyes. "Uhmm..." Marlow made. She wasn't sure what to do or say? Should she just tell him not to go inside? It's his house, damnit! Should she just tell him everything or should she just wait for him to find out?

"Marlow?" Scott asked. "Just go inside, I don't have the nerves for this." she finally said. Scott went inside. Malia followed him. "Wait, Malia. Don't rip him apart please." Marlow said.

"Who? Liam?" she asked. Marlow thought for a second, then nodded. "Yup." she said. "We'll see." Malia said as she too went inside.

"Come on." Marlow said as she pulled Coop back inside the house just in time for them to see Malia lunge at Theo. Coop and Marlow pulled her back.

"You only told me not to rip Liam apart!" she growled. "Trust me, I want him to suffer too but killing him won't bring us far. Liam must have a plan! He wouldn't be stupid enough to bring Theo back without one!" Marlow yelled.

"Can I at least kick his ass?!" she growled once more. Marlow nodded towards Coop to let Malia loose.

"Marlow! Coop!" Scott yelled. "What?!" both yelled at the same time. Scott shook his head as Malia pulled Theo to the ground and punched him across the face over and over again.

"Just give her a few seconds." Marlow said. Scott seemed to think about it for a second. But eventually shook his head. "No, Malia! Get off him!" he yelled as he and Liam pulled Malia off of Theo.

"Don't worry, he's going back into the ground." Scott assured Malia. "Thank the heavens, someone in the right mind said the right thing." Marlow said.

"You can't. He remembers Stiles." Liam said. "Scott remembers Stiles. Lydia and I remember Stiles!" Malia said.

"There is no Stiles!" Marlow yelled angrily. Over the last few days her friends have been trying to tell her she has a brother and then yesterday Lydia tried telling her that her mom was actually dead. As if she needed another reason to feel hurt by her friends.

"Yes, there is!" Malia said. "Marlow, you said it yourself. You remember something and that you have this feeling." Scott added.

"That was before you guys tried telling me that I had a brother, a brother that I would just forget like that. And that was before Lydia tried telling me that my mom was actually dead. I thought you were my friends! My pack! Why would you tell me something like that?" Marlow yelled.

"Because it's the truth." Scott said. "No it's not. You're lying and I don't want to hear that anymore. I'm out, just send that back to hell and call me when you know how to beat the Ghost Riders." she said, then left.

* * *

"Dad, what the hell did you do?" Marlow asked as she spotted the giant hole in the wall. "What is this?" she added. "Must be a secret room. It was behind the cupboard." Noah said. "I knew there was something behind it." Marlow mumbled as she walked inside the boarded up room.

"Noah, Marlow get out of there." Claudia suddenly said behind them. "Did you know about this room? Why was it sealed off?" Noah asked.

"The previous owners probably did it. People do crazy things." Claudia said. "What if this was his room? What if this means we had a son?" Noah asked.

"Noah..." Claudia said. "What if this is the proof we were looking for?" Noah asked the two. "What if this is just an extra room, dad?" Marlow asked. "Marlow, you of all people should believe in this. All the things you've seen." Noah said.

"Yes, dad, I've seen a lot of things and I think this might be were I draw the line." Marlow said as her phone rang. "Excuse me." she said as she stepped out of her room and walked into hers.

"Hey Mason." she said. "Hey, we have a plan." he said. Marlow sighed. "Still wanna catch a Ghost Rider?" she asked. "Don't say it like that. You were in on that plan too." Mason said. "That was before Liam brought Theo back from hell." Marlow said. "What? What are you talking about?" he asked. "You heard me right. Liam and Hayden brought Theo back from hell." she repeated. Mason sighed. "Look, can we talk about this tomorrow? Meet us at the old Dread Doctors lair." he said. "Fine. See you tomorrow." she said.

Mason hung up the phone. Marlow dialed Coop's number. "Hello?" he asked. "Hi, it's Marlow. I'll pick you up in front of your house tomorrow morning." Marlow said. "Alright?" Coop said, unsure on how to react. "Great, see you tomorrow. Bye." she said, then hung up.

She put her phone aside and fell back into her bed. She sighed. "Could I actually have...a brother?" she mumbled. She shook her head. "No, there's no way." she said.

* * *

Marlow got no sleep that night. She kept going through all of the possibilitys. Could she have a brother she just forgot? Could her mom be dead? No, she just couldn't belive any of it. Despite everything she's seen in her eight years as a Wercoyote. There's no way she'd just forget a brother. The Ghost Riders took Riley and she remembers her. Although they also took Peter and she didn't remember him. It was confusing.

She swerved into the Coops street to pick him up. She already saw him waiting in front of his house. So she honked twice. He climbed in the passenger seat and they took off for the woods.

When they arrived at the entry of the forest, they got out so they could walk to the Dread Doctor's lair. Marlow was just explaining to Coop why Theo can't be trusted, so he wouldn't even try to lul Coop in.

"So he killed Scott?" Coop asked. "And Tracy and Josh and he broke our Pack apart and he shot Malia and he wanted to kidnap Lydia and Mason. And much more. Which is why he is a dirty dog that should never be trusted and sent back to hell." Marlow concluded.

"Got it." Coop said. Marlow suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. "You know I hate him too and I'm not exactly gonna thank Liam for taking Kira's sword to bring him back. But he knows about Stiles and the Wild Hunt. And this might be our only chance." Scott said.

"First of all, hi. Second, there is no Stiles and finally Theo doesn't know shit about the Wild Hunt. Oh and you should definately hold on to Kira's sword." Marlow said as they arrived at the lair.

"Hey guys." Mason said, exiting the small hut with Corey. "Hey, so what's the plan?" Marlow asked. "We gotta wait for Liam and Hayden...and Theo." Mason said. "What?!" Marlow asked. "We need him. And Liam always has the sword, if it doesn't work we'll send him back." Scott said.

"Now I get why Malia would rather be with Peter." Marlow said. Just then, the rest of the group arrived. "Great, let's just get this over with." Marlow said. "What happened to forgivness, guys?" Theo asked still in Malia's old chains.

Marlow spun around pinning Theo against the wall. "Listen, man. I really hope you don't actually think you could ever be forgive for what you did to all of us. Just stay away from me, or else Malia won't stay the only person that wants to beat your ass!" she said.

"Marlow, it's okay." Scott said as he and Mason pulled her away from him. "This could work, you know." Liam said. "Your naiver than I thought if you actually believe that." Marlow said. "Oh come on, at least I'm doing something." Liam said as they walked in the hut. "You're not exactly showing great leader qualitys." Marlow said.

"Okay, knock it off." Scott said to the two. Liam unlocked Theos chains. Theo walked over to some electrical devise and pulled the switch. Mason went on to explain that the cage is shielded from the outside eletrical currents so that the Ghost Rider won't be able to ride the lightning and escape. They put a lightning rod on the roof in order to have the lightning go inside the hut and attract the Ghost Riders.

"If the Ghost Rider lands here, how do we get him in the cage?" Scott asked. "We have to lure him in." Corey said. "Bait." Scott added. "I'll do it. It'll be okay, I'm faster than you." Hayden said.

"As soon as Hayden's out, Scott and Liam close the gate and I'll put down a barrier of mountain ash." Mason explained. "And I'll take down the lighting rod." Corey added. "And we'll be on the look-out." Mason said.

"What do you think?" Liam asked Scott and Marlow. "It works, I guess." Marlow said. "I think it's the best idea we have right now." Scott added.

"As long as everything works out fine and he doesn't escape and kill us all." Theo said. "And your transformer works and the whole place doesn't catch on fire." Hayden added. "And there isn't a catastrophic solar flare." Mason said. "Great way to motivational speech you guys." Coop said. "Let's do it." Scott finally added.

Mason turned on the electricity and a few jolts flew around the cage before they sizzled out. "Pretty. And now?" Marlow asked. "We wait." Scott said. "Alright." Marlow said as the group parted ways.

"Got a new sidekick, huh? After you got the first one killed." Theo said to Marlow. "Yeah, yeah. Just keep showing me those true colors of yours. By the way, since you were in hell when it happened. Riley came back to life." Marlow explained.

"So where's she now?" Theo asked, ignoring the insult. "Not that it's any of your buisness but the Ghost Riders took her." Marlow said.

"You remember her but refuse to remember your own brother?" Theo asked. "Shut up, Theo!" she said.

* * *

It was dark when they finally heard the lightning. Marlow and the others stood by the side as Hayden got into position and the Ghost Rider arrived. Hayden took off into the cage, the Ghost Rider at her heels. She ran into the cage, then out the back and Liam closed the door.

Scott tried to close the front door, when the door jammed. The Ghost Rider took that as his chance to fight back. Theo stepped in to help Scott, the Ghost Rider tried pulling him in. Almost breaking Theo's arm. Marlow went in and kicked the Ghost Rider into the cage, pulling out Theo's arm as well.

Scott closed the door with a roar and thus the Ghost Rider got caught. Mason poured the mountain ash in front of the door and Corey took down the lightning rod. "Go!" Scott yelled to Mason, Marlow and Coop.

The three exited the hut to look out for the rest of the Ghost Riders. "Holy crap. Can't belive that worked." Marlow said.

"But it did. And now let's talk." Mason said. "We're on the look-out." Marlow said. "We are, but that doesn't mean we can't talk." Mason said. "Okay." Marlow said.

"Why don't you want to remember Stiles?" Mason asked. "Mason..." Marlow sighed. "No, just tell me. You know the Ghost Riders are taking people. So why can't you believe in the possibility of having a brother?" Mason asked. "Because, I don't remember him. What kind os sister doesn't remember her own brother?" Marlow asked.

"The kind of sister whose memories where erased. Look, maybe before you try and remember him you need to look back at your own life." Mason said.

"What? What is that supposed to do?" Marlow asked confused. "Maybe looking back on your past will help you remember that there was someone else in your life. Just try it, tell me about your life. Tell me about yourself." Mason said. "You already know everything about my life." Marlow said. "Pretend I'm a stranger. What's your name?" Marlow asked.

Marlow sighed. "Marlow Lee Stilinski." she said. "Your birthday?" he asked. "February 22nd, 2000." she said. "Who'd you spent them with?" he asked. "My parents, you, Scott." she said. "Why Scott?" he asked. "Because...because, he was my friend." she said. "Yeah, but why? He had nothing to do with you. He was older, mostly hung out by himself and you had no chance to meet." he said. "I don't know, I met him once I guess." she said. "No, the reason he was there was because him and Stiles were friends." he said. She sighed. "When were you turned into a Wercoyote?" he asked. "I was in the woods one night-" she started. "All by yourself? Why would you do that?" he asked. "I don't know...maybe Stiles was with me." she said. "So I...we were in the woods. I wandered off and came across a Coyote with blue glowing eyes." she continued. "Malia." Mason said. "Yeah, I scared her and she bit me. I walked home and soon after I realized that there was something wrong with me." she explained.

"Who told you? And who helped you stay in control?" he asked. "Derek." she said. "Really? How'd you meet?" he asked. "I turned one full moon and ran off into the woods, hunters were after me. Derek pulled me away and brought me into his house. Asked me how long I'd been a Wercoyote and what pack I belong to. When he noticed me staring confused, he told me everything. He said he'd help me control it and that I needed to keep this a secret. I did. Never told my parents. Never told Scott that I knew Derek already." she explained.

"How did you find out Scott was a Werewolf?" he asked. "I found him in the woods one full moon. We started talking, formed this two man pack. Then Allison joined, then Lydia, Isaac, Derek, Kira, Malia, Liam, Hayden, Riley and you. And you know everything that has happened in the last six years. I've talked to you extensively about all of that." she said.

"You did. And?" Mason asked. Marlow thought for a second, then sighed. "I think I might have a brother." Marlow said.


	8. Loosing Hope

"Mason?" Marlow asked. No response. "Mason, it's gonna be okay. We'll figure something out - we always do." she assured him.

* * *

 _"What am I supposed to do?" Parrish asked. Mason had the idea to call Parrish as he apparently would be able to talk to the Rider._

 _"You're supposed to talk to the Ghost Rider. So we can find Stiles - and Riley." Marlow said. Parrish sighed. "Where is the Rider?" he asked. "In there." Marlow said, pointing to the small shack. Parrish went in._

* * *

"We found his cell. So he's not dead." Marlow said. "That's just a Relic. He's been taken, sooner or later we'll all be." Mason said. "Not if we can figure out a way to get them back." Marlow said.

"What if there is no way? Riley is slowly beginning to fade from my memory and I don't understand how that's possible." Coop said in the backseat.

Marlow sighed. "You can't forget her. Whatever it is that is making you forget her - fight it! Both of you can't forget Riley or Corey. We will get them back, I promise!" Marlow said.

* * *

 _Not even ten minutes later, the group heard a fight break out in the shack. Another two seconds later Scott and Liam came pushing the Hellhound outside. "What the hell?" Marlow yelled. "We got this!" Scott yelled._

* * *

"I need to go home. I have to talk to my dad. Where can I drop you guys off?" Marlow asked. She didn't want to leave them alone right now. But she really did have to talk to her dad urgently.

"At the police station. We'll meet Liam and Hayden there." Mason said. "Okay." Marlow said, pushing her foot down on the gas.

* * *

 _"What did you do, Theo?!" Marlow yelled down to him. The group arrived back at the shack only to find the Rider dead and Theo in the corner. "Nothing! I promise!" he yelled, probably to avoid getting beat up even more._

 _"Marlow, stop! It wasn't him!" Scott yelled. "What makes you think that?" Marlow asked angrily. "His pineal gland is missing." Scott said. "These murders have been going on for weeks. It couldn't have been him." Mason said. Marlow let go of Theo. "Well then who did it?" she asked._

* * *

Marlow pulled into the Sherrif's station parking lot. She stopped the car and Mason before he could go out. She held her hand up to his face and wiped his tears away. "We'll find him." she told him once more. "Thanks." he said. "Go, I'll meet you guys later." Marlow said. Mason went out of the car and Marlow drove off.

* * *

"Dad? Dad?!" Marlow yelled through the house. "In here!" she heard him yell. She went down to the hidden room. When she looked inside it wasn't empty anmore.

"What happened?" Marlow asked. "I don't know. It all appeared out of nowhere." he said. "Dad, an entire room doesn't just appear out of nowhere. On second thought." she said.

"What are you guys doing in here again?" Claudia asked in the doorway. "Mom, his room is back." Marlow said. Claudia looked at them confused. "There's nothing here." she said. "Yes, there is. Get in here." Noah said. He guided his wife into the room, she still couldn't see anything though.

"There's nothing in here." she said again. Noah looked around. "I don't remember your birthday last year. Or what we did for our anniversary or christmas for I don't know how many years." he said. And at that point, the conversation between her parents seemed to become secondary as she too realized that she didn't remember any birthday she spent with her mother. Or christmas, thanksgiving or any other holiday or big event. She wasn't at her first big singing competition nor did Marlow ever actually get a chance to tell her that she is a Werecoyote. None of that ever happened as her mother died when she was four yeas old. Lydia was right, with everything.

A tear ran down Marlow's cheek as she looked up and realized that her mother was really gone. She went and hugged her weeping father, something opened up behind them. And just as it opened it closed again. Marlow wiped tears out of her face. "Listen, dad." she said. "Go, help your friends. Help them get Stiles back here." he said. "Okay, I love you." she said, then rushed out.

* * *

Marlow arrived right as a giant fight with the Ghost Riders errupted. She turned around only to see Mason being caught by them. "Mason!" she yelled. "Run!" he yelled back as he disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

Marlow didn't know what to do. "Come on, we can do this! Let's send these zombie-ghosts back into the sky." Coop said. His fangs and claws extended and yellow flashed across his eyes. Marlow did the same with her blue glowing eyes and claws ready she and Coop jumped on the Ghost Riders back with a roar.

He quickly threw her back down and at this point Marlow and Coop had to do everything to avoid the wip. Marlow spun, jumped and at some point flew out of the way.

"Marlow! I can't escape them much longer!" Coop yelled. "Me neither!" she yelled back. And just a second later Coop too was gone in the green smoke. "Crap!" Marlow yelled. "Marlow! Let's go!" Liam yelled as he dragged her back out.

"Where are we going?!" Marlow yelled. "To Scott's, let's go!" Liam yelled. "I can't! I can't!" Marlow said as she stopped. Liam stopped shortly after. "Marlow, please. We have to go and figure out something." he said.

"No, Liam. I wanna go home. If I'm gonna get taken by these suckers I wann spend my last few hours at home. I'm done fighting. There's no winning this." she said.

"Marlow, don't loose hope. Not right now, we're so close to beating the Ghost Riders." he said. "I'm not loosing hope, Liam. I'm being realistic about this." she said.

"No you're being a pessimist about this. Always have been, always will be one." Liam said. "So what? I'm done fighting, I can't do this anmore! Now go, help Scott and the others. Go down fighting if you will." she said.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting in Stiles' room. She was waiting for the Ghost Riders to come, or Scott and the others. No one did though, so she just sat there on his bed trying to remember her brother.


	9. Frozen Memories

"Marlow! Marlow you have to come with me. We have a plan." Scott said. "What kind of plan?" Marlow asked. "You have to come with me. I can't explain that right now." he said. Marlow nodded. "Thanks." she said as they walked out of Stiles' room. "For what?" Scott asked. "For not listening to me." she said. Scott smiled. "Let's go." he said.

* * *

"So you wanna tell me that in order to remember my brother I have to turn into a popsicle?" Marlow asked. "No it's just gonna get cold enough to make you remember him." Lydia said. "Okay, okay. Scott can start." Marlow said.

"Me?" he asked. "You're his best friend." Marlow said. "You're his sister." he said. Marlow sighed. "I may or may not want to drag this out a little bit." Marlow said. "Okay, fine." Scott said, then stepped into the chamber.

After Scott and Malia's turn they insisted that Marlow go next as the machine might break soon. "You can do this. Just focus on him." Scott said.

"Okay." Marlow said as she stepped into the chamber. The door closed, startling Marlow. "How cold is this gonna get again?" she asked. "Very. But you'll be okay." Malia said. Marlow nodded once more.

"Hit me." she said. Lydia nodded and turned on the machine. The cold was okay at first. It was like a winter morning or evening when the temperatures drop to minus degrees. But the tempreture sank and sank even more. At first she couldn't feel her toes, then her fingers and her face and soon after that the cold grew unbearable.

"Marlow, Marlow focus on my voice." Lydia said. Marlow couldn't hear er at first, she was too focused on the cold. "Marlow!" Malia now yelled. "Let me do this." she told Lydia. Lydia backed away letting Malia take over.

"Marlow! Listen to me, you need to focus on your house. Walk inside the hallway to Stiles' and your room." she said. Marlow started to block out the freezing cold around her, only listening to Malia's voice.

"Okay. What now?" she asked as she visualized her the hallway. "Go into Stiles' room." Malia said. Marlow could feel herself walking into his room, looking around.

"Okay." she said again. "Now find something that'll trigger your memorys." Malia said. Marlow looked around and almost immediatly a board in the corner caught her eye. She walked closer to it, observing every little not, every picture. When the pictures suddenly faded and moving pictures replaced them. Almost like videos of her past.

She looked closer to the first one that caught her eye, placed a hand on the picture and suddenly it was as if she was back there. Back in the woods.

* * *

 _"Come on you snail!" Stiles shouted. "Stop shouting at me. I'm going as fast as I can. What are we even doing in the woods in the middle of the night?" she asked._

 _"I heard that there's was a dead body somewhere here." Stiles said. Marlow stopped. "I don't wanna see a dead body. And dad told you to stop listening to the police channel." Marlow said._

 _"Don't be such a chicken, come on." Stiles said. Marlow didn't want to. But she didn't know her way back home without her brother so it looked as if she had no other option but to follow him._

 _"Do I have to look at it?" she asked. "No, I promise. I'll protect you from the evil dead body." Stiles finally gave in. "I wanna go home." Marlow wined._

 _"I'm sick of your whining. Just come along_ _or go home." Stiles said as he walked faster ahead. "Wait, don't leave me!" Marlow yelled. But he was already too far ahead._

 _"Stiles! Stiles?!" Marlow yelled as she was close to tears. She didn't like being in the woods alone._

 _Another ten minutes of Marlow walking aimlessly through the woods passed. "Stiles!" she yelled once more. She was getting tired. She wanted to go home._

 _"Marlow!" Stiles yelled. He realized he'd lost his sister a few minutes after he walked ahead of her. "Marlow come on. I'm sorry, we can go home now!" he yelled._

 _"Come on Marlow." he mumbled to himself when he suddenly heard a scream from afar. "Marlow!" he yelled as he ran after the sound of the scream._

* * *

Marlow remembered that night clearly now. Mason was right, she would've never walked into the woods alone. Especially not at night. She moved on to the next picture.

* * *

 _"I wanna come with you guys." Marlow told Stiles. "No. I can't let you get hurt." he said. Marlow balled her fists. Sometimes it took a lot for her not to spill her secret to her brother and friends._

 _"Stiles, Allison's dead. Your fate is in the stars, I'm not letting you get hurt either." Marlow said. "I can't allow this." Stiles. "You're right, you can't allow or not allow me anything. I'm my own person, I have been a great help to all of you so far. I'm done being left out." she said._

 _"Marlow..." he said, when suddenly the Oni and the Nogitsune appeared in front them. "Marlow!" he yelled trying to push her away before they could get to her._

 _The Oni got to her before though. They sliced her across the stomach. "Marlow! Why are you doing this?!" he yelled up to the Nogitsune. "I don't know. Maybe I just want you to suffer some more before you die." he said, then disappeared as fast he came. The Oni followed him._

 _"Marlow, it's gonna be okay. You're gonna make it." he said. "I know. There's something I have to tell you though. If I actually die." she said. "You won't." Stiles said. "But-" she said. "Marlow, you won't die." he said. "I have to go though. I'm gonna bring you to Derek." he said. "Okay." she said._

 _"What happened?" Derek asked as Stiles put Marlow on the bed. "The Oni got to her. We have to do something. I have to meet up with Scott though. I don't want to leave her, but." Stiles said._

 _"It's okay, go." Derek said. "You will make it. I love you." Stiles said. Then he gave her a kiss on the forehead and left._

* * *

Marlow didn't die that day. But Allison and Aiden did and with them did her hope of trusting people. She went to the next picture.

* * *

 _"Marlow! Get out of here!" Scott yelled as he fought of another Berserker. "No! I can't keep this a secret anymore!" Marlow yelled. "What are you talking about?!" Malia yelled._

 _Marlow went ahead, extending her claws and fangs and flashing her blue eyes. She roared out loud, startling Scott as he had never seen Marlow like this before. Marlow stopped for a second to look at Scott, immediatly being knocked to the side by one of the Berserkers._

 _She only remembers Kira falling next to her and Derek turning back into himself. The Berserkers left after Kate called them back and about half an hour later. Stiles re-joined the group._

 _"I have to tell you something." Marlow said. "I've been trying to tell you since the Oni attacked me." she said. "What is it?" Stiles asked concerned._

 _Marlow sighed. "Go ahead." Scott assured her, despite still being in shock himself. Marlow closed her eyes and opened them back up to reveal her blue glowing eyes to him. Stiles took a step back._

 _"When? When did that happen?" Stiles asked. "In the woods. When I was eight." Marlow said. "When I left you alone in the woods?" he asked. "Yeah." she said._

* * *

Stiles handled the news well, unlike their dad. The memories were getting clearer and clearer now. Marlow could faintly make out Malia's voice in the background, telling her to come back. But she couldn't, not yet. There was only one more picture.

* * *

 _"What's so important that it can't wait until tomorrow?" the blonde asked semi-annoyed. "Okay so there is this dude and he might do some real illegal stuff right now. Scott and I are heading out to check it out. Wanna come along?" he asked. Marlow looked at him, her eyes narrowed. "Seriously?" she finally asked. "What?" Stiles asked back as the shining in his eyes disappeared._

 _"Okay, is it possible that at this point you are just looking for trouble so you don't have to worry about graduating?" Marlow asked. Stiles looked back at her playfully schocked. "Why would I?" he asked. "Why wouldn't you? Graduating is a scary thing. Moving on to college..." she said._

 _"Okay, I just wanted to spend some time with you before I go." he said. "Awww." she made. "Come on, we still have some time together. And it's not like I'm never gonna see you again after you graduate." she added._

 _"Yeah, but..." he trailed off. "Look, Stiles...I would love to do this with you guys but Riley and me have a giant exam tomorrow and because of our latest big 'adventure' I really need a good grade on this or else I'll get held back. And I'm not and I repeat, I am NOT gonna stay in tenth grade one more time." Marlow said, heavily gesturing._

 _Stiles sighed "Okay, fine. I get it. There's one more thing though..." he said. "I actually wanted to give this to you when I graduate but, looking at recent events, I decided to do this right now." he added as he fumbled around in his pockett and finally pulled out a necklace with a lockett. He handed it to Marlow, she opened it and there were two pictures inside. One was of their mom and dad and one was of Stiles. Marlow smiled to herself._

 _"You like it?" Stiles asked. "Love it." she said and quickly hugged him. "Thanks. Okay, now go catch the criminal mastermind. But don't get hurt, or break stuff." she warned. "Got it. See ya later." he shouted as he ran off._

* * *

She touched the lockett on her necklace. "Of course." she said. "Marlow! You need to come back! Wake up!" Malia yelled.

"No! Not yet! It's working!" she yelled. "No! You have to come back to us!" Scott yelled. Marlow looked down, seeing her arm turn into ice all the way up to the lockett.

She then felt someone pull her out of the chamber. Marlow fell to the floor, her breath escaping her lungs. "Are you okay?" Scott asked her, trying to pull her up.

"Just breathe. Slowly breathe." Malia said, helping her up as well. Marlow stood up, taking the necklace off to look into the lockett.

She opened it, this time finding a picture of her parents and one of her and Stiles. She smiled. "It's working." she said.

"Well now the machine is broken. I can't go in there." Lydia said. "You have to! You and Stiles have the strongest connection out of all of us!" Scott yelled.

"Uhm, I beg to differ." Marlow said. "Marlow..." Scott said. "What? I'm his sister. I'm the one who continiously picked up the pieces everytime Lydia ignored him and he came back home devestated. I have the strongest connection to him!" Marlow said.

"Lydia, I love you and I know you've changed but even you have to admitt that the fact that you have romantical feelings for each other all of the sudden is more than just strange." she said.

"I'm not saying that we're meant to be together forever. Maybe this won't last a month, but I have to know. I think I love him." Lydia said. "You think, Lydia, you think. You don't just think that you love someone. Love is a very strong word, you don't just throw that around millie vanillie." Marlow said. She sighed, shaking her head. "I can't do this. I have my answers. I know he existed and now I'm gonna go try and find him." Marlow said.

"Don't go out there. We need you here." Scott said. "You have it under control." Marlow said as she opened the door. She walked out, falling to the floor immediatly. "Goddamnit." she said. She ran outside, ran all the way back to school. To go to the jeep.


	10. Goodbye, Brother

Marlow sits in the passenger seat of the Jeep, waiting, waiting for something -anything- to happen. And it did. The headlights flashed on and after the annitial confusion of that, she looked down and suddenlyher brother shot up next to her in the drivers seat. Both mutually started screaming in shock.

"Oh my god!" Marlow yelled. "Oh my god!" Stiles yelled back. "Stiles?!" she asked. "Marlow." Stiles said overjoyed, hugging his sister. "I'm so glad you're back. Don't you ever leave again." Marlow said. "Trust me, I won't!" Stiles said.

"We gotta go. The Ghost Riders are coming!" Stiles said. "Well I don't know where exactly the others are right now. They might have gone back to Scott's house." Marlow said. In reality she obviously knew that the others might very well still be in the bunker, but she wanted to be with her brother at the moment and for all she knew the others might have gone back to Scott's house. Stiles nodded. "Let's go then." he said.

* * *

Coop had been wandering around the train station for quite a bit, looking for Riley. He was beginning to loose hope that he would find her. There were tons of people in the train station and all of them were completely catatonic, Riley was most likely too and that's why she wasn't responding. He was about to move on to the next quarter of the station when he finally spottet Riley on a bench nearby him.

"Oh thank god." he mumbled as he moved to towards her. He kneeled down in front of her and looked into the girls eyes. "Riley." he said. She was completely gone. Riley looked straight ahead not bothering to look at her boyfriend.

"Riley, please..." Coop tried again. He put his hand on hers and looked her into the eyes. "It's me, Coop. I'm right here. Just look at me." he pleaded. "Come on. I can't loose you. I love you." he said. He sighed, sitting down on the ground. He knew it wasn't right to give up when he was so close to getting her back, but he didn't know what he was supposed to do next.

"Come on. Stand up, man." he suddenly heard Mason saying. "She's not responding." Coop said. Mason gave Coop his hand and helped him up. "Well maybe...maybe you need to kiss her." Mason said.

"This isn't Sleeping Beauty, Mason. She's not gonna wake up from a kiss." Coop said. "Do you have a better idea. Come on, we need to wake her up." Mason said, giving Coop a slight shove towards his best friend.

"Here goes nothing." Coop said. "It's not nothing." Mason said behind him. Coop sat next to her on the bench. He kissed her and...nothing happend. "I told you." Coop said. "I-I love you too." Riley suddenly said.

Mason sighed in relive. "Thank god." he said. The couple kissed again. "Okay guys, you're cute. But we need to find Hayden. She's looking for Corey." Mason said. "Let's go then." Riley said.

* * *

No one was at Scott's house. So Marlow and Stiles moved onto the hospital. And they came at the right time. Douglas and Parrish were back. Stiles hit Douglas with his bat and immediatly hugged Scott and Liam. "Uh, guys, guys!" Marlow said as a flaming Parrish approached the group. He attacked, nearly incenirating the teenagers. Marlow, Scott and Liam moved quickly to pin Parrish against the wall. Stiles "put out Parrish" so to say, with a fire extinguisher.

He seemed to regain conciousness. "What are you doing, Parrish?" Marlow asked, sighing. "It's not me." he said. "Douglas is merging the two worlds. He wants th Ghost Riders to cross over." Parrish explained. "How do we stop it?" Liam asked. "You can't. But you can divert it." he said.

* * *

"Any sign of him?" Mason asked Hayden. She shook her head. "We haven't found him either." Riley said. "We've looked in almost all of the stations. He has to be somewhere." Coop said. "There's still a bunch of other stations and we're loosing time right now." Riley said as the announcer announced that the train would arrive in ten minutes.

"Hey. I think-I think that's him." Mason said. "What?" Coop asked. "I think the announcers voice. That's Corey. And he must be somewhere." Mason said. "Maybe...maybe we need to follow the cords." Riley said. Mason nodded. When suddenly they heard the horses again. Or actually, just one.

"Oh no. We have to go." Riley said. "Too late." Coop said. The horse was moving towards the group. They ducked down but quickly realized that it wasn't in fact a Ghost Rider on the horse, but "Liam?" Riley asked.

* * *

Liam had gone into the train station and Douglas had destroyed the packs plan. At least the first attempt at it. He send all three of them to different places. Marlow was back at the school. Marlow was at a loss. She knew she couldn't find Stiles in time. She had to find someone else she could fight with. She flashed her blue eyes. "Malia!" she roared. A few minutes later Malia came running out of the library with Peter. Theo followed.

"What are you doing here?" Malia asked. "I just wanna help." Theo said. "We don't need your help." Malia said. "Malia, we don't have time for bickering right now. We have to help Scott." Marlow said. "What now?" Peter asked. "We have to divert the train that will eventually turn us into a Ghost Town, Peter. So let's go." Marlow said.

* * *

The rest of the pack went to look for Corey. They were following the cords and finally seemed to have found the room Corey was in. Coop looked off to the side and spotted his "Mom?!" he yelled. "What? Where is she?" Riley asked. "Over there. Mom!" he yelled. "Go on, save Corey. I'll get my mom." he said, running off. "He'll be fine. Come on, we're loosing time." Liam said, pulling Riley with her. They opened the door and found Corey hooked up to a bunch of wires. "Attention all passengers, the train will be arriving in eight minutes." Corey said.

"Oh Corey, that looks painfull." Riley said. "You don't say." Corey said. "Okay, we'll pull out the wires. It'll hurt, but Corey will heal." Hayden said. "We can't. If we stop the merging now, Scott won't be able to divert the train." Liam said. "You just wanna leave him like this?" Mason asked. "It's okay. I'll be fine." Corey said. "Oh Corey." Riley said, placing a hand on his forehead. Corey closed his eyes for a second. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore." he said. "You're powers are growing." Coop's mom suddenly said in the doorway.

* * *

Marlow, Malia, Peter and Theo arrived at the spot in the woods were the diverter would be and definitely needed help now. "He's not alone!" Theo yelled running ahead. "He's got a pack!" he added. "And Theo's not in it. But I am!" Malia yelled. "Me too!" Marlow yelled as well. "I'm not in the pack. But, no one likes a Nazi." Peter finally said.

All Hell broke loose then and the big showdown-fight errupted. Marlow jumped at a Ghost Rider with a roar. She kicked him down, when another kicked her down. She jumped back up and kicked him across the face. He was only momentarilly stunned and soon a bunch of the Riders surrounded her. Suddenly Theo shoved the Ghost Riders away and pulled Marlow out of the circle. Marlow looked at him, she wasn't sure if she should thank Theo or not. She didn't have to think of it for long as Theo was soon after struck down again.

Malia flew over a wall of Ghost Riders and threw one of their whips to Scott, who was finally able to divert the train. He roared into the sky, signalling Liam that they could free Corey now.

* * *

The group heard the roar. "They did it." Liam said. He, Hayden and Coop started pulling the wires out of Corey. He yelled out in pain. "Touch his hand." Sadie, Coop's mom, said to Riley. "Okay, don't worry sugar. It'll be okay." she said. "Why can I do this now? I'm not a Werecyote anymore." Riley said to Sadie. "Yeah, but Witches can do that too. And even better because they don't absorb the pain. They just take it." Sadie said.

When they finally pulled out the wires, the group had to act fast to get Corey help. "Get him to Melissa, she's somewhere here." Coop said to Mason."Okay, thanks." he said as he carried Corey away. "Wait, I'll help you." Coop said.

"So...it's over? Can we go now?" Riley asked. "Yeah, let's get out of here. You're Uncle really wants to see you." Liam said. "Well I wanna see him too, damnit. Let's get the hell out of here." Riley said.

* * *

Marlow was driving Scott, Malia and Theo home. "Listen, Theo. Thanks for helping me. I guess...you really are trying to change. Or at least not murder people anymore." Marlow said. "I just wanna help." Theo said. "You're still going back into the ground." Malia said in the passenger seat. "Malia..." Marlow said "What? You said he's going back into the ground." Malia said to Scott. "He did help though." Scott said. Malia sighed annoyed. "But, Theo...if you ever cross us again. You are going back into the ground. For good. You're never getting out again, understood?" Marlow asked. Theo just nodded and Malia smirked out of the window.

* * *

"Riley, thank god you're back." Parrish said as Riley arrived home. "Uncle Jordan." she said, running to hug him. Parrish saw Coop and Sadie in the doorway. "Thanks for bringing her back." Parrish said to Coop as the two untangled again. Riley went to Coop to kiss him. "Always." he said, looking into her eyes.

"I gotta get to the Police Station." Parrish suddenly said. "Right now?" Riley asked. "Things are back to normal. I gotta get to work." he said. "I don't feel like being alone right now." Riley said. "You can come with us. We're getting take-out. I bet you're hungry." Sadie said. "Starving." both said.

* * *

It was the last day of School. For the Seniors the last day ever. Stiles, Scott and Lydia would move on to College. Malia would stay in Summer School. It was surreal to Marlow that it was all over now. She and Riley were standing by their lockers, watching their friends get their last things out of their locker.

Noticing the glances between Stiles and Lydia, Riley leaned into Marlow and asked "So, they're like together now?" Marlow sighed, she didn't like the idea of this at all. It was weird to her that Lydia ever so suddenly fell in love with Stiles. "I guess so." she said. "I give it a month." Riley said. Marlow snorted. "I give it two weeks." she said. "I give it three days." Malia said, joining them. Marlow looked at her smiling weakly. "You gonna be okay?" Marlow asked. "I guess I have no other choice." she said. "You'll find the right one. At some point, you will." Riley said, looking down the hallway to look at Coop talking to Liam, Mason and Corey. "I like you guys together. We can keep him." Malia said. "As if we could seperate them now." Marlow said. The three laughed.

* * *

Marlow, Riley, Stiles, Scott, Liam and Mason met by the Jeep. "So, still bickering?" Scott asked Marlow and Liam. They looked at each other smirking. "Nope." she said. "Meet the new and official Co-Alphas of the McCall Pack." Mason said. "Co-Alphas? That's new." Stiles said smiling. "Yeah, well hopefully we'll make it work." Liam said. "I know you will. And I think that's the best solution you could find. And I'm proud you found it alone." Scott said.

"I can't believe you aren't in school for three months, yet Malia's the one going to Summer School." Marlow said. "Aren't you glad to have me out of the house?" Stiles asked. "No, you were just gone for three months and now you're leaving for good." she said. "Come here." he said hugging her.

"Oh and Mason." Stiles said. He took his bat out of his trunk and handed it to Mason. "Here you go." Stiles said. Mason smiled. "Thanks. But I don't play Baseball." he said. "Yeah, neither do I." Stiles said, making Marlow laugh. "Well, this is good-bye I guess." Stiles said. "Yeah. Have fun in college and don't break too many things." Marlow said, hugging him once more. "Promise." he said.

She went on to hug Scott as well. "You didn't think I'd forget my other brother, did you?" she asked. "Do your thing and don't let Liam tell you what to do." Scott whispered. "I hard that." Liam said. Marlow and Scott laughed. "Okay, good-bye." she said once more. "Bye, bye mom and dad." Riley said, mock-saluting towards. "I'm not your dad." Stiles said. "Of course not. You're the mom in this thing." Riley said.

The group walked away from the jeep. "Where's Hayden?" Marlow asked Liam. "At the station. Talking to her sister." Liam said. "Everything okay?" Riley asked. "Yeah, she can just never leave her side again." Liam said. "We'll see her again...at some point." Mason said.

Malia, Corey and Coop exited the school. "Over here, guys!" Riley yelled. The three joined the group as the Jeep pulled out the parking lot. Stiles honked one last time and he and Scott waved towards the pack. They waved back and then the two left.

"So, what are you gonna do after Summer School?" Marlow asked Malia. She shrugged. "I guess I'll stick around another year." she said. "Sounds good." Marlow said smiling. Malia smiled back. "I can't belive they actually just graduated." Riley said, while Coop put his hands around her stomach, hugging her. "Well, guess it's up to us to keep the trouble going." Marlow smiling as she looked after the Jeep.


	11. New Beginnings

Life after the Pack and supernatural drama was as boring as Marlow had imagined it. And she loved every second of it. Even though she knew it could change at every second, Marlow was trying to enjoy her Senior Year of Highschool and then do whatever. But there still was a year between her and that sweet freedom she wanted so bad.

And another thing that was bugging her, and the rest of her friends, was Liams moping about Hayden lately. She had moved but of course Liam was quickly set on the idea that she had broken up with him during that. At the moment, Marlow, Mason and Corey were busy getting Liam ready so he could get his ass on to the Lacrosse field. "Liam, will you stand up please? We're just trying to help you." Marlow whined. "I can't handle this." he said. Marlow sighed, annoyed. She got that Liam was sad about Hayden leaving, but it was getting harder and harder to help him get through it. "Yes, you can. And you've handled so much worse than this. You're practically the Alpha now." Mason said as he put Liams shirt on him. "Ahem!" Marlow made.

Mason roled his eyes. "Co-Alpha." he said, looking at Marlow. She smirked at him playfully. "I'm nothing without her." he said again. "Liam, can you help me with this, please?" Corey asked as he tried putting Liams gear over his limp body. "Hayden left me." Liam said. "She moved, to protect her sister. And it's not like she dumped you or anything." Mason reminded him. "Why is your arm so heavy? Marlow, can you help me please?" Corey asked. The blonde sighed, but stepped up to help the boys put his gear on. "Riley and Coop left too." Liam said. "Riley and Coop are visiting his sister Daphne and her family in L.A. They're literally gonna be back tomorrow." Marlow reminded him.

Meanwhile, Mason looked at a text on his phone. "Okay, Scott says Coach is losing it." Mason said, terrified. "When is Coach not loosing it?" Marlow asked as Liam dropped forward once more. "Scott's leaving, too." he said. Marlow and Corey pulled him back up. "Going to college is not leaving, okay? It's called growing up. And we're all gonna be going to different colleges eventually." Mason said. "I thought we were both applying to UCLA." Corey said. "Yeah, and Riley, Coop and I are going to Los Angeles as well." Marlow said. "What, you guys are going to the same college? You're all leaving me?" Liam asked. "That is not the point. Stop it, Marlow." Mason warned. "Well, Marlow is my name and tough love is my game. This little Drama Queen right here needs to grow up. It's time, Liam. Other men have beautiful daughters that are just waiting to meet you." the blonde said.

"What is the point?" Liam asked Mason. "So you're just gonna ignore me now, huh?" Marlow asked. "The point is that summer's almost over, we're about to be seniors, this is about to be the best year of our entire lives, and you're still captain of the lacrosse team." Mason said as the boys dragged Liam out of the locker room and Marlow quickly grabbed his feet. "So come on. We got to-" Mason said when they suddenly pummeled to the floor. "God damnit, Liam." Marlow complained. Masons phone buzzed once more. He shot back into sitting position. "Coach is making Diaz captain." he said. Liam thought for a second, then shot back to his feet and ran off. Corey ran after him.

Marlow sat back up, groaning in pain. "Why didn't we think of this sooner?" she asked. Mason waved her off. "At least they're on the field now." he said. "Mason?" Marlow asked as they got back up. "Yeah?" he asked. "I need my best girl back." she said. Mason sighed, putting his arms around his best friend. "Just remember, she'll literally be back tomorrow." he said.

* * *

"Riley! Come here, best friend!" Marlow yelled, hugging her best friend. "Oh, I've missed you so much! L.A. was fun, but it's good to be back." Riley said. Marlow let go of Riley. "Cooper." she said as the fist bumped. "So? Wanna go iniside? The line to the new councelors office is going to go all the way out here if we don't hurry." Riley said. It was Senior Registration day and things were starting to move pretty quickly. "Wait for us!" Mason yelled as he, Corey and Liam met up with their friends.

A heated discussion broke out on what classes the group were taking. "Latin? You wanna take Latin?" Riley asked Liam. "Yeah? What's so bad about that?" he asked back. "Nothing. But wouldn't you rather do Spanish with Marlow and me?" the brunette asked. "I don't know. We'll see what the councelor says." he said. "If you say so." Riley said. "I'm trying to scoot away from any math class at the moment, but I know she'll force me into one anyway so I'm just hoping it won't be the hardest." Marlow said.

* * *

Marlow sat infront of the new Guidance Councelor, Ms. Monroe, awaiting what she'd say about the courses she picked. "AP Biology, AP Psychology, German Language and Culture, Studio Art, Health, Film and Literature. These are some impressive choices, Ms. Stilinski." Ms. Monroe said aprovingly. "Thank you, of course there's more and I'm hoping to maybe even get into the Yearbook comittee." Marlow said. "That's great. You know, you are an interesting young woman. I heard about all of yours and your friends adventures. Pretty crazy sometimes, huh?" Ms. Monroe asked. Marlow raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I guess." she finally said.

"You know if anything weird ever happens, anything at all, you can tell me. I promise that it will stay between the two of us. No one else will ever find out about it." Ms. Monroe said. "Of course." Marlow said. "I'll make sure to talk to you if anything weird should happen to me. That's what you're here for after all." she added. "So, have you seen anything out of the ordinary happen recently?" Ms. Monroe asked. 'Apart from Benefactors, Berserkers, Chimera Packs, French Beasts and Ghost Riders?' she thought. "No, not really." Marlow said. Ms. Monroe nodded. "I think I should go now. There're still a lot of people waiting." Marlow said as she stood up from her seat. "Oh, you can stay if you want. We could talk." Ms. Monroe offered. But Marlow was already at the door. Not only the huge line in front of the office was making her leave. Something was clearly off about this new Guidance Councelor. She was clearly sticking her nose into stuff she really shouldn't. "Oh no, that's okay. My friends are waiting for me anyways." Marlow said. "Well, okay, thanks for the talk." Ms. Monroe said.

Marlow slipped out the door. Taking a deep breath as she walked off to find her friends. "Hey, everything okay?" Riley asked Marlow, seeing that she looked sort of freaked out. "Did you notice anything weird about the new councelor?" Marlow asked back. "She was asking a lot of questions. And not just the school related kind." Coop agreed. As they walked around the school Mason and Liam caught up with them. "You talking about Ms. Monroe? She asked me some weird stuff." Mason said. "You too?" Riley asked. Mason nodded. "Corey as well." he added. "Okay, we need to stay away from her as much as possible." Marlow decided. "Agreed. Who knows what else she'll try to find out. And more importantly why." Liam said.

Off in the distance they heard screams. "What now?" Marlow sighed. "Let's go." Coop said. They ran off to the source of the panic and what they found was once again threatening to ruin the peace that the group was finally feeling. Rats. Rats everywhere. Students on chairs, screaming in fear as the hoard of rats scurried around the room. "Not Rats!" Riley yelled. "It looks like we're gonna need a book on rats, too." Mason said.

* * *

The gutter, one of the only places the supernatural world seemed to lead the pack lately. "Why do these gutter-calling things always have to happen when I'm wearing my best clothes?" Marlow asked to no one as she stepped into another spot of goo on the floor. "Stop being such a princess." Liam said. Marlow roled her eyes. " You know, it's not as irrational as you think. There's actually an evolutionary advantage of having an innate fear of spiders, snakes, and rats." Mason chimed in, not in the mood for fights. "How do you know they came from here?" Liam asked. "Well, they came clawing through the vents, and those pipes lead directly down here." Mason explained as they walked along. "What is that?" Liam asked, nodding towards a pile of bloody, dead rats. "It's a rat king." Mason said.

"Of course. What else would it be?" Marlow asked. "I think we need re-inforcements." Mason said. "I'll call Malia." Liam said as he took out his phone. "Leave the girl alone, will 'ya?" Marlow said annoyed. They were supposed to handle things from now on alone. Calling their friends everytime something happened wouldn't work when Scott and Lydia were in College and Malia in Paris. "Just one more time." Liam said.

About twenty minutes later the Werecoyote showed up, clearly more than annoyed. "Sorry." Marlow mouthed to her. "You've got two minutes." Malia said. "What do you think happened?" Liam asked while Mason poked around inside the rats. Malia knelt down, sighing. "Rats freaked out, crawled all over each other, got their tails knotted up. Tore each other apart trying to break free." she explained as she ripped a dead rat out by its tail. "You read up on rat king?" Mason asked. "What's a rat king?" Malia asked back, then sniffed the dead animal. She held it up to the others faces. "Oh! I'm good. Thank you." Liam said as he jumped back a little. "Yeah, I think that might be your thing only." Marlow agreed, then backt away. Mason backt away to a nearby wall. "Yep. I'm, I'm good just over here." he said, leaning against the wall.

"Can you smell it? It's fear." Malia said, still holding the rat up. Liam swiped her arm down. Malia dropped the animal. "Yeah, it's the same as the ones in the math classroom." Liam said. "Why were there rats in a classroom?" Malia asked. "Uh, they ran in during second period, uh, about 50 of them." Liam explained. "Your two minutes are up." Malia said. "Where are you going?" Liam yelled after her. "Paris. This isn't my problem." she said. "So you think this is a problem?" Liam asked. "Maybe. Probably. But you've got it covered, and I've got a plane to catch." Malia said as she walked off. "I thought it was delayed?" Mason asked. "Rerouted." Malia said before rounding a corner. "Rerouted, yeah." Marlow repeated. "Can we get out of here now. I'm starting to smell like gutter." she added. "Fine, grab a rat before you leave though." Mason said. "You grab it." Marlow said.

* * *

"Do we really have to bother Melissa with this right now?" Marlow asked as the three stepped into the hospital. "We're just gonna ask her to take a look at the rat real quick." Mason assured them. "If you say so..." Marlow said as they walked up to Melissa. "Ms. McCall?" Mason asked. The woman looked up. "Yeah. Hey. Oh, my gosh. You guys brought me dinner?" she asked. "That's really nice." she added. "No. It's not dinner." Mason quickly interrupted. "It's not dinner?" Melissa repeated, disappointed. She opened the bag. "It's definitely not dinner." she said, disgusted. "We were hoping you could take a look at it for us." Liam said. "Well, I was hoping that someone was going to bring me dinner." Melissa said. "Which is what I did!" Riley suddenly said behind them. She and Coop rushed towards the group. She handed a bag over to Melissa who took it smiling. "Thank you. You are and Angel." she said. "Just doing what I can to not annoy the only sources left to help us here." Riley said as she lightly hit the two boys in the back of the head.

"Well, thank you again. But, now is not the time for a rat autopsy, so get this and yourselves out of here." Melissa demanded. Marlow was ready to drag the boys out of the hospital, that's how embarassed she was at the moment. "No, but we really-" Liam said. "No. Out." Melissa repeated annoyed. "Okay. All right." Mason said as the group walked away. "Can you guys please tell me why we have to annoy everyone that could potentially help us in the future today? Can't those dead animals wait until there isn't some huge tragedy going on?" Marlow whispered sternly when the group was far away enough. "What if we wait too long and another supernatural tragedy happens?" Liam asked. Marlow sighed and looked at Riley. "He does have a point." the brunette said.

"Well, we still haven't made any progress. This whole thing is just too get behind." Marlow said. "Didn't you say something like this happened like three years ago? You told me a bunch of crows flew through a classroom window. Why did that happen again?" Mason asked. Marlow thought back to that time, she had completely clouded over that fact since eversince that happened a lot worse stuff befell Beacon Hills. "Well, last time it was because of the Darach..." Marlow trailed off. "You don't think...Ms. Blake is back, do you?" Mason asked. Marlow's thoughts were racing. Could she be? "I don't-" Suddenly, a fight broke loose next to them. "Back off!" one man yelled as he pushed another onto a gurney. "Hey, now, that's called assault!" the one on the gurney yelled back. "Can I get security over here?" Melissa yelled. "Oh, really? Assault? Assault?" the pusher asked. "Yeah." the other one said angrily. Liam stepped up to the pair. "Sir, you need to calm down." he warned the pusher. A punch hit Liam quicker than he could react. The punch was surely meant for the man on the gurney, but Liam had stepped up to suddenly for the other man to stop. Liam had lost control on his powers recently and after the stunt that man just pulled Marlow knew it had happened again. She rushed up to Liam, turning him away from the gaze of the two men. "Let's go, let's go." she said as she pushed him forward. "Children!" she heard Riley yell at the men.

The two ran off and Marlow pushed Liam into an elevator. She slightly shoved him away from the open door and pushed any button that would make the doors close. Waiting for the doors to close seemed like an enternity. As Marlow peeked out into the hallway to make sure no one was going to enter the elevator she spotted another unexplainable thing she'd have to tell the others later. A man with fangs was running towards the elevator. Thankfully it closed before he could reach it. Marlow fell back against the elevator wall as the man released a frustrated roar that got lost in the trouble following the accident. Her breathing came out shallow as Liam was repeating his mantra next to her. The Werecoyote reached forward and pushed the emergency stop button. She sank to the floor in schock. Marlow was well aware she shouldn't be schocked by anything at this point. But the thought that the Darach might be back, this mystery man at the door and the general stress of being the future co-leader of this pack were weighing down on her. "Oh God." she breathed out. When Liam had calmed down enough, he sat down next to Marlow concerned.

"You okay?" Liam asked. "I think." she said, nodding. "There was...there was a guy out there...with fangs." she said, trying to catch her breath. "What? What do you mean? What was he doing?" Liam asked, alarmed. "I don't know. He ran up to the elevator like it was life or death and angrily huffed when the door closed. I think he might be after us." Marlow said. "If he really is then we'll see him again. One way or another." Liam said, jockingly. Marlow laughed a little. "True." she said. She turned her gaze back to Liam. "You know you need to get over Hayden eventually, right?" she asked. Liam looked onto the floor for a second, then nodded. "I know. I just need time for that." he said. "Sometimes I wish you would have shown that kind of behavior when we broke up. It always seems like what we had never meant anything to you." she said. He looked back up. "That's not true. You know that." he said. "It isn't? Because you were quick to get with Hayden after we split." Marlow said. "And after everything we went through...I guess I just thought you'd be sadder. Or at least wait until hopping into bed with the next girl you meet." she added. Liam was silent. Marlow sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I just...I just don't know what to do or say anymore. You're not the only one that has had a hard year." she said. He nodded. "I know." he said. She grabbed his hand. "Hey." she said. "You know that even if Hayden really broke up with you, that doesn't mean the end of the world. You're young and there are other very strong and beautiful women out there that would kill to be with you. Now that doesn't mean she'll be here tomorrow or next year. But she'll come and she'll be the right one." she added, squeezing his hand. Liam smiled at her. Marlow smiled back. He leaned in. So did she. They shared a kiss. Neither of them pulled back. It felt right in the moment. A few seconds later they broke apart again. They smiled at each other and for the first time in months it felt genuine. Marlow laughed over-joyed. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what got over me." Liam said. He didn't really look like he meant it thought. And Marlow was glad about that. "Who knows what is even happening anymore?" she asked. "So, does this mean...?" he asked, looking for the right thing to say. Marlow stood up, sighing but still smiling. "I don't know. Maybe you should just see if you still feel the same way you do right now tomorrow." she said. "Okay." he said, smiling. "And until then," she said, turning the elevator back on. "Let's keep quiet about this. There's no need to get Masons hope up for nothing." she said. Both laughed as the elevator doors opened up again. "Oh and let's not forget about that guy. He definitely wanted something from us. He'll be back." Marlow said.

* * *

On their way to the nightly study hall, the three teenagers were discussing the fight. "Hey, what'd you do with that rat?" Liam asked Mason as they exited his car. "I lost it in the fight." Mason recalled. "Melissa's gonna kill us." he added. "Yeah, she will." Marlow said. "I don't think we can ever go back there again." Liam added. "Yeah. That might work for you, but what about me?" Mason asked. "It could be a problem." Liam said. "Yeah." Mason said. "Naw, don't wory. Riley's gonna heal you no whatter what happens." Marlow assured him. "I can't believe those two lovebirds just snuck back home like that and left me there." Mason complained as they entered the building. "Oh, leave them alone. They're in love. You know what that's like." Marlow said. "Yeah." he said. "Also I'm a little mad you didn't tell me you kissed." he added. Marlow's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" she asked calmly. "Yeah. She just helped me calm down. That's all." Liam added quickly.

"Come on you two. You can't fool me. I've known both of you for way too long." Mason said. Marlow sighed. "How did you know?" she asked. "Both of you came out of that elevator practically radiating joy. Neither of you had done that in weeks." Mason explained. He looked at the two. "So are you like back together now?" he asked. Both shrugged. "We'll see." Marlow said as they rounded a corner and spotted Parrish and another man in the hallway. Marlow nudged Liam in the arm repeatedly. "That's him. The guy from the elevator." she said. The man growled as he turned his attention toward the trio. "Something you let out. It must be stopped." he told Parrish then turned back to the teenagers. "Is he talking to you?" Mason asked Liam. "I hope not." he said. "He must want something." Marlow said.

The man growled agressively, then flashed his orange eyes at the group and burst into flames. "Get behind us." Liam said as he shoved Mason behind the two. "Wait, that's a..." Mason said, trailing off as he already knew the answer. "Hellhound." Liam said, finishing his thought anyways. Both Hellhounds fought back and forth until the second one threw Parrish against a wall and he dropped down unconcious. "Parrish!" Marlow yelled, worriedly. "Run!" Liam yelled to Mason. "Wait, I'm not leaving you!" Mason demanded. Marlow pushed him away. "No, he's a Hellhound! Run!" Liam yelled again. "Go!" Marlow said. Mason ran off and Marlow and Liam nodded at each other. Liam flashed his yellow eyes, Marlow her blue ones. Both ran towards the Hellhound with a roar. Liam flipped through the air, kicking him down. Marlow additionally kicked him in the face. He grabbed her by her foot in return and pulled her to the floor. "Marlow!" Liam yelled, then hit him across the head with a locker door he'd just ripped out. The Hellhound grabbed it and pinned Liam against the row of lockers. Marlow got back up, ready to pull him away. When he started talking again, she stopped in her tracks. "If the Wild Hunt couldn't keep you, nothing can." he said, but stopped before doing anything more.

"No. No, it's not you." he said. Marlow raised an eyebrow, confused. Who was he looking for? Suddenly she saw Mason in the corner of her eye, armed with the bat Stiles had given to him before leaving. She mouthed a silent "No." to him, but before she could stop it the Hellhound had already grabbed the bat and swung Mason across the head with it. He fell to the ground. The Hellhound swung the locker door at Liam, who ducked away just in time. Liam swung at the man a few more times. He in return slashed Liam across the stomach. Marlow punched the Hellhound across the face. He slashed her across hers. She hissed out in pain. Finally, Liam threw him to the floor. Both sank down. Marlow took a deep breath. The Hellhound chuckled. "It won't stay hidden. It must be stopped. Nothing else matters." he said. Marlow dropped down next to Liam when he groaned out in pain. He was breathing heavily. His wounds seemingly wouldn't start healing. "The mantra. Remember the mantra." she said calmly. "The sun. The moon. The truth." he mumbled. "Good." Marlow said as he calmed down a little. "Liam?" Mason asked as he crawled over and sat down next to his friends. When they looked up, the Hellhound was gone. "Are you guys okay?" Mason breathed out. "A few broken ribs and scratches but I'll be fine." she said, huffing out in pain. "Liam?" Mason asked again. "I don't know..." he said. "Come on." Mason said as he helped him up. "We have to get out of the open before anyone else sees us." he added while putting one of Marlow's arms over his shoulder.

* * *

Marlow stumbled back into the boys locker room. Her wounds were still aching. She sat down next to Liam on the nearby bench. "I checked on Parrish and put him by the door. He'll be fine. Riley is on her way to pick him up." she informed them. "Good." Mason said. He was nursing Liam's wounds. "We should be healing faster than this." Liam said. Every breath Marlow took she felt on her ribs. "It's Hellfire. I mean, all things considered, you're doing great." Mason said. "Well, great isn't supposed to look like this. You two fought a Hellhound on your own, without Scott." Mason said. "I don't know when I'll get used to that." Liam said. And even Marlow knew this wasn't just about Scott leaving anymore. "Wounds heal. People move. Things change." Mason said after a little moment of silence. "Yeah. But it still hurts, though." Liam said. Marlow breathed out once more and whimpered a little when she felt her rib go where it was supposed to be. Liam grabbed her hand. "Take your time." Marlow said to him.


	12. A Niece's Vibe

Marlow sat down on her bed. Her ribs were still aching. The slash on her face was gone. It would have been hard to explain that to her dad. Although as of last night a lot of things had become hard to explain mostly for herself. Were Liam and her a thing again? Who was that Hellhound and where did he go? What in the world was so dangerous that now, after it escaped the Wild Hunt, it could not be defeated?

The time had come were she felt like calling Scott and Malia and see what they had found out, but then again her stubborn mindset was keeping her from doing so. At the moment her and Liam were the new leaders. Or about to be. No matter how you put it, they'd have to take over. Of course, asking for help didn't mean she didn't know what to do but she also knew the trio would be leaving soon and now with this Hellhound on their minds they'd be busy anyways. The girl fell back onto the bed, breathing heavily. The healing would be complete soon. Marlow layed down until she fell asleep.

* * *

The next day things were looking up again. At least phsically. She was dreading school at the moment. Marlow didn't know how things with Liam would be after that kiss in the elevator. And Ms. Monroe was also still on their heels constantly. The blonde pulled up infront of Parrish's apartment to pick up Riley. She texted her best friend. A few seconds later she rushed out of the house and climbed into the passenger seat of Marlow's car. "Morning." Marlow greeted. "Hey." Riley said, absent-mindedly. "Everything okay?" Marlow asked. Riley stared out the window, breathing out heavily. "As okay as things can be in this town." she said, rubbing her forehead. Marlow put her hand on her best friends shoulder. "He'll be okay." she said, knowing Riley was talking about Parrish. "I sure hope so." Riley said quietly. Marlow started the engine and the two drove off to school in silence.

"Where's Coop, by the way?" Marlow asked Riley as they walked around the school, looking for the boys. "He called in sick today. He's spending a day with his parents. They're finally in back in Beacon Hills. After everything that has happened with the Wild Hunt they promised they'd stay for a while. And even Daphne and Gavin are in town." Riley explained. "Aha, so he's faking it. You're a bad boy magnet, aren't you?" Marlow asked, jokingly. Riley chuckled lightly. "I guess." she said as Mason approached the girls. "And I heard you're back with your bad boy. Little make-out session with Liam, huh?" Riley asked, wiggling her eyebrows as she nudged her shoulder. "What?! Who..." she asked sternly when she spotted Mason quickly turning around, trying to run off. "Mason!" she growled. He stopped in his tracks, rubbing the back of his head. "Turn around and walk over here!" she demanded. "I can't. I have to...study for the History test." he said. Marlow glared at him as Liam walked into the exchange. He saw Mason and one side and Marlow glaring at him on the other. He shot Riley a questioning look. "You know what this is about." she mouthed. He seemed to think for a second before his ees widened in schock. "You and I both know that study session starts tonight, so come back here and face your problems." Marlow demanded once more.

Mason turned around and slowly made his way towards the three. "I told you to keep this on the down low. I don't need the whole school knowing what happened in that Elevator. Espeacially because we don't even know how we're dealing with this situation yet. So just keep quiet about this, okay?" she asked. "Fine..." he said like there was something else missing. "Oh my God, who else knows?" she asked, annoyed. "Only Corey, I promise. And maybe my mom." Mason admitted. Marlow glared at him once more. "I am outraged. This is my outraged face." she said, then walked off. "Where are you going?" Liam asked. "I thought you had that practice session with the newbies today." Marlow said. "Oh, right. Let's go." Liam said. He caught up to Marlow while Mason and Riley trailed behind them. "You don't have to be mad at him. It was bound to come to the light at some point." Liam said. "Well, if everyone's gonna find out sooner or later I guess that means we have to get back together." Marlow said, jokingly. Although a little part in her realized it might be the truth after all.

* * *

Marlow and Riley sat down on the bleachers. "You know he doesn't mean it in a bad way, right?" Riley asked Marlow. "I know, we've both been friends with him for years and years after all. I just wish he wouldn't blurt it out to everyone he sees. We have no idea what is happening with us anyways." Marlow said. "You do know what you want." Riley said, smirking. Marlow sighed. "Okay, maybe I do. But Liam and Hayden just broke up and I won't force him back into anything. I need to give him time." Marlow said. Riley shoock her head, amused and annoyed at the same time. "Him loosing control is just one of the reasons you should help him. You were the one that helped him the most when he first turned. You breaking up with him was way too rushed. Just get close to him and see if he wants to be with you again at some point." she said. "Maybe you're right." Marlow said. "I am always right. Well, mostly always." Riley said. Marlow laughed a little as Mason and Lori sat down next the two girls.

"Hey." Mason greeted. "I'm not mad at you." Marlow said immediatly. "Thank God. I thought I would have to be quiet throughout this whole practice session." Mason said, letting out a sigh of release. "Just keep it on the low, okay?" Marlow pleaded. "I will. No more spilling from now on." he promised. "Thank you." she said, looking back onto the field. "Corey's been practicing all summer to play goalie. He's actually gotten really good." Mason said, looking at his boyfriend. Corey fell to the floor, trying to catch a ball that was flying in his direction. "The season doesn't start for at least a week." Lori said. "Thank God." Mason said, relieved. "Are we back to them sucking? Because I was hoping so badly that they would pull through this year." Marlow asked, looking out at the struggling team. "They'll get there...hopefully." Riley said. Marlow could see Liam wasn't back to his right mindset when it came to Lacrosse. And clearly, at least at the moment, Brett was kicking his ass. The other boy was chasing Liam into the goal, ripping Corey down in the process. "Um, was that Liam, Brett, or Corey?" Mason asked, avoiding to take a look at the scene. "I think that was all of them." Lori said. "Yeah, all of them." Marlow agreed at the same time. The blonde sighed. "This is a disaster. If Liam doesn't get it together soon this is just gonna get worse." she said. "Yup, I think you might be right about that." Riley said as directed her fingers toward the field and swiped them down quickly. Marlow looked onto the field. Riley had just saved Corey from an angry Liam who was agressively throwing a ball at the goal. The boy fell to the floor somewhat agressively but was at least spared from the ball flying at his face.

"Oh, thank God for you." Mason said, reaching over Marlow's lap to grab Riley's arm approvingly. Riley sighed annoyed. "Look, there's the councelor again." she said as she pointed out to the parking lot next to the field. "She's watching us again." Marlow said, worriedly. Altough it seemed that at the moment Ms. Monroe's focus was on Riley, then Brett. Something was really wrong with her. Marlow could feel it. "I don't like her. She always acts so nice. Way too nice." she said to her friends. "Earlier she wanted to talk to us again. When I tried to start a conversation she blew me off. I don't think she knows what she wants." Mason informs her. "We really need to stay away from her." Marlow said. "Well, that isn't so easy when she follows us everywhere we go." Riley said. Marlow nodded. "True. We need to know what her deal is." she said. Riley nodded.

* * *

The friends sat there until the darkness crept back up. Marlow sighed, annoyed and tired. "How long is this gonna go on for?" she whined. "I'm pretty sure we're done." Mason said as the boys dispersed on the field. They were walking back into the school. "Thank the heavens!" Marlow exclaimed. "I think I'm gonna go after Liam. I'm sensing a lot of anger from him." she added. "Really? He seemed calm." Lori said. "He always seems calm. But my Liam knowledge tells me he is not. I'll see you later." Marlow said, standing up from her spot. "Good luck." Mason said. "Thank you." Marlow said back.

Lori left shortly after. Corey joined Mason and Riley as they walked back inside. Riley stared ahead with an expression Mason had only rarely seen on her. The first time was right before she found out her parents had died. "Are you okay?" Mason asked. "I don't know. Something doesn't feel right." Riley answered, absent-mindedly. "Do you have a feeling? Like a Lydia one?" Corey asked. "I'm not a Banshee." Riley said. "I know, I meant like a Witch one? Do Witches get those types of feelings?" Corey quickly added. Riley shoock her head. "Not really. It's not a feeling. It's a bad, bad vibe. I get those sometimes." she said. "What is it about?" Mason asked. Riley stopped in her tracks, trying to think about whoever or whatever it could be about. "Uncle Jordan!" she yelped out suddenly, then ran off. "Wait! What is going on?!" Mason yelled after her. "I can't explain right now! I just need to go! Don't worry about me!" Riley yelled back. "I am worried about you. Seriously worried!" Mason yelled.

* * *

"Hey, Tiger." Marlow greeted Liam. Liam sighed. "I told you I don't like that nickname." he said. "And I don't care." Marlow said, looking down at on him as he sat on the bench. "You been Hulkin' out again?" she asked, nodding toward the missing door on his locker. "No." he said, trying to sound nonchalantly. "You don't have to lie to me. I know you. I've seen you at your worst. And I know you're not completely in control right now." she said, sitting down next to him. "I'm working on it." Liam admitted. "Which is okay. We've all lost control before. Even I have, but it fades. Just remember your mantra and don't let everything and everyone upset you all the time. You don't have to feel ashamed about it." Marlow said. "But I had it under control so well. I know I had a lot of feelings for Hayden but I didn't think her leaving me could make me loose control this badly." he said. "Maybe it's not just Hayden leaving. Maybe it's the Senior Year or whatever is coming to Beacon Hills that's weighing on you." Marlow said. "That probably makes you wary too, but you're not loosing control. Scott never lost control." he said. "I've been a Werecoyote for a lot longer than you. And Scott has lost control before. Plus, you do have that I.E.D thing still. Life is a constant work-in-progress. You are a constant work-in-progress. And you will get over this eventually." Marlow assured him.

Liam nodded, looking her in the eyes. She leaned in and gave him a kiss. They stopped abruptly when they heard someone come towards the locker room. "What does this mean?" she whispered quickly. "We'll figure it out." he whispered back before Mason and Corey entered the room. "Okay, so the weirdest thing just happened. Riley ran off after she had a bad vibe about Parrish." Mason explained. "Is she okay? Is he okay?" Marlow asked, worried. "No idea. She said we shouldn't have to worry about her and ran off." Corey said. "I'll call her." Marlow said, stepping outside the room.

* * *

Riley had faded to the Station. Her Uncle wasn't there. She was worried. This vibe hadn't left her. It was clawing at her mind. She knew something bad was happening but she couldn't explain what it was. She stood outside the building. "What do I do?" she mumbled, mostly to herself. "Go to Eichen House." someone suddenly said. "He's in Eichen House." they added. Riley couldn't make out the voice at first, but it was clearing more and more everytime they said something. It was a woman. "You need to go there. You're the only one that can help him." she said. That voice was so familiar. Riley knew who it was. But that couldn't be possible. "Mom?" she asked. "Yes, it's me." she said, appearing infront of her. Riley jumped back a little. "I don't understand..." Riley mumbled. "You don't have to. Not right now. Oh, there are so many things I wanna tell you." she said, stepping closer to take her hand. The hand only brushed over Riley's skin but she felt like it was a real touch. A touch she had been longing to feel again for years. Her mother snapped back into reality. "But there is no time. Not now. Your Uncle is in serious trouble. He is in Eichen House. You have to save him. Now. Go!" she demanded, then disappeared. "No!" Riley yelled, trying to grab her to make her stay. "Go to Eichen House." she heard again in the distance. If it meant saving the only living relative she had left, then she would figure out what had just happened later and save her Uncle before it was too late. She faded away to Eichen House.

In the distance, her mother watched were she was standing with a smile on her face. She was so proud of her daughter. Riley's father stepped out of the shadows. "You shouldn't have done that, Sophie." he said to his wife. "I have to help my baby brother. He's the only she has left." Sophie said. "You know our daughter. She won't stop looking for you. Riley can not know where we are. Under no circumstances. We have to stay hidden, dragging her into this would only endager her and Jordan." he reminded her. "I know, Jonah. But when you told me we have to flee and leave her behind you said it was for her safety and look where that got her. She died while we were in some safe house, leaving her all alone with those terrible foster familys." Sophie said. Jonah stepped up, cupping her face with his palms. "She's so strong. And she has Jordan and her friends. She'll make it." he promised her. "Now let's go. We've been here for way too long." he said, fading away. Sophie faded away a few seconds later.

* * *

"I can't reach her." Marlow said worriedly as she walked back into the locker room. The boys glanced back at her horrifyed. "What?" Marlow asked. Mason nodded to the floor. Marlow followed his gaze. Behind a row of lockers was a trail of blood. Without another word, the four followed the trail all the way into the showers. There, a new horrific sight awaited them. A body was lying in the shower. It was mutilated beyond recognition. The only thing that could possibly indentify who it was was a nearby Lacrosse helmet. The group ran out of the room. "It has to be one of the players! We need to know who is still here and who's missing." Liam declared. "Okay, let's do that." Marlow said.

* * *

In Eichen House, Riley faded in infront of the gate to the locked unit. The supernatural unit. Of course, the gate was locked. She ripped at it until she gave up. The girl clenched her fists. "Damnit!" she yelled angrily, raising them up. All of the sudden, the card device exploded and the gate opened. Riley swatted the smoke out of her face. Of course, her first instinct was to find out how she had just done that but there was no time. She had to find her Uncle, fast. Riley ran down the hallway, looking into every last cell. All of them were empty. Something had happened here for sure.

She stopped for a second, hoping something would lead her to her Uncle. There was only one thing left now. She had to fade to him. She consentrated on him and eventually her mind made up where he was. She faded out, re-appearing just as the head doctor was holding a gun to her Uncle's head. Riley growled under her breath then swiped her hand towards the wall, sending the doctor flying against it. He layed on the ground, not moving. Riley didn't care. She looked at her Uncle. He was nearly frozen and looking up at her. She had to hold back too many emotions to count at the moment. All of them were mixed. Riley lightly grabbed him by the arm and faded out of the hell house.

* * *

The four teenagers met back in the hallway. "Library's empty." Mason said. "Gym too." Corey added. "Aaron is the only one I can't get a hold of." Liam said. "Anyone check the parking lot? See if his car's still there?" Mason asked. Marlow raised her hand. "I did. Nada." she said. "What now?" Corey asked. "Maybe he's in the History classroom." Marlow suggested. They looked at each other for a second. "Let's go." Liam said, then they all sprinted off.

Sure enough, Aaron was sitting in his seat in the classroom. His head was buried in his book. "Aaron?" Liam asked. The boy turned around. "Hey, guys." he said, smiling at them. "Thank God you're okay. Where have you been?" Mason asked. "I forgot we have a history test tomorrow." Aaron said. "We've been trying to call you." Corey informed him. Aaron looked at his phone. "Huh. Must've died." he said, holding up the empty screen. "Seems like it. Well, we don't want to keep you from learning any longer. So we'll be on our way." Marlow said, shoving the boys back out of the room. "Bye." Aaron said, before turning back to his book. "See ya'." Marlow said. The friends walked away from the classroom as far as possible. "Okay, something was clearly wrong with him." Corey finally spoke up. "Uhu. And we need to know what." Liam said. "Just another mystery to crack." Marlow added.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Riley asked Parrish as she put a blanket over him. "Like somebody just tried to kill me again and my teenage niece had to rescue me." Parrish said. "Well, that's what happens when you do things like these and tell no one." she said. She was having mixed feelings. Part of her wanted to slap her him across the face, that's how mad she was at him. At the same time she felt terrible for having thoughts like that. She knew that, just like her, he was protecting the people of Beacon Hills. "How could I have known he would turn on me like that?" Parrish asked. "It's Eichen House. You should have know that." Riley said, sitting down next to him. She finally gave him a light hit on the shoulder. "You're mad at me." Parrish said.

Riley sighed angrily. "Of course I am. I know you're just trying to help people, but you're not alone anymore. You have me and I don't wanna end up alone again. I don't want you to die. Everytime I think we're fine you go ahead and do stuff like this. When will you realize that, nowadays, at the end of the day there is a teenager waiting for your safe return?" she ranted. Parrish sighed. "I'm sorry. I really am. But I am still a Police Officer and as one it is my duty to protect these people." he said. "I know. Just...just stop doing these solo acts. You have me and Coop and Marlow and my other friends and we'd gladly help you with anything supernatural." Riley said. Parrish nodded. "I know." he said. "Good." she said.

"I saw mom today." Riley said after a few minutes of silence. "What? Where? How?" Parrish asked. "At the station. She told me to go to Eichen and save you and then just disappeared. I'm so confused and I think she might have been a Ghost. But I shouldn't be able to see Ghosts. And then earlier I blew up the lock on the gate and I shouldn't be able to do that either." she rambled. "Calm down." he said, despite the fact that he himself was freaking out at the moment. Was his sister back as a Ghost? And if so, why only now? "We'll find out what your mom wants. She'll be back for sure. And powers grow. Who knows what else you might be able to do a few years down the line? You'll be okay." he said. Riley nodded, despite the fact that her heart was still almost beating out of her chest. The two hugged. Sophie watched secretly. She knew she was breaking the rules that were supposed to keep them safe, but she was done hiding. She had to get back to her daughter and her brother, no matter how many rules she needed to break to do so.


	13. A Pure Witch

A few hours after everything that had happened at the school, Marlow was sitting on her bed with Riley. Riley had just told her everything that had happened to her and why she ran off. Marlow was just glad she was okay. "Is Parrish okay?" Marlow asked schocked to hear what her best friend just told her. Riley nodded. "He'll be fine. It's just...I'm still so confused as to what other new powers I might gain and more importantly what the hell my mother was doing here. I mean, it's not like I'm not totally happy to see her, but why now? Out of all the times she could be here. Why now? I'm at a loss." she said. Marlow squeezed her hand, showing her that she was there for her. "I'm sure your mom will show up again and tell you what she needs and wants. And you don't need to worry about new powers. They come and that's a good thing. You can get so much stronger and that's amazing." Marlow said. Riley smiled, then nodded. "I guess so." she said. A knock came from the door. "Come in." Marlow called out. Coop walked in, smiling. "Hey." Riley said, standing up to hug him. "I heard what happened. Are you okay?" he asked, worried. "Yeah, I'm okay." Riley answered.

Marlow's phone rang on her nightstand. She sighed, hoping this wasn't another emergency. Scott's name was showing on her display. She sighed again. This had to be bad. Marlow held the phone up to her ear, listening to Scott rambling. "Calm down, what is it?" she asked, unable to filter out what the problem was. She nodded as Scott explained calmer. "Uhu...okay...yeah we'll be there right away. Okay, bye." she said, then hung up the phone. Her friends looked at her. Riley cocked an eyebrow. Marlow looked at them worriedly. "Brett's missing. Lori went to Scott and showed him his bloody Lacrosse stick. We have to go. We'll meet him, Liam, Malia and Lori in the woods." the blonde explained. Riley nodded. "Where are Mason and Corey?" she asked. "In school with Lydia." Marlow explained as the three walked downstairs. "I think I'll head off to them. Coop can probably help you better with this one." Riley said. "You sure?" Coop asked. "Totally. You go ahead and find Brett. I'll see you two later." she nodded. "Good luck." Marlow said. "You too. Asta la later." Riley waved good-bye as she faded out.

* * *

"There. There's an arrow." Coop pointed out to a tree. The group had followed the scent of Brett's blood into the woods. Marlow and Coop joined them shortly after. Liam went up to it, trying to make out where it came from. He traced his finger off into the distance, then looked down. "Here." he said, pointing down at a phone in the leaves. Marlow picked up the phone, handed it over to Lori. "I think he set a trap." Liam said. "He's fighting back." Scott said. Of course her would Marlow thought to herself. "And now we know he's alive." Malia said. Lori ripped the bloody arrow out of the tree. "But he's still hurt. We need to find him, he needs to know we're here." she said, getting ready to howl to her brother. Marlow grabbed her hand. "No." she warned. "You want the hunter to know we're here, too?" Malia asked Lori. "He's new. We can take him." Liam said. "No, maybe not. It's too dangerous. We have to do this as quiet as possible to find Brett alive." Marlow explained. "What if Brett howls back? He'll lead the hunter right to him." Malia chimed in.

"No, we could find him first. There's no human that can track sounds faster than we can. And we've got the advantage, we've done this before. We know what we're doing, guys." Scott said. "Are you sure? Who knows if the Hunter is doing this alone." Coop voiced out, concerned. "Trust me. We can find him first." Scott assured him. "How come I can't catch his scent?" Malia asked. And she was right. Marlow couldn't really catch it either. The blood was easy, because it was already on the Lacrosse stick. "He's masking it." Lori said. "Can someone tell him not to?" Malia asked. Marlow squeezed her hand. She knew this was frustrating for Malia. Usually she was an act first, then think kind of girl. But with the Hunters around she was getting scared and with good reason too. Marlow felt the same in a way. She almost didn't survive the first Hunter attack and she was hoping they were on somewhat good terms now. Malia smiled at her apologetically. Liam looked off, spotting a nearby bloodstain. "He went this way." he said, running off. Marlow, Coop and Lori took off after him.

* * *

Riley sat in the classroom, bored. Lydia was staring into a bunzen burner, trying to conjure up any kind of premonition that might tell them were Brett is. So far nothing came up and Riley was getting annoyed with the boys next to her. "You all right?" Corey asked Mason, despite Lydia demanding silence. "Yeah, why?" Mason asked back, clearly not. Riley listened to their exchange. "Just checkin'." Corey said. "No, it's okay, I don't see anything." Mason said. "Huh?" Corey asked, confused. "Nothing." Mason quickly said. "What's wrong?" Riley asked, squeezing his shoulder. "Quiet! Please." Lydia snapped, directing her attention towards the trio. "Sorry." the three teenagers said in unision. Lydia eyed them warningly, then turned her attention back to the burner. "She ever tried this before? Initiating a premonition?" Corey asked. Riley sighed. "A few times. They usually find her." Mason answered her. "How will it help us find him?" Corey asked. "I don't know." Mason told him. Riley shushed the two. Mason winced next to her."But if Brett's dead, I think she'd already know." Mason said. "Do you think it's working?" Corey asked. "It might if you stop talking." Lydia said, annoyed. The boys quieted down.

Lydia concentrated again. For a few seconds the three stayed quiet. Riley's eyes narrowed when Corey went and plucked a ball of the Newton's cradle in front on him and dropped it. It snapped Lydia's attention back once more. Riley sighed annoyed. "Give me your hands." she demanded. The boys reluctantly joined hands with their best friend. Riley turned back to Lydia with an apologetic smile. "Sorry. Move on, please." she said. The girl stared back at the burner. The air in the room seemed to thicken and the atmosphere went darker. Suddenly, Lydia started jerking around violently and scribbling down on the paper. Riley squeezed the boys hand. She got somewhat of a bad vibe and it was growing stronger and stronger. They squeezed back. When all was done the three huddled around Lydia to look what came out of her premonition. It was nonsense. At least to Riley. "Does anyone speak Chinese?" Corey asked after a few seconds. "My phone does." Mason said, smirking. He fished the phone out of his pocket and took a picture of the scribbling. "Lux-V..." Corey said. "No, it's a Roman numeral, '68.'" Lydia corrected him. Riley looked onto Mason's phone with him."Sixty-eight." they said together when spotting the number. "That's what the Chinese says, too." Mason added.

"E, R." Lydia said. "E, R. E, R, what?" Corey asked. "Erbium. The atomic number for Erbium is 68." Lydia explained. "What if this whole thing just says "68"?" Corey asked. " "Sixty-eight" what?" Mason asked. "I have no idea." Lydia said. "Maybe some house number? A street? A combination? Password?" Riley asked. "Okay, so what do we try next?" Mason asked. "I'm going back to where my last premonition was. And I'm going alone." Lydia told them. She took off. "Now what?" Mason asked. "Off to the library, I guess." Corey said. "I have a study group there. We can wait until Lydia finds out something." he added. Riley nodded and opened her mouth to say something when she spotted someone outside on the door. "Mom!" she yelled. The boys followed her gaze quickly. Her mom ran. Riley ran after her. What kind of games was she playing? And why? "Mom?!" she yelled again. But she was already gone. "What is...? Am I just going crazy? What is happening?" Riley rambled. "You're not crazy." Corey said, lightly grabbing her arm. "Yeah, we saw her too." Mason added.

* * *

After about two hours there was still no sign of Brett and it was getting frustrated. "The trail's gone." Malia said. "Uh, maybe he just stopped bleeding." Scott said. "Maybe the Hunter got him." Coop said, then bit his tongue when he heard Lori choke inaudibly next to him. "Sorry." he added. "God, I think we should split up. Lori, Marlow and I go this way, you guys go that way." Liam said. "Or maybe we go in six directions?" Lori asked. "We should stick together." Malia said. "We have the advantage, it's six against one." Liam said. "Not if we split up." Malia chimed in. "Right. We've been doing this the past three months without your help. I think I can make a decision." Liam told her. Marlow watched the exchange warily. On one side she knew Liam was right, they had done a lot on their own. But on the other hand she didn't want to endager Brett in any way and she trusted Malia's instincts.

"Well, if you're deciding to do something stupid and die, then go ahead." Malia said. "Okay, guys-" Marlow tried chiming in when she was cut off by Liam. She didn't want them to fight right now. "It's one hunter, one amateur who doesn't know what they're doing." Liam said."He's got a point." Coop chimed in. Marlow closed her eyes for a second. Maybe if she believed hard enough in it, this would all turn out to be a nightmare. But of course, when she opened her eyes again, that wasn't the case. "Scott?" Malia said, turning to her friend at a complete loss. Marlow kneeled down next to him. "See?" he asked her, wiping a few leaves off the ground. Marlow nodded. She looked up to Coop. He nodded in approval as well. This wasn't an amateur. "The hunter. He's covering his tracks." Liam said. "Another one." Marlow said, revealing a second print. "Two of them?" Malia asked. "Maybe more." Scott said. "How many hunters have you seen out here before?" Lori asked. "A lot." Scott answered. "Too many." Marlow added, worried. "Still wanna split up?" Malia asked. _Okay, now she's just bickering._ Marlow thought, annoyed. "We can deal with it. We just need to find Brett's trail." Liam said. "No, we don't." Lori suddenly called from a little further away. Marlow joined her. "What's that?" she asked, looking down at a pile of rocks. "Rock balancing. Satomi taught us. It's him, and I know where he's going." Lori explained. "Okay, let's move." Coop said. Lori explained everything to them on their way into the tunnels.

Once down there, they were once again running turn after turn. Corner after corner. Until Lori came to a stop. The girl kneeled down in front of a puddle of blood, putting some of it on her finger. "He's been poisoned." she said, looking back up at the group. "That's why he's not healing." Scott said. "What if he only has a few hours to live?" Lori asked, worriedly. "Well, if we howl, we can find him." Liam said. "That's too risky." Malia said. "Who cares about the risk? He could be dying." Lori snapped. Malia sighed, shoving past the girl. "He's still moving." she said, pointing at the trail of blood. "We just need time to think." Scott said. "I need him to know that I'm here, that I'm coming for him." Lori chimed in. "Lori, I know the feeling of needing your brother to be safe at all costs, but if we go the wrong way about this Brett could die." Marlow said, trying to stop her from doing anything stupid. "Lori's right. He has to know we're here." Liam intervened, turning to roar out for Brett. "Liam, wait!" Scott yelled. "No!" Marlow said, grabbing his wrist forcefully. Liam ignored her and the pain and roared for Brett. Marlow eyed Liam angrily. He turned away from her. "Let's go!" she demanded when nothing happened.

"Why didn't he answer?" Lori asked as they rounded another corner. "Maybe, maybe, he didn't hear us." Liam said. "I think you were loud enough for all of Beacon Hills to hear it." Marlow snarked. "Don't do this right now." Liam pleaded. "Don't do what?" Marlow asked. Liam stepped up, trying to keep them from fighting now. "Maybe, he can't." she said. Another corner. Lori was in the front. Marlow wanted to warn her about the trap but Scott beat her to it. "Lori, no!" he yelled dragging her out of the way after she stepped on the trap wire. An arrow shot into his stomach in return and he sank to the floor, grunting in pain. Marlow and Malia tried heaving him up as far as possible and pulled the arrow out. "They knew we were coming." Scott called out. "Don't talk, just heal, and let us figure this out." Malia demanded. "They've been a step ahead of us the whole time." Scott said. "These aren't amateurs." Marlow added. "I'm sorry, but I can't wait around. We have to go." Lori said. "We still have the numbers, five-to-two." Liam said. "We're faster, and we're stronger." he added. "They're smarter." Scott noted. "I don't care who's smarter or faster or whatever, my brother's going to die." Lori said. "Not on my watch." Marlow assured her. "Something's not right. That arrow, the trip wire, the poison. These aren't amateurs." Scott said, agreeing with Marlow. "But they've never fought us before." Liam protested. Marlow wanted to shake him awake. There was so much that he didn't know yet. "And you've never fought hunters, Liam. We need to stick together." Scott demanded. "I need to go." Lori said again. "No, you're not going alone. I'll go with you." Liam said. "Liam, you don't know who they are or what they're capable of." Scott told him. "Look, I know who we are. We never give up, especially when it's someone innocent, when it's someone alone, when it's one of our friends." Liam protested once more. "Okay, go, go. All of you, I'll catch up." Scott demanded. The three teenagers ran off. Marlow was hesitant. Scott nodded after the three. "Go." he said again. The blonde sighed as she took off after her friends. Only when she thought she caught up to them, they were gone.

* * *

Riley's head was laying on the table. She sighed. She was tired. Tired of running after her mother like this was some childish game. The conversation of the boys was calming, but she didn't pay much attention to it until she was shaken by Mason. "Riley! Look!" he whispered sternly, nodding towards the door. Riley turned around. There she was. Her mother, standing in the doorway. Not running just signaling her to come over. The girl couldn't breath for a second. Mason grabbed her hand. "Go." he encouraged her, even though this was still weird to him as well. Was this some type of hallucination? Riley walked over to her mom calmly, trying not to alarm any other students.

When she finally reached her mom, the woman engulfed her in a hug. When she let go Riley was staring at her, eyes wide open "Uhm, correct me if I'm mistaken, but I'm kind of onehundred percent sure I shouldn't be able to hug a ghost." the brunette said after a few seconds. Sophie smiled at her daughter. "I have to tell you this now or never." she said. Riley gave her a look that said, go on. "Before you freak out, there's a good reason why I and your father couldn't tell you. So just listen before you get mad. I'm not a ghost. I never died and neither did your father." Sophie explained. She waited for Riley's reaction. The girl's mouth was open, but she was quiet. "Okay, clearly that's a schocker. Like a huge schocker and I know you're beyond angry at us now, but let me explain." she said, then took a deep breath. "When you were just eight-years-old there were already too many Demons, bad Werecoyotes and Werewolves and other supernatural creatures after you to count for me. I wanted you away from this, but I knew I couldn't just take your powers from you. They were your birth right and that decision was for you to make. But if there was one thing I could do, it was to get you out of Beacon Hills. On the day we 'died' we wanted to take you and drive off. But before we even packed our bags, I got a premonition. Not like a Banshee one. Witches get them too. That doesn't matter right now. In that premonition, a Demon that had been on our case for the longest time attacked and killed us all in that car. My plan was to leave you with your Grandma and Grandpa and keep you safe once and for all. I never wanted to leave you, but I couldn't stand to see you live a life like this either. We drove off and the premonition came to life, only now I grabbed your fathers hands and faded away before the car crashed. I glamoured us into other people. We changed our identitys and waited for things to blow over. Just recently we found out the Demon had been vanquished and I wanted to come back. Your father wasn't sure that this was just a cover-up though and the Demon might just attack us as soon as we came back. But aftere everything that's happened with you and your Uncle, I can't take anymore chances. I'm back and I'm not leaving." she explained.

"Uh..." Riley chocked out. "Okay, breathe. Let's go." Sophie said, leading her back to Mason and Corey's table. In the meantime this kid Riley knew as Nolan was sitting with the boys, talking about some Biology thing that she didn't understand. She didn't understand anything. Mason and Corey were too invested in the conversation to notice the two. They seemed weirded out. Nolan kept clicking the pen in his hand and it made Riley even more agrovated. She needed him to stop. "I was thinking a different type of test." Nolan said to them. The boy raised the pen and stabbed it into Corey's hand. "Ow!" Corey yelped out, jumping off his seat. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Mason asked angrily as he checked out Corey's hand. Nolan reached over the table and grabbed Corey before Sophie could get a hold of him. "Look! Look at him." Nolan yelled, holding Corey's hand up for everyone in the Library to see. Sophie finally pulled him away. "Enough!" she barked at him. "Wait, he's fine." Mason said. Of course, Corey's wound had healed at this point. Riley was confused and horrified. She didn't know what Nolan's deal was, but something was wrong with him. "It's just a scratch." Mason added. The students around them gasped in horror. They were afraid. But not of Nolan. Of Corey. Nolan smirked as Sophie shoved him out of the library. "Now what the hell was that?" she asked, when she returned to the table. "Let's get out of here." Riley said, scared of what her classmates would do.

* * *

Marlow was lost in the tunnels for sure. The others were gone. She tried listening for them, but they weren't in audible reach. She smelled something. Marlow had sucessfully learned to block out every smell she doesn't need years ago. And this one was different. It was poison. She could tell from a mile away. "Brett." she mumbled. Then took off. More corners. They were making her dizzy. She lost track of where she was. She was speeding more and more and couldn't help but feel someone watching her. Marlow wanted to turn and confront whoever it was. It was the Hunters, for sure. But she couldn't, if they really weren't amateurs they had the upper hand on her. She was out-numbered. And now too fast for her to comprehend she had already stumbled over something and was violently thrown to the ground. A trap? No, it would have injured her. She looked up, ingoring her aching wrist.

"Oh my God!" she mumbled, scurrying over to where she had stumbled. "Brett!" she whispered sternly, trying to shake him awake. They had to move fast and Brett wasn't in good shape. There was black goo all over him. The poison. Despite better judgement she had to act fast. She turned around, gathered all of her strength and released the loudest roar she could muster up in that moment. Marlow just hoped Liam would recognize it. The blonde went back to Brett. "Hey, come on. Wake up." she mumbled, despite the Hunters most likely already knowing where she was now. Brett silently groaned under her, shifting a little. She had to get him out somehow. Just then, something similar to a whisper reached her ear. "Marlow?" it was Liam, she was sure of it. "I'm here." she whispered back. Shortly after she heard footprints coming her way. Liam and Lori rounded the corner and quickly ran to her. Marlow got up and Lori took her place. "Where's Coop?" Marlow and Liam asked each other at the same time. Liam shrugged. Marlow eyed him worriedly. He touched her arm. "We'll find him once we get Brett to safety, okay?" Liam asked. Marlow nodded.

"Brett!" Lori yelled. Finally, the boy woke up and glanced at his sister. "You found the rocks." Brett said. Lori chuckled. "Yeah, I found the rocks." she said. Brett looked up at the couple. "Liam, Marlow." he said. Both stepped forward to help him up. "Hey, we're gonna get you out of here." Liam said. "You're dumbasses for doing this." Brett said as the three helped him up. "Oh, is that your way of thanking us?" Liam asked. "No, that's my way of calling you dumbasses." he said. "But, thanks." he added, smiling at them. An explosion from afar abruptly ended the moment. The group was almost blinded by a bright light. "They're coming." Lori said. "Okay, go, I'll hold 'em off." Liam demanded. Marlow couldn't. Not yet. "Liam, wait that's-" "Go, go!" he interrupted. " Be careful!" Marlow warned him. "Come on." she added, putting Brett's arm over her shoulder. She could only hope that Liam knew what he was doing.

Brett hobbled along in the middle of the girls. "Just a little more. Riley!" Marlow yelled. If anyone could heal Brett now it was her. "Riley!" she yelled once more when they arrived at a ladder. No answer. No Riley. Marlow walked up first so she could help Lori and Brett up. "Riley!" no answer. She sighed, pulling Lori out of the manhole. Lori helped up Brett and they ran. Even before Marlow made her second step she knew something was wrong. And it was true. The trio was engulfed in the light of an oncoming truck. "No!" Marlow yelled. She felt something hit her and was thrown off to the side violently. "Riley!" she called out once more. Finally, her best friend arrived just as Liam jumped up the manhole. He looked at Brett and Lori, then Marlow. Crying, Lori tried taking away Brett's pain. Marlow couldn't hear a heartbeat. "Close your eyes." Lori said to her brother. "I couldn't take away his pain." she said, sobbing. Then her own head fell onto his chest and she stopped breathing. Marlow herself was a little further off. Her head was spinning and all of her limbs were aching. Her leg cracked when she tried moving it. It was definitly broken. She whimpered in pain.

"Riley...the car...not an accident." Marlow mumbled, then closed her eyes. Liam kneeled down next to her, shaking his head violently. "No, no, no." he muttered, trying to take her pain. It was no use. He kissed her on the forhead, got back onto his feet and let out a defeaning roar. Riley looked at her friends on the floor, tears in her eyes. The car was still speeding off as Scott and Malia crawled onto the street. Riley raised up her hand "Riley, don't!" Scott yelled. Riley didn't listen and didn't care. She swerved the car into a nearby tree. If her friends didn't get to live, whoever was in there either. Malia kneeled down next to Marlow, grabbing her hands. She put a hand on her cheeck and a tear dropped onto it. Determined to snuff the life out of whoever was in that car, Riley stormed off to the car angrily. She was almost there when Scott grabbed her hand. "No, don't." he said. "Let me go!" Riley yelled, sobbing. "They deserve this!" she added. "If you do this, there is no point of return." he said, wrapping his arms around her waist in an effort to pull her away. "She's dead! Do you even care?!" Riley yelled. "I do! But whoever is in there is dead. And we need to focus on the others. There are people around us." Scott yelled, his voice cracking. Riley fell to the floor, crying. He was still weak of the attack, but he kneeled down and grabbed her hand as he pulled her back up. "Take care of Liam." he said. Riley nodded and rushed off. Scott crouched down next to Marlow. He grabbed her hand. No pulse. She was dead. "What do we do now?" Malia asked, wiping her sleeve across her face. "We fix this." Scott said. "How?" Malia cried out. "We'll figure it out!" Scott yelled as the people from the neighborhood were gathering around.

Liam roared out once more when Riley reached him. She grabbed his hands. "Stop!" she yelled. "Get away from that animal!" someone in the crowd yelled. "He's not an animal!" Riley yelled back. She pulled Liam by the arm. He stopped and sniffled in front of her. Riley pulled him into her chest and led him off. "Mom!" she yelled. "I thought your mom's dead." Malia said. Riley's mind was too far gone to explain anything else. "Mom!" she yelled once more as more and more people gathered aroud the scene. Sophie faded in. "Help." Riley sobbed. Sophie looked around. Her heart broke at the sight. "Oh God." she mumbled. Quickly, she raised her hand and the scene around them froze. "Here, I'll take him. You take them. Let's get out of here." Sophie said. Riley gave Liam into Sophie's arms. Sophie grabbed both Brett and Lori's hands and faded out. "Come on. Take her hand. " Riley sobbed. "Let's get out of here." she added, grabbing Malia's and Scott's hands and then faded out.

* * *

Everyone appeared back at the animal clinic. Deaton came running in upon hearing the commotion. "What happened?" he asked. The question got lost in the chaos. "Put them on these." Sophie demanded, nodding towards the steel bars. Deaton looked at her. "You're alive." he said. Sophie smiled at him. "I am." she mouthed. Liam picked up Marlow and layed her body down gently. He did the same with Brett and Lori. "Wait a second." Riley said. She faded out for a second and came back with Mason and Corey. "What the hell happened?" Mason chocked out after seeing his friends on the bar. "Are they..." Corey trailed off, knowing the answer. "No, no. No!" Mason rambled as he went to Marlow. "What..." he breathed out. "There is no time! Riley, get over here!" Sophie demanded. She walked inbetween Brett and Lori's bars and directed Riley to stand in between Brett and Marlow. "Grab their hands." she ordered. Riley grabbed both her friends hands. "Everybody listen up. What's about to happen can never leave this room. Never. You understand me?" Sophie asked. They nodded. "Just fix it, please." Liam pleaded. Sophie nodded, then took a deep breath. "Riley, I know you've never done this before and it is going to sound crazy. But just trust me and go along with it." she said. Riley nodded. "Okay." she said.

Liam and Mason took Marlow's other hand while Scott, Malia and Corey stood at the side, praying for a miracle even though they had no idea what Sophie was doing. "Close your eyes, honey, and focus. Focus your energy on them. Focus it on them living the rest of their lives like they were destined to." Sophie said, soon her voice faded off of Riley's mind. She felt all of the power flowing through her body and back into her friends. Riley was violently jerking around. "What is happening to her?" Scott asked, worried. "She's never done this before. The first time is the hardest, it takes all your energy. But she'll be okay." Deaton assured them. "Listen..." Liam said. Scott, Malia and Corey closed their eyes. "Heartbeats." Malia said as she opened her eyes back up. Mason let out a relieved sigh. "So it's working." he said. "Yes. It's good that it happened just now. If they'd been dead too long they would be lost." Sophie said. Lori woke up first, trying to catch her breath. Sophie let go of her hand as Corey rushed over to Lori to steady her.

The woman needed her energy for Brett. He was poisoned. So he was off way worse than the others. Marlow and Brett started coughing as Riley's breath started hitching. Liam squeezed Marlow's hand. Her eyes opened wide and she bent up as she took a huge breath. Brett sucked in a deep breath a few seconds later. Riley went stiff. When she opened her eyes they were glowing purple. Just a second later she went limp and before she could drop to the floor Deaton caught her. He raised her wrist, inspecting it. Scott kneeled down next to them. "What are you looking for?" he asked. "This." Deaton said as a tattoo appeared on her wrist. Scott didn't know what is was. It looked like and interwined knot. "It's a Triquetra. A witch's symbol. It can represent many things. The three planes of existence - Physical, Mental and Spiritual. The Past, Present and Future. Land, Sea and Sky. Life, Death and Rebirth...it's..." he trailed off. "Her eyes were glowing purple. What does that mean?" Malia asked. "That's just a witch's eye color." Sophie said, trying to catch her breath. "Here, sit down." Mason said, offering her a chair. Sophie sat down, nodding at Deaton. "So she's..." she trailed off. "Yes." Deaton nodded in approval. "She's what?" Mason asked. "A pure Witch." Deaton said. "What?" Scott asked. "A pure Witch is something that's a lot like a true Alpha, Scott. They're extremely rare. They're someone who, despite being faced with many challenges and terrible things in their lives, have never harmed anyone intentionally." Sophie explained. "But she did. She killed the driver." Malia filled her in. Sophie schoock her head. "He's alive." she said. "You have a Triquetra too. Are you a pure witch?" Mason asked Sophie. She schoock her head. "No." she chuckled. "Believe it or not, even non-pure witches can get those tattoed. It hurts more, but it's the symbol of us light witches." she added.

Behind them, Lori and Brett were buried in each others shoulders. Liam and Marlow were kissing. They pulled apart and Liam pressed Marlow's head onto his chest. "Don't ever leave me again." Liam mumbled into her hair. Marlow schoock her head. "Never." she said. Scott and Mason went to hug her as well. "If you die again, I'm gonna kill you." Mason warned. Marlow chuckled. "What's gonna happen now?" Marlow asked. "Yeah, we can't exactly say we magically walked away from being slammed by a truck." Brett added. "They didn't know you died." Liam said. "But the Hunters did. Whoever they are, they sent that car and if these three just start walking again like nothing happened, they'll just try it again." Malia chimed in. "Do you have anywhere save to hide out until we can put a stop to this?" Scott asked Brett and Lori. They schoock their heads. "No." Brett said. "I might." Sophie spoke up. "My husband and I, we've been hiding out in a remote area in Los Angeles. I could offer you a save spot far from here as long as you'd like." she added. "You were in L.A. the whole time?" Riley suddenly spoke up. "We have enough time to talk about this later. Right now, I need to know if you want to come with me." Sophie said to Brett and Lori. The siblings looked at each other for a few seconds. "Yes, please." Brett said. Sophie smiled.

"Come here." Marlow said to the two. She engulfed them in a hug. "Be safe. We'll let you know when everything goes back to normal." she assured them. Liam shook Brett's hand and gave Lori a hug. "Thank you so much." Lori said. "Yeah, you might not be as terrible as I always say you are." Brett added. Liam chuckled, shaking his head. Sophie stepped forward. "Thank you. For saving us." Brett said to her and Riley. "Stay out of trouble. I don't want to have to resurrect you again." Riley warned, pointing a finger at him. She scrunched up her nose when she spotted the tattoo on her wrist. "What the hell? How did that get there?" she asked, confused. "We'll explain later." Mason said, chuckling. "Okay?" Riley asked. "Take care." Mason said to Brett and Lori. "Bye." the others said. Sophie grabbed the siblings hands and faded out with them. Riley sighed, falling onto the now empty steel bar. "I feel like I'm about to faint." she said. "You'll be fine." Marlow said. Riley's eyes shot up and she shot over to Marlow, slinging her arms around her friend. The brunette almost pushed her off the steel bar in the process. "Careful!" Liam warned as he grabbed Marlow and sat her back up. Mason joined the two in a hug. "Wait." Riley said, pulling back abruptly. She looked around. Something was missing. "Where's Coop?" she asked. Marlow and Liam looked at each other in schock. "Holy shit." they said.


	14. Unbroken

When the young Werecoyote opened her eyes everything was dark. There was no light anywhere. Not from the street lights and not from the moon. Not even from the stars. Marlow tried sitting up, but her head bumped on something. She was in a tight space. The air around her grew thicker. She wanted to scream, but remembered that if she was locked in a room with only little air to spare she had to save every last breath. She stemmed her body against one of the sides next to her. Nothing. Then against the other. Nothing. It wouldn't budge. She let her finger glide over the side. Wood. And she was lying on something soft. Almost like a pillow. She raised her arms and pushed. She almost screamed with joy when the thing opened. Finally she was able to take a breath. The sky was dark and starless and around her was dirt. She stood up and still couldn't see past the dirt. Looking down, she finally got a look at what she was trapped in. "A coffin?" she mumbled. Apparently it was a freshly dug up grave. She jumbed up, ready to go home. Marlow stood in front of the open grave and looked around. The Beacon Hills graveyard was as empty as it could be at this time of day and just as quiet. Marlow started walking to exit. She stopped abruptly when spotting the gravestone next to the open grave she was lying in. Corey Bryant. "What?" she mumbled, squatting down in front of it. She let her finger run over the engraving. It's a real stone and the grave isn't open. She crawled over to the next one. Lydia Martin. Next one. Malia Tate. Another one. Scott McCall. She shook her head. Three more. Cooper Harris. Her breath hitched. Riley Parrish. "No..." she mumbled. Last one. Liam Dunbar. "This isn't real." she said. "Oh it is!" she heard in the distance. She stood up. Her eyes widened, then narrowed. She stared ahead angrily. Gerard. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "What I should have done a long time ago." he said. "Rid the world of you monsters!" he yelled. Marlow's eyes flashed blue. She fletched her fangs and with a loud roar she ran toward him. Before the Werecoyote could reach him, an arrow came flying at her head.

Marlow jumped up in her bed. Heavily breathing, she inspected herself. No arrow holes. She was drenched in sweat. Slowly, her breath slowed down. She put a hand to her forhead. The blonde felt a touch on her arm. She jerked up a bit but calmed down again when she saw Liam sitting up next to her. "You okay?" he asked. Marlow nodded. "Yeah, just a bad dream." she said. "Okay. And what about everything else that happened tonight?" he asked. "You mean dying?" she asked, quietly chuckling. He nodded, not finding it funny at all. "I'm fine. Everything's great." she said under her breath. "If you say so." Liam said. Marlow knew he wasn't convinced but she was doing just fine. Both layed back down. Liam put his arm on Marlow's waist. She closed her eyes and tried falling asleep. After a few minutes she opened her eyes, confused. "Hey, Liam?" she asked. "Mmmh?" he asked. "When did you get into my bed?" she asked. "What are you talking about?" he asked back. "I mean, you brought me home..." she said, turning around to face him. "...but you left-" she continued, then screamed when seeing Liam. His face was covered in blood and he was coughing up some of it too. "Liam!" she yelled. "Help...me..." he whimpered.

Marlow opened her eyes, breathing heavily. She turned around as if she had been struck by lightning. No Liam. She breathed out relieved and looked at the alarm clock. It was four a.m. and she had a few hours left until school. The blonde dropped onto her bed and tried falling back asleep. She was tossing and turning for the next hour until she was lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She would give anything to call Stiles right now and ask him how he felt after that near-death experience a few years back. But he was busy interning with the FBI. Not to mention that, in order to ask him something like that, she'd have to tell him she died and she didn't even tell her dad that. It was a secret that had to be kept at all costs. If the Sheriff were to find out she died, he'd never let her out of his sight again. And now, even with Brett and Lori safe, Marlow knew that the Hunters knew the three of them died. As soon as she stepped foot out into the world they would know something was up. So for the first and hopefully last time some dark thoughts crossed Marlow's mind. Would she have been better off dead? "Stop it!" she told herself. She shook her head and turned back around. Six a.m. There was no way Marlow would fall asleep again. She stood up and got ready for the day. When looking into the mirror she realized that even with all the make-up on she still looked like death herself. Marlow looked at the clock. Seven a.m. Time to pick up Riley. She snuck down the stairs, trying not to wake her dad. The teenager packed her lunch and opened the door. She jumped back a little when she spotted Riley in front of the door. "Jesus H. Christ. You scared the shit out of me!" she hissed. "Sorry." she mumbled and Marlow wanted to slap herself when seeing her best friend. Her glassy eyes were only overshadowed by the dark bags underneath them. "No, I'm sorry. For not helping you look for Coop." she said, closing the door. She sat down on the steps to her porch. Riley sat down next to her. "Don't be. You died and came back to life. I wouldn't have let you help me anyways." she said.

"I should help though. All I ever do is sit at the side and watch you guys get hurt." Marlow complained. "Stop. Again, you died protecting Brett and Lori. You fought a Hellhound. And a Deadpool and Ghost Riders. You do enough. We're not invincible, as you realized last night. So don't even start with thinking stuff like that." Riley said. Marlow grabbed Riley's hand. "Thank you." she said, smiling. "And we'll find him." she added. "I know. And I know he's not dead." Riley said. Marlow raised and eyebrow. "Come again?" she asked. Riley smiled ahead, not really looking at anything. "I know this sounds weird, but somehow I know we're connected in a way. Maybe it was one of those numerous spells I tried recently, but whenever he doesn't feel good. I feel it and vice versa. So if he were dead, I'd know." Riley explained. The brunette felt Marlow stare at her. "Like I said, I know it's weird." she repeated. Marlow shook her head. "It's not. Not in our world." she said. Riley smiled at her. Marlow nodded towards her car. "Come on. Let Coop's parents take over. We have to get to school." she said. "And do some damage control for Liam?" Riley asked. Marlow nodded. "And for you and for me. I'm pretty sure what happened last night already found it's way to school and with that freak Nolan and the weird Guidance Councelor running amok we really need to act like things are normal." she said. "Nolan's a hunter, right? Or at least working with them?" Riley asked. "I think so." Marlow answered. "Good. Because I really need to have a word with him about a certain missing wolf." Riley said. "And if he comes too close to us one more time, that'll be his downfall." Marlow added, smirking. "Definitly." Riley said.

* * *

Marlow knew people were staring at her and Riley as soon as they walked in. But she had to pretend she didn't notice them. "They're all staring." Riley whispered to Marlow. "Don't pay attention to them." Marlow whispered back, despite having to drown out the nasty things people were whispering about them. "Just keep your chin up and your eyes straight ahead. Don't let them bother you." she added, strutting forward to Liam, Mason and Corey. "Hey." Marlow greeted. "How are you feeling?" Liam asked, concerned. He had demanded she stay home after everything. Marlow knew he just wanted her safe, but she had to make it look like it was just another schoolday. Although she also knew the jig was up already, she wouldn't give Nolan and his followers the chance to gain the upper hand on them. "I'm okay." she assured him. "I think okay looks different. You look like you haven't slept in days. Both of you." Mason added. "Nightmares." Marlow said. Liam fell against the locker head first, groaning. "And they're not your fault. I am my own person and sometimes things happen. Bad things. And sometimes I have to work through those bad things. And I will do that and I don't need you feeling bad about me or for me. I can do this alone." she assured him. "You don't have to go through this alone. None of us do." Mason said, directing his attention at both Marlow and Riley. "Coop will be back and we'll get through this school day." he added.

Liam looked back at the others. Marlow could feel their stares at the back of her head, but she wouldn't let them bother her. Just pretend that everything is normal. Liam didn't seem to feel the same way. "I have to get out of here." he said. Marlow grabbed his arm before he could walk. "No. If you leave, these rumors never stop. You gotta just convince them that you're a regular kid." Mason told him. "Pretend like everything is normal." Marlow said. "I'm not a regular kid. And nothing is normal." he said. "Remember what Scott said? Be Clark Kent." Mason said. "Clark Kent turns into a guy with a red and blue outfit and a cape. I turn into a monster with claws and fangs." Liam said. "Not a monster. We saved these guys asses more than once. They shouldn't be looking at us like this and staring at us, insulting us." Riley chimed in. "But they are. Because they're afraid. Because they only ever heard one side of the story. The hunter's. We don't matter. What we've done for them doesn't matter." Marlow reminded her. "Just get through the day without shifting." Corey said, bringing the topic back to Liam. The boy sighed, Marlow grabbed his hand. "Look, Liam, people are saying that Brett, Lori and Marlow died in a car accident." Mason said. "Clearly I didn't. That must have Nolan fuming." Marlow said. "Anyways, we know the truth. They didn't die. But they were targeted." Mason continued. The bell rang. Marlow motioned for Riley to follow her. "Come on. We gotta get to Psych class." she said. "Can't wait to have people stare at some more." Riley said sarcastically as she walked ahead. Marlow planted a kiss on Liam's forhead. "Be safe." she said. "You too." he said.

* * *

"Okay, now walk along like nothing's happening." Marlow advised Mason and at the same time an invisble Corey with Liam hanging onto his shoulders. It was a kinderagarten act, really, but what else were they supposed to do? Liam had already stepped down as team captain and reluctantly let Nolan take over and now the team was blocking the exits. They should have definitly told a teacher at this point but after the way the girls Psychology tracher stared them down, they both knew they couldn't expect help from most of them. And Principle Martin was too busy pretending like supernaturals don't exist. "Shouldn't you be hiding too? They do think you've died alongside Brett and Lori." Mason reminded her. "Well we didn't. And we're fine. And we're gonna find a way out of here without things escalating. Now move along." Marlow whispered sternly. "Where's Riley?" Mason asked. "Looking for another exit. Any exit." Marlow answered. Mason nodded. "Okay." he said, as they passed another couple of Lacrosse players blocking a door. And another one. And the one after that. Marlow growled annoyed. "If I could turn right now, they'd all be unconcious and stacked on top of each other already." she whispered angrily. "Stay calm. Pretend like everything is normal." Mason told her. Marlow sighed. "That's not working anymore. This is not normal. They're blocking the exits, Mason. Locking us in. Who knows what they're gonna do if they find Liam." she said as they turned towards the last exit. Blocked, what a surprise. "Turn around." Mason said to the boys. And as soon as they did they were met with Nolan and Gabe.

"Oh, christ." Marlow mumbled. "Hey, Nolan." Mason greeted. Nolan reached into his pocket and threw some silvery powder behind Mason. Marlow didn't know what the powder was but it immediatly made both Liam and Corey visible again. Behind the four, Gabe grabbed Liam by the shoulders and hauled him to the floor. "Hey!" Marlow yelled, shoving him away from Liam. Gabe shoved her back and then he hauled Liam into a nearby classroom. "Stop!" Marlow yelled, trying to pull Gabe away from Liam. "Marlow, leave it!" Liam yelled. "Yeah, just leave it. We don't anything from you." Nolan told her. "Not yet anyways." he added, smirking. Marlow growled at him as Gabe stepped up to Liam and pulled him off the floor. "What are you trying to hide, Liam? Your eyes? Huh?" he asked as he shoved him against the blackboard. "Open your eyes." he demanded. "Don't!" Marlow yelled. Liam did it anyways and they weren't glowing. Marlow breathed out relieved and gasped in schock when Nolan and stepped up and punched Liam across the face. Marlow lunged forward and shoved Nolan into a row of tables. "Enough!" she yelled. "Not even close." Gabe said, striking her across the face. Marlow growled, slowly turning back to face him again. "That's it. Change. Even better. A two for one special." Nolan spoke up, getting off the tables. "Leave her alone!" Liam yelled. "Hey, let him go!" Mason yelled, trying to move past the wall of Lacrosse players. "Stay back." Marlow mouthed to him. He looked at her, worried. "I got this." she whispered. "Are you just going to let us do this to you?" Nolan asked, retorically. "You know you can take us. All you have to do is change." he added. Marlow knew he wasn't going to do that. She would if she had to. She was in position to attack when she heard Liam mumble his mantra.

"What?" Nolan asked, leaning in closer. "The sun, the moon, the truth." Liam mumbled. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Nolan asked. Marlow enjoyed every last bit of Nolan cracking. "Who cares?" Gabe asked, then struck him across the face once more. Marlow cleared her throat behind him. He stared at her like she was nothing and no match for him. "I don't need to change to beat the crap out of you!" she growled. She lunged forward once more, striking Gabe across the face. Then she spun in a circle and kicked Gabe in the leg. He swiped onto the floor in one swift motion and before Marlow could even remotely feel relieved she was already punched by another lacrosse player. People were gathering around now as the Lacrosse team kicked Marlow and Liam around.

* * *

Riley turned the corner to were the commotion was coming from. She walked towards the classroom that had hoards of students gathering around. The brunette pushed through them and spotted Mason being held by some of the boys of the Lacrosse team and the Marlow and Liam getting beaten up on the floor. The situation was too much for them too handle, clearly. They couldn't use their powers and neither could Riley. She couldn't help them that way. "Mason!" she yelled, pushing the boys of him. "Get help!" he yelled back. That caught Nolan's attention. He looked Riley right in the eyes, this time truly scared. _"Good."_ she thought. _"Be frightened."_ she added, running off. "Get her!" she heard Nolan yell. "Riley, watch out!" Mason yelled. Riley turned around. Two hunks from the team came at her with full speed. The witch knew she wasn't supposed to use her powers, but right now no one was paying attention to them. She raised her hand and easily flung them to the ground. Internally smiling, she didn't forget her mission. Getting help. Who could help now? Most of the school turned on them, including the teachers. There was only one that might still help. "Coach." she said.

* * *

Marlow coughed up more blood as another foot landed against her stomach. Her breath hitched as her eyes turned blue. "Don't." Liam pleaded before she could turn. Marlow closed her eyes and focused on regaining that control she had learned to keep long before these loosers tried breaking her. If Hunters, Alphas, Onis, Assasins, Dread Doctors and Ghost Riders couldn't break her, these teenagers wouldn't either. She opened them back up. Liam's face was bloody to the max. Marlow didn't even want to know what she looked like. She hissed out as she grabbed the fist that was trying to punch her again. She twisted it, more than enjoying the sound of the boy above her crying out. She got back up and kicked every last boy around her to the ground. Then again in the stomach and in the faces. "Time to get a taste of your own medicine!" she yelled, lunging forward.

* * *

Riley arrived at the Coach's office, panting as she punded on the door and ripped it open without waiting for further intstructions. Coach almost fell off his chair. He glared at Riley. "What the hell?!" he yelled. Riley rushed forward, ripping the sandwich he was holding from his grip and throwing his across the room. He turned to her, fury in his eyes. "Come on! You have to help us." Riley yelled. "What's going on?!" Coach asked. "They're killing them!" Riley answered, pulling him off his chair and dragging him out of his office. "Hold up! Look at me, Parrish! Who's killing who?" he asked.

Riley breathed in and out, trying not to have a nervous breakdown. "The lacrosse team. They're killing Marlow and Liam!" she said as calmly as she could. "What?!" Coach yelled, running off. "Where are they?" he asked as they ran off. "I'll get you there!" Riley said. "I don't know what's gotten into Nolan and Gabe and the others. They've been following us around all day. Making threats, blocking us from leaving the building and now they just started beating them bloody." Riley explained. "Why didn't you tell a teacher? Or me earlier?" he asked. "The teachers won't help us anymore. Ms. Finch was there and just walked away, doing nothing." she said. "What?!" Coach asked, outraged. They turned the corner and Riley could already hear the commotion. "Here!" Riley yelled. Coach ran in. "What the hell is going on?" he yelled. Outraged, he rushed to Nolan and Gabe and pulled them off of Liam. Marlow was sitting against a table. Her face was just red and her clothes were drenched in blood. Riley quickly kneeled down in front of her. "Back off! Hey!" Coach yelled. "Get to the Principal's office! Now!" he added, shoving Nolan and Gabe out the door.

"Mason, come here! Hold on, I'll be right back I promise." Riley said to Marlow as Mason kneeled down. Riley quickly ran after Nolan. "Stop, you psycho!" she yelled at him. He turned around. Riley walked over to him and crossed her arms. "Where is he?" she asked. Nolan looked at her, playing dumb. "Where is who?" he asked. "You know who I mean." Riley said sternly, slowly creeping up to him. "Coop. Where. Is. He?" she asked, furiously. Nolan smirked at her. "I. Don't. Know. What. You. Are. Talking. About." he said. Riley chuckled lightly, taking another step towards him. She narrowed her eyes. "You know, the others might need to change in order to hurt you - badly, I mean - but I don't. I really don't. Ask your hunks over there." she said, nodding towards the two guys that were hobbling away. "So one more time. To clarify this. If he dies, you won't live to see another hunt." she said, smirking as she turned around and walked back into the classroom. "I said, get to the Principals office!" Coach yelled at Nolan as he shoved him off. She might have to give up that Pure Witch title after all. Riley rushed back to steady Marlow. "Okay, that's good. Come on." she said as she and Marlow walked to the boys. "I did it. They didn't break me." Marlow grinned at Riley. Riley grinned back. "No, they didn't. And they never will." she said. Marlow laughed a little, then closed her eyes for a few seconds as her head fell back. "Oh God. Let's get out of here. I can take their pain but not in school." Riley said. "Yeah, let's go." Mason said as he and Corey lead Liam out.

* * *

Riley let her hand wander over Liam, then Marlow. Most of the blood disappeared. Only a little stayed behind. "I know what you were doing." Mason told Liam. "Trying not to shift." Liam said. "No, you took that beating because you think you deserve it because of what happened to Marlow, Brett and Lori." Mason clarified. Marlow looked at Liam. "Maybe I do." he said. "You took a beating, but you didn't deserve it." Mason said. "I know I didn't kill them." Liam said. "You didn't." Marlow added. "A hunter did. And she has a name." Liam said, referring to Ms. Monroe. "I told you she was shady." Riley said. "Yeah, and she's also got new recruits too. See, Nolan's not the only one you gotta worry about now." Mason said. Marlow knew what he was hinting at. "You mean Gabe?" Liam asked. "No, I mean, like, everyone. Nolan didn't just want you to shift in front of everyone to show them that you're a werewolf. He wanted to show everyone that you're the enemy." Mason explained. "That we should be hunted." Liam added. "But we won't be." Marlow said. "We will stand our ground and we'll kill them if we have to." she added. Riley nodded. "I'm not giving up on Coop. His parents called and told me they haven't made any progress. But he is my person and if he dies then I don't know..." she said, looking at the sky to avoid crying. "He won't die. We'll find him and beat Nolan's ass before they can even hurt him." Liam assured Riley, lightly grabbing her arm.

She looked back at her friends, nodding. "Yeah, I guess we wi-ah!" she hissed, putting her hands over her ears. "What's wrong?" Marlow asked. "I think it's Coop. He's hurt-ah!" she yelled, pressing her hand against her chest. She sank to the floor, screaming. Liam caught her before she hit the floor. Marlow and Mason kneeled beside them. Riley breathed out and screamed once more. "They're hurting him!" she yelped out in pain. She screamed then cried. "I can't take it!" she screamed. Marlow grabbed her hand and Riley held onto it as if her life were depending on it. And honestly, it might have been. "Make it stop!" she cried out, squirming in Liam's arms. "What do we do?!" Liam asked. "I don't know!" Mason yelled. Riley screamed once more and closed her eyes. When she opened them again eyes were glowing purple. She cried out once more, before going limp in Liam's arms.


	15. Time To Panic

Marlow sat on her bed, her head buried in Liam's shoulder. It had been a though night for everyone. "How are you doing?" Liam asked, caressing her cheek. Marlow shrugged. "I don't know. Physically I'm fine, but everything else? I was just really looking forward to spending our Senior Year in peace. I guess I should know better at this point." she said. Marlow felt Liam shake his head. "We would have deserved that. After everything we went through to save this town." he said. "Yeah, well I guess we're considered the heroes of this place and heroes never seem to get free time." she said, grabbing his hand. "But I'm really getting tired of this. All I know is that, once I graduate, I'm out of here." she added. "Where are you gonna go?" he asked. "Los Angeles. With the others, you know? I just don't wanna stay behind and repeat this thing again. And I hope Scott, Malia and Lydia won't end up like that. I'm actually gonna make sure that won't happen and if I have to personally take Scott and Lydia to College and make Riley take Malia to Paris." she answered. Liam chuckled. "What about you?" she asked. He shrugged. "I have no idea what to do." he said. Marlow stood up, flashing him a crooked smile. "Well, Liam Dunbar, will you do me the honor of following me out to Los Angeles, so that we may try and earn some money, find an apartment and then do basically whatever?" she asked. Liam stepped up in front of her, smiling. "I would love that." he said. "Great." she said, leaning in to give him a kiss when they got interrupted by Marlow's phone. Both groaned out, annoyed. "I'm guessing the heroes are needed again?" Liam asked as Marlow aswered her call. She nodded. "Hey, Scott..." she said. "...uhu..." her face lit up. "...he is? Oh my God, that's amazing! Yes, I'll tell her. We'll be there immediatly. Okay, bye." she said. Liam shot her a questioning look. "We gotta go!" she said.

* * *

"Hey, how are you doing?" Scott asked Marlow as Liam and her arrived at the Police Station. "That seems to be everyones favourite question lately. I'm okay, I think." she said. Scott lightly grabbed her arm. "I'm glad you're here." he said. She smiled at him. "Where's Riley?" an oncoming Malia asked. "Well, she was at home sleeping. Or just being passed out, I guess. Her mom is with her and so is her dad." Marlow explained. "They've decided to come out of hiding and move back to Beacon Hills. I called them to tell them the good news. And looking at who this is about, she should be here every minute." she added, as they walked to her dad's office. "Where is he?" Riley yelled, yanking open the door to the Station. Sheriff Stilinski moved past his daughter to talk to Riley. Scott had filled Marlow in on the fact that a Deputy had attacked one of the Werewolfes that they had come for. And apart from that, their secret still hadn't been revealed to everyone and that was supposed to stay that way.

The Sheriff guided Riley over to his office and explained the situation to her. "Okay, here's the situation..." he said, closing the door. "We found Coop, Theo, Jiang and Tierny by an abandoned Warehouse. They were about to leave. Theo said they were looking for Scott. Coop was and still is unconciouss. Jiang and Tierny explained that they'd been there for two days and were electrocuted by an ex-nurse from Eichen House. We don't know how bad Coop was injured, but he hasn't woken up since we brought him here. He's in the lock-up cell with Jiang and Tierney. We wanted to bring him to the Hospital, but I wasn't sure how to explain what exactly had happened to them." he explained. "Bring me to him. I can heal him." Riley demanded. "Yes, just try to not make it that evident. Right now, your secret is still just that. If Coop walks out of that cell just fine in the next few minutes it'll raise more suspision than we need. So you might need to stay in lock-up with him for a little longer." Sheriff told them. "I don't care. I need to see him." Riley said. The Sheriff nodded. "Follow me." he said to Riley and Sadie. Marlow moved to follow them. "You stay here. Suspison, remember?" Sheriff asked his daughter. Marlow nodded, moving back to her friends. When her dad closed the door, Marlow turned back to the group. "And so how exactly does Theo fit in all of this?" she asked Scott. "We don't know yet. All we know is he was with them." Scott said. Marlow nodded. "Jiang and Tierney?" she asked. "Arrested for murder." Malia explained. Marlow sighed. "And her?" she asked, nodding towards the girl sitting on the couch. "Quinn was attacked by Hunters and then a Deputy. She showed up at my house for help." Scott said. "Great. Just great." she said.

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski led Riley and Sadie to the holding cell. He opened it and Riley immediatly rushed to Coop. The Sheriff closed the gate and left. "What happened?" she asked the two teenagers sitting next to him. "He was electrocuted, thorougly. And at some point he just gave out. That lunatic took him off the gate and put him somewhere on the floor. We were on the move out when that other guy saw him on the floor. He said he knew him and that we should probably take him to Scott with us." Tierney explained. "Okay, honey, listen to me. I'm gonna fix you." she whispered to her boyfriend. He took a sharp breath. "Okay, here we go." Riley said, grabbing his hand and putting the other on Coop's forhead. She took a deep breath, focusing her power on him. "What are you doing?" Jiang asked. "I'm healing him." Riley said. Her thumb brushed over his forhead while he slowly regained conciousness. A few seconds later he drew in a sharp breath and opened his eyes. Riley let out a relieved gasp before pressing her lips onto his.

"Oh God, you have no idea how much I missed you." the brunette mumbled as she pulled back. "Oh, I do. Because it was almost as much as I missed you." he mumbled back, stroking her hair. "What happened? How did you end up getting tortured with Theo and these two?" Riley asked. Coop sat up. "Careful." Riley warned. "When we were in those tunnels, I saw that Guidance Councelor and this old guy at her side. I didn't know what they were doing there, but then I saw them target the others. I followed them around the tunnels until they went back outside. I listened to them, they were targeting them. After Marlow, Brett and Lori got hit by that car...oh my God, are they..." he asked. Riley shook her head. "No, they're alive. My mom and me, we brought them back to life. And she told me that I'm a Pure Witch." she explained, showing the Triquetra on her wrist. "What? Your mom? Back to life? Pure Witch? How long was I gone?" he rambled. Riley sighed. "Long enough." she said. Coop nodded, pulling her in for another kiss.

"Wait, Theo was there too. When did he get there? And why are you guys in a cell? And more importantly, why are we in a cell?" Coop asked into the room. "I guess they caught Theo after you passed out. And I don't know them, really, and why they're here. But how did you end up there with them?" Riley asked. "Ms. Monroe and that old guy caught me. They wiped me out and I woke up with that weirdo who just started torturing me." he explained. "Well, we were all worried sick. And you missed a bunch of stuff. My mom and dad aren't dead. And they're back - I'll explain that later -. Nolan and his possee have taken over the school completely, they almost beat Marlow and Liam to death trying to make them shift. Ms. Monroe is a hunter. She's actually like the boss Hunter. Scott tried to make peace with them - they refused, obviously. There's another supernatural big bad out there that pries on our fear, apparently." Riley explained. "I'm gone for two days and this town is already in that much shit again?" he asked. Riley snorted. "And it's not even the weekend yet." she said. "Let's get out of here." Riley said, grabbing his hand and fading back to the Sheriff's office.

"God!" Sheriff Stilinski complained as the two materialized next to them. "What did I tell you about coming out of that cell?" he asked. "I found a loophole." Riley said, ever-so-innocently. "I hope that loophole didn't show up on camera." he warned. Riley roled her eyes. "Coop." Marlow said, smiling as she stepped forward to give him a hug. "Glad you're okay, man." Liam said. "Thanks." Coop said as suddenly the group was illuminated by a bright light coming from the window. "That's them, isn't it?" Marlow asked, looking out the window. "Yep." she answered to herself, sighing. "Just fucking great." she said. Outside, the Deputys were drawing their guns ready to move out. The Sheriff walked out advising them to stay back while the group stayed behind. Sheriff Stilinski walked out the door, Marlow wanted to follow when she was held back by Liam. "I can't just let him-" she said. "They don't want him. He's not gonna get hurt." he interrupted her. Marlow nodded, walking back into the office where her friends were already looking out the window.

Malia paced around nervously. "Are you okay?" Marlow asked her. "We have to get out of here." Malia answered. "Give him a chance. He knows what he's doing." Scott said. "I am giving him a chance. He can talk all he wants, but we have to get the hell out of here." Malia demanded. "How do we get Jiang and Tierney out?" Liam asked. "Screw them. It's Stilinski's job." Malia said. "But it's our job to keep them alive." Scott demanded. The door opened and Theo walked in. Marlow sighed annoyed. "Not mine." he said. "Shut up, Theo!" Marlow yelled. "Do you want me to kill him?" Liam asked. "No, just leave him." Scott answered. "Can we please, just go?" Malia intervered. "We're not going anywhere. Don't you get it? We're trapped. They have all of the windows and doors covered. We're going to die in here." Quinn said. "Okay, who is she and why is she being so negative?" Riley asked annoyed. "Does someone want to kill her?" Theo asked, the others ignoring Riley. "Shut up!" Malia yelled angrily, movind towards him. Marlow held her back. "It's okay. He's not worth it. Now breathe. You don't look so good." she said. "I'm good." Malia said, shaking. Marlow nodded moving back to Riley. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Riley asked. "It's here." Marlow nodded. "Guys, there's only a dozen of them out there. We can take them." Lydia chimed in. "Scott, they're the last of Satomi's pack. We can't leave them behind." Liam demanded. "Okay. We go." Scott said to Malia. "But Jiang and Tierney are coming with us." he added. "But how do we get them out? The Sheriff is refusing and even if we let them out or Riley gets them out, there's still that other problem out there. I hate to be that guy, but we're kind of fucked right now." Coop said. "I know where they keep the keycards." Marlow said. "Show me." Liam demanded.

* * *

"I know we're all scared and that we just want this to be over without a bloodbath. But if we want to get out of here we have to fight." Scott said to the group as they were getting ready. "And we can fight them. We don't have to hold back. Change if you have to. They won't know what's coming for them." Marlow added. "But isn't that what they want?" Theo asked. "Dude-" Marlow said, annoyed. "No, listen. If we go out there and maul them whoever gets out alive is going to tell and that will just make them hunt us down even more. So why don't we just use this one to get us out of here?" he asked, nodding at Riley. The witch narrowed her eyes. "Because, even if this one gets us out of here, they'll just follow us again and again, everywhere we go. There's no escaping them. It's fighting or dying." she explained. "Okay, let's go." Liam said, leading Jiang and Tierney to the group.

Everyone got in their fighting position. "You ready?" Scott asked. Marlow flashed her blue eyes, nodding. Riley flashed her purple eyes. And Coop his yellow ones, growling under his breath. "Let's show them how we do this." Marlow said, moving to get it started. "Nobody's going anywhere." Sheriff Stilinski spoke up behind them. "I can get through them." Lydia protested. "We're not gonna fire the first shot. Now, get back from the door. All of you. Parrish, get these two back in their cell." the Sheriff demanded. Parrish grabbed the two teens and walked off with them. Marlow walked over to her dad. "What did she say? Are they backing down?" she asked. The Sheriff shook his head. "She gave us till midnight." he explained. Marlow sighed. Her dad and Parrish walked off into his office. Marlow nodded for Riley to follow her to one of the windows. "I told you there was something up with her." the blonde told her friend. Riley sighed. "I knew she was weird, but something like this? I mean, she's not only murdering teenagers, she's also recruiting others to do it for her." she said, watching Gabe and Monroe talking outside.

The Sheriff and Parrish walked back out. Scott and Malia joined Marlow and Riley. A Deputy Marlow had only seen a few times was walking towards the window, her eyes fixed on the glass. "Morrow. Morrow!" her dad yelled. Marlow lightly pulled the Deputy away before she walked too far ahead. "Get away from the window." the Sheriff warned. "It's okay. You won't get hurt." Marlow assured her. Morrow looked in her eyes and a cold shiver went down Marlow's spine. There was nothing but fear in them. Morrow slowly backed away from her. "You okay?" Liam whispered to Marlow as he too pulled her away from the window. She nodded shakily. "How easy is it to cut the power in a sheriff's station?" Malia asked. "Too easy." another Deputy said, pushing Nolan to their feet. "Throw him out." Liam demanded. "No, you can't. Okay? Please don't. She'll know I screwed up." Nolan pleaded. "Are you expecting pity from us now? You're a lunatic." Marlow asked. "He's with them." Liam said. "Liam." Scott warned. "Sheriff?" Parrish asked. "He's a liar and he's sick in the head." Liam said. "And a good actor too. He beat us up, dad. We can't trust him." Marlow added. Her dad nodded. "And now he's under arrest. Lock him up." he demanded. Theo pulled Liam away and the others waited for the next move. A few seconds later Liam walked back out and off to the camera monitor. Marlow quickly followed him.

Theo walked back in, holding his nose. "What happened to you?" Riley asked, unable to hold back a chuckle. "Haha, yeah that's so funny." Theo said, sarcastically. "Jeez, you big baby. Come here." Riley said, slowly waving her head in front of his face. "Thanks." he said afterwards. "That was for not leaving Coop behind." she said. He nodded, when they heard a thud behind them. Riley looked down. Her eyes widened when she spotted a grenade on the floor. "Everyone, get down!" Parrish yelled. Theo jumped away behind her, but Riley couldn't react in time. She felt herself getting thrown against a wall. She opened her eyes, her back and head were aching and there was a ringing in her head. Someone pulled her up. "Riley?" they asked. When she opened her eyes, everything was white for a second. She let out a pained gasp for a air. Somebody lightly shook her. Slowly her vision returned. Standing before her were Coop, Theo, Scott and Malia. "What the hell?" she chocked out. Her friends sighed in relieve. Coop helped her up. "They said midnight!" the Sheriff yelled. Liam pulled Nolan back into the room. "Wolfsbane. He was trying to kill them." Liam said, holding up a veil with a purple substance. "Scott, there's something else you need to see." he added. The two walked off and the Sheriff and a Deputy walked Nolan out.

A few minutes later Scott and Liam came back. Scott immediatly pulled the Sheriff into his office. "Are you-" Marlow asked Riley when she interrupted her. "I'm good." she said. "Somebody on the inside is working with them." she added. Marlow nodded. "They're all working together. They pry on their fear. And that bloody lump of flesh isn't exactly helping." she said. "I know-" Riley said, when an arrow came flying at their heads. "Move!" Marlow yelled, pulling Riley out of the way. Scott and her dad walked back out and Malia pulled the arrow out of the wall. "What's that?" Marlow asked, nodding towards the thig that was attached to it. Malia unravled it. Liamgrabbed it from her. It was a piece of clothing. "This is Brett's number." Liam said. "They're trying to rattle us." Lydia said. "It's working." Theo added, looking at Liam flashing his yellow eyes. A scream rippled through the silence. The Sheriff and Parrish ran off. Marlow followed them. A sight of horror awaited her in the room were they held Nolan. "Oh God!" Marlow gasped. "Get out of here!" her dad yelled. "I-I didn't do anything. I-I didn't even say anything. He just got up and started putting the wire around his neck." Nolan stuttered. "Get him down. Marlow, go back to the others!" the Sheriff yelled once more. But Marlow was frozen in place. She could faintly hear Deputy Morrow mumble something next to her. "Fifteen minutes. They're coming to kill us in 15 minutes." she mumbled. And now the only thing Marlow could focus on was the dead body in front of her and the clock ticking up above her. "Get out!" her dad yelled in front of her. But it felt like there was an ocean between them. Her breath hitched as Morrow sat down on a nearby chair. "They're coming to kill us and no one's gonna help us. We're all dead." she said. "We're already dead." she added. Marlow subconciously followed her. She gently stroked her arm, trying to calm her down. "It's gonna be okay." the blonde said. Morrow shook her head, reaching down to her holster and grabbing her gun. "Deputy." Sheriff Stilinski said. "It's all okay. They're not gonna hurt you." Marlow said. "Morrow. Morrow!" Parrish yelled. "We're already dead." Morrow mumbled. And before Marlow could take the gun from her, she had already aimed it at her mouth. "Marlow, look away!" her dad yelled. Morrow pulled the trigger before she could. Marlow heard the gunshot, feeling Morrow's blood splatter all over her. She stood there for a few seconds, watching the dead Deputy. "Marlow...Marlow?" her dad asked, standing in front of her. She didn't answer. Just walked out.

There was a pressure on her ears as she walked straight toward her dad's office. Her friends stopped her on her way, trying to hold her back. Talk to her. She just kept on walking. She sat down on the couch. Liam knelt down in front of her. Riley, Scott and Malia stood behind him. The Sheriff rushed in. "I've been like this for a long time." Marlow mumbled. "What?" Liam asked, wiping some of the blood off her face. "A Werecoyote. I've been one for a long time. I've seen a lot of blood. A lot of death. A lot of blood...so much blood. But never-never this much. It was so much. How can one person have so much blood inside them? So much-so much blood." she rambled. "What is going on?" Scott asked. "She's in schock." the Sheriff said, kneeling down next to Liam. "Marlow? Honey, it's gonna be okay. Everything's gonna be alright." he said, taking her head. Marlow schook her head. "No, no it's not." she said, tears streaming down her face. "Why do these things keep happening to us?" she sobbed as her dad held her in his arms. "Oh God." she mumbled between muffled sobs.

* * *

Marlow wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting in her dad's office. The others come and go, keeping her company. But she never really registered who until everyone walked back in with Agent McCall following them. They started talking, talking about something. All Marlow could think about was Morrow. And her family, her friends. When all of this was over she'd still be dead. "Marlow? Marlow?" someone asked. It was Scott. She looked up, her eyes red from crying. "What do you think?" he asked. "About what?" she croaked out. "We leave. Leave town." Scott said. "And let them take over? Reign with complete chaos?" Marlow asked. Scott sighed. "Either that or get killed. We have to do something." he said. "And Jiang and Tierney?" Marlow asked. "They're going with the FBI. They'll be safe there." Scott repeated. "Okay, then let's leave." Marlow nodded.

The group stood outside, facing off with the group of Hunters. Jiang and Tierney were led to an FBI van by Agent McCall. Marlow leaned into Scott. "What now? We scatter? Make it hard for them to find us?" Marlow asked. Scott chuckled under his breath. Marlow eyed him confused. "We're not going anywhere." he said. Marlow smirked at him. Tierney mouthed a "Thank you." to Scott and then they drove off in the van. "What's the plan?" Marlow asked. "We make everyone believe we left. And then we'll hide out at the clinic." he explained. "Okay." she nodded. The Hunters dispersed. So did the group.

* * *

Sophie, Jonah, Sadie and her husband Roman were standing in front of Riley and Coop. "I'd much rather take you with me." Sadie said, caressing Coop's cheeck. Coop nodded. "I know. But I'll be fine." he said. "I'm not too sure about that. I'd rather have you come with us too, baby." Sophie said to Riley. "If we run and hide now they'll take over this town and turn it into literal hell. And we can't let that happen." Riley said. "We could help you fight." Jonah chimed in. Riley schook her head. "I know you could, definitly, but the more people that stay here the more might make the Hunters catch our precense and then this whole plan goes down the drain." she explained.

"Okay." Sophie said, moving to hug her daughter with her husband. "Be safe." she said as they pulled away from her. "I will." she promised. Sophie went to hug her brother as well. "Watch out for her." she told him. "I promise." he said. The four grown-ups grabbed their bags. "I'll drop you parents off at their home in L.A. and then we'll go to ours. Call us. Keep us updated." Sophie demanded. "Done." Riley said. She waved good-bye and a second later the four were gone. "Now we can't screw up." Coop said. Riley nodded, putting her arm around his hip. "I want my parents back and I want them to be able to stop hiding. Monroe is going down." she said.

* * *

Marlow stood in her kitchen, pulling away from a hug with her father. Her bag at her feet. "Was this really necesarry? You're not leaving." the Sheriff asked. "Yeah, but they might be watching us. We have to make it seem like we're leaving." she said. "Okay. But promise me-" he said. "That I'll be safe - yes, I will. Don't worry. You'll have me back in no time." she said. "And you, you be safe too. And look out for those corrupt Deputies. They might still be here." she added. The Sheriff nodded. There was a knock on the door. "That's Liam. I have to go." she said, grabbing her bag as she walked to the door.

"Marlow." he said, catching her attention. She turned back. "Kick some ass. Show them who's the boss." he said. Marlow smirked at him. "Sure will." she said, opening the door. Liam stood in the doorway. "Hey, Sheriff." he greeted. "Liam." he said, nodding at him. "Take care of her." he added. "I think she can take care of herself just fine. But, I will if I have to." he said. "Goodbye." Marlow said. She blew her dad a kiss, then closed the door. She sighed, walking to her car. "We have to beat these suckers. I won't let them take this town over. I'm so done with these people." she said. Liam grabbed her hand, squeezing it. "With someone like you fighting them, they don't stand a chance." he said. "Let's go." she said.

* * *

"You drew a smiley on the board?" Riley asked Corey as they faded into the clinic. "I mean, why not?" he asked, shrugging. "Because we're trying not to draw attention to ourselves." Riley argued. "What's going on?" Liam asked. "He drew a smiley on Sidney's math problem." Riley said, pointing at him annoyed. Liam sighed. "Did he deliver the message to Mason?" he asked. "Yes, but-" she said. "Then everything else doesn't matter." he interrupted. Riley growled. She went back to Coop, sticking her tongue out at Corey as they waited for Mason. "Are you sure he got what you meant?" Malia asked after ten few minutes. "It's Mason. He'd always get what Corey means. Besides, it takes a little to drive from the school to the clinic." Marlow said, when the door opened. The others made sure to stay out of sight while the boys talked.

"You told me you were leaving." Mason told Corey. "I had to." Corey argued. "You lied." Mason said, slightly shoving him. "We all did." Liam said. Mason stepped inside the room, looking at his friends. "So this was the plan all along?" he asked. "Sorry, Mason. My dad had to believe we left Beacon Hills. Everyone has to believe it." Scott explained. "Then what happens next? We fight back now, right?" Mason asked. "Hell yeah." Marlow mouthed to him. "What did you think we were gonna do? Run?" Scott asked rethorically. And they weren't. Not by a long shot.


	16. New Allies

Blood stained her hand. Tears stained her face. Her blonde hair and clothes had turned red from the blood of her own wounds. "Hold on. They're gonna fix you." Marlow sobbed. A bloody hand grabbed hers. A whimper escaped Rileys mouth as she tried to speak. "Don't talk. Just rest." Marlow demanded, trying to keep up with the doctors and nurses pushing the gurney forward. "No...I-I..." Riley brought out before she was cut off by the doctor. She looked up, they were at the surgery room. "I'm sorry, miss, but I'm gonna have to stop you here." he said as they went through.

Marlow stood in the hallway, crying as she tried to understand what was even happening. Her heart was heavy and it was getting harder to breathe. Her legs felt like they couldn't support her weight anymore. Just before she fell to the floor a set of strong hands caught her, sitting her down on a nearby chair. She looked up. "Liam." she said. "How is Mason?" she asked. Liam put his arms around her waist as he hugged her tighter. "He's in surgery right now. They think he'll be okay." he answered. Marlow nodded. It wasn't written in stone, but she felt as if her friends would be okay. Then she remembered her other missing friends. "Where are Coop and Corey?" she asked. "I don't know. Riley does. She wanted to tell me before this all happened, but..." he trailed off. "Yeah. We have to tell them what happened though." she said. "Hey," Liam said, lightly squeezing her hip. "they'll be fine. We'll have them back in no time, okay?" he asked. Marlow nodded. "Yes." she said. "She tried to tell me something. I don't know what it was." the blonde said. "We'll find out." he said. "Who did this?" Marlow asked. Liam looked at her. "You know who." he said. Marlow breathed in and out angrily. "I'm gonna kill him." she said.

* * *

"Yes Coop, she's okay now. She just needs to rest. Where are you anyways?" she asked over the phone. Liam stood before her. Marlow had finally gotten him on the phone while they were waiting for Gabe to arrive in the boys locker room. Liam gave her a questioning look. "So, where are they?" he whispered. Marlow held up a finger, showing him to wait. "Okay, yeah give him to me." she said. "Hey, Corey. Yeah...Mason is okay too, they say he'll make a speedy recovery. You just need to come back here soon, okay? Okay. Yeah, see you soon. Okay, bye." she said, hanging up the phone. Liam still looked at her, waiting for answers. "He said he can't tell me what they're doing yet and that we'll find out soon enough." she explained. "Why do they have to make this so secretive?" Liam asked. "Because the walls have ears." she said. He raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that right, Gabe?" Marlow shouted out into the hall.

A few seconds later the boy walked in. Liam grabbed Gabe, immediatly yanking him to the floor. "I don't know anything. I swear. I don't know what happened at Scott's house." Gabe yelled. Marlow kneeled down next to him. "Oh really? You're at the top of Monroe's student Hunter clan and you don't know what happened at Scott's?" she asked. "No!" he yelled once more. Marlow sighed, annoyed. Liam was growing impatient next to her. He pulled Gabe back up by his collar. "Did you know who was there? Did you know Mason and Riley were in there?" he asked angrily. "No, I didn't know anything. I don't know anything." he said. "Liar. I can hear your heart beating out of your chest!" Marlow yelled. She took a step closer to his face. "You're nervous." she added. Liam slammed Gabe into the mirror. Marlow took a step back. This wasn't really part of the plan. "Ahh!" Gabe complained as Liam pushed his face further into the glass. "Maybe you haven't noticed lately, but I've been having trouble controlling my anger. When things happen to my friends, I just can't seem to help it." Liam growled. "No, Liam, wait, please-" Gabe said. His face went in further. "Liam." Marlow warned. "I just get so angry!" Liam said, ignoring Marlow. The mirror cracked. "Stop, Liam, please." Gabe pleaded as his blood ran down the mirror. "You think I'm going to kill you? You think we're all killers? Maybe we should be." Liam said. "Liam!" Marlow yelled. As much as she wanted to see Gabe suffer, she had to remember the bigger plan. If Liam were to kill Gabe right now that would just give the Hunters more reason to justif their horrendeus acts.

Theo walked up next to Marlow. "You're really gonna kill him? I mean, I don't care if you do. But, have you thought this through? Any idea where you're gonna dump the body? But no one saw you grab him, did they? 'Cause that could be a problem." he said. Marlow elbowed him. "I don't care." Liam said. "I don't care either." Theo added. "Yes you do! Are you trying to get them more mad at us?!" Marlow yelled. "Maybe that's what we shoud be doing. Maybe we need to start killing them to make sure we aren't next." Theo said. "Oh really? What if he brought his friends, huh? What if they're already at the door, waiting with their guns to come and slaughter us?" Marlow asked. "If he would have his collegues out there, they would have already done something." he said, slightly winking at her. Marlow raised an eyebrow. "What's your plan here?" she whispered. He shrugged, turning back to Liam. "Now, Liam I know we both don't care but at least let me help. I'm the one with experience here. If we kill him, we'll have to find the witnesses and kill them, too." Theo explained. Marlow wanted to interrupt when she finally understood what was going on right now. "Which means we're gonna need shovels, some plastic bags, maybe a chainsaw-" Theo said. "A machete, something heavy when we throw him in the lake so he doesn't come back up. And then there's still an entire army of Hunters out there which means we'd need a lot more of those items and I think it'd be a bit suspicious if we walk out of the store with loads and loads of murder weapons and plastic bags." Marlow added. "Exactly." Theo said.

Liam let go of Gabe who plummeted to floor immediatly. "You made your point." he said. Theo looked at Marlow, nodding towards Liam. "You wanna take over?" he asked. Marlow walked up to Liam, grabbing his hand. "He's not dead or fatally injured. Which means you seriously improved." she said, raising his chin to make him look at her. "Now just keep working on that. I'm always with you if you need help. Remember that, okay?" she asked. Liam took a deep breath, nodding eventually. "Okay." she said. Liam turned to Theo. "Why do you keep trying to save me? You think it'll make Scott forget about everything you did and he'll just let you into the pack? Scott's never gonna trust you." Liam said to him. "He's not wrong." Marlow added. "You might wanna remember what Scott's goal has been all along. Keep people alive." Theo reminded them. "He should try harder." Gabe spoke up. "What are you talking about?" Liam asked. Gabe sat up slowly. "You don't know, do you?" he asked. "Know what?" Theo asked. Gabe hestitated. Theo was rushing towards him when Marlow pushed him away and slammed Gabe into the mirror herself. She heard the mirror crack and Gabe whimper out in pain. "About the other bodies." Gabe finally admitted, when Marlow pushed his face in harder. "What other bodies?" Liam asked.

Gabe hesitated again. Marlow growled angrily, slamming his head into the mirror again. "Talk!" she yelled. "Okay, okay! I'll show you." he stammered. Marlow pulled him away from the mirror, pushing him into Theo's grip. "Let's go." she demanded. Theo led Gabe out. Liam stopped Marlow before she could follow. He grabbed her by the arms. "Now you almost killed him." he said to her. "I'm sick and tired of them killing us like that's their right. Look at what they did to Mason and to Riley and Jiang and Tierney and so on. They're not gonna stop until they have all of our heads on a silver platter and hanging up over their fire place. So, yeah, maybe we need to start getting violent." Marlow said angrily. Liam smirked at her. "What?" Marlow snapped. Liam kissed her on her forhead. "What was that for?" she asked. "You're a huge hypocrit." he said. Marlow shook her head, chuckling. "Come on. I wanna know what they're hiding." she said.

* * *

Gabe led the trio to a storage room with a freezer by the wall. "It's in there." he said, opening the freezer up. "Oh." Marlow said, her heart skipping a beat as she saw what was in the freezer. "What is that?" she asked. "I'd say they're bodies." Theo said. "No, duh, dummie. I meant why do they look like that?" Marlow asked. "And does the teacher know about this?" Theo asked. "That's the teacher." Gabe said, pointing at the first body. "Unless there's a gun in there, too, this isn't helping us find the shooter." Liam interrupted. "Why'd you hide these bodies?" Theo asked. "We didn't wanna get caught." Gabe said. "With what?" Marlow asked. "Testing them. To see if they were werewolves. And they were." Gabe said. "I would say some really nasty things to you right now, but I'm just gonna leave it at that." Marlow said. "You mean like you tested Corey?" Liam asked. "But we didn't kill them. Look at their faces. Something else did that." Gabe said. "The Anuk-ite." Theo said. "The what?" Gabe asked. "None of your damn buisiness." Marlow said. They had the upper hand in this situation and Marlow wasn't gonna take that from them. "Why would it want to kill anyone? It feeds off fear. Dead people aren't afraid." Liam asked. "Maybe the killing is just a by-product." Theo suggested. "Of what?" Liam asked. "Of it looking for its other half. Which means it's looking for a supernatural creature. Someone like us." Theo explained. "So these three could have been werewolves, just not the ones that the Anuk-ite's were looking for. Which means you've been helping it." Liam said, turning to Gabe. "Idiot."

"Moron." Theo and Marlow said at the same time. "For once I actually agree with you." Marlow said. "Like wise." Theo added. "I don't even know what you guys are talking about.I was just helping Aaron. It was his idea to test everyone." Gabe explained. "Who's Aaron?" Theo asked. "He's on the lacrosse team. He's just a freshman." Liam explained. "Aaron didn't want to find more of us. He wanted to find his other half." he added. "He's the Anuk-ite." Theo said. Marlow turned back to Gabe. "No but forreal, did you lock all the teachers that are still in their right mind in the janitors closet? Like what did you do to them? How did you and the councelor bitch manage to make this school your own. Where's Lydia's mom when you need her?" Marlow asked. "What?" Gabe asked. "Get out of here. And if I were you, I'd run. Far. Don't let me catch you hunting us again or the next time it won't end with you walking away from us alive." Marlow threatened. Gabe rushed off.

* * *

Another half hour later the trio was joined by Scott and Malia to have them look at the bodies. "It's a bad day for finding bodies." Malia said, shutting the freezer. "There's gonna be a lot more if we don't find Aaron's other half." Liam said. "Which we know nothing about." Theo added. "We do know one thing." Scott said. "Yeah, that it's a Werewolf." Marlow said. "We need to find this other werewolf right now." Liam said. "Preferably before they merge." Theo said. "What happens if they merge?" Malia asked. No one answered. "I'm guessing it's nothing good." Marlow answered. "Any chance you got to put together that army, Scott?" Liam asked. "You're looking at it." Malia said. "We're screwed." Marlow said. "Let's hope this thing doesn't feed off desperation, because this room reeks of it." Peter said in the doorway. His face was halfwaY burnt. "Honestly, I was hoping someone I actually liked would be coming to save the day. Like Derek or Isaac. But I guess it won't get much better than this." Marlow said. Peter gave her a crooked smile. "Why do you hate me so much?" he asked. "Should I e-mail you the list?" Marlow asked. "What happened?" Scott interrupted. Peter held up a charred steering wheel. "The hunters destroyed my perfect automobile. So, if this thing had anything to do with it, I'd like to see its demise is appropriately painful." he explained. "I thought you had two cars?" Malia asked. Peter threw another broken car part on the floor. "There's going to be hell to pay." he said. Marlow's phone rang. She took it out. "What is it?" Liam asked. "It's Coop. He wrote 'Come outside.'" Marlow answered, raising an eyebrow. "Seriously, what's up with the secrecy?" Liam asked. "Let's just meet them outside." Scott said. "Yeah, let's go." Marlow said.

* * *

"There's no one here." Theo commented. "We're aware." Malia said. "Are you sure he meant outside the school?" Scott asked. "I mean, he didn't write where. But I think he knows we're not in our houses and the last time I called him I told him we were here." Marlow explained. "Have you maybe been texting with a cat?" Peter asked. "What?" Marlow asked back. "Look." Liam said. A grey-white cat came running at them, stopping a few feet before the group. "It's just a stray." Marlow said. "A stray with green glowing eyes." Theo added. "What now?" Marlow asked. The others nodded towards the cat. Marlow turned around and they were right, green glowing eyes. "What is that-" Marlow asked when she was interrupted by Peter. "A Werecat." he said. "Those really exist?" Scott asked. "If only you knew how many things are out there." Peter said. "Where did it come from? What does it want?" Malia asked. "I don't think we should call them an 'it'." Marlow said. Malia sighed. "What do they want?" Malia asked. Before anyone could answer a cobriolet pulled into the parking lot. "Now that's a pretty car." Peter said. "Do you only care about cars?" Marlow asked. Peter shrugged. "There's Coop and Corey." Liam said. "And three other strangers. Is that the secret surprise?" Theo asked.

"Damnit!" a dirty-blonde haired boy complained, slamming the car door shut. "She seriously beat us here!" he added as the others got out of the car. "Uhm, Coop? Corey?" Marlow asked a little lost. Before she could ask more questions the boys were already attacking her with questions about Riley and Mason. "Okay, okay! Listen up. Riley and Mason are okay. They're making a quick recovery and they'll be with us soon. Now can you please explain all of this to us?" Marlow asked. "Okay, when you guys were busy yesterday Riley sent us off to L.A. to pick up some reinforcements her mom has gathered." Corey explained. "And why was a supernatural cat racing you into town?" Malia asked. "Well-" Coop started when the cat at their feet slowly turned back into a girl. Her face was half-human half-cat and pointy cat-like fangs were sticking out of her mouth before she fully turned back into a human being. A human being with no clothes on. "Oh." Liam said, as the boys turned away. An Asian girl, the only other girl in the group, threw her a bunch of clothes that she quickly put on. "Well, we needed one more free seat in the car." Coop explained. "I wanted to race her here, but they said no." the dirty-blonde boy said. "I think a cat and a cheetah running into town would have caught the hunters attention immediatly." an asian boy who looked to be in his twentys said.

"Okay, uhm, we're gonna need more of an explanation, I think." Scott said. "Like I said, Riley sent us to get them. We should probably introduce them to you." Coop said. "This," Corey said, nodding towards the dirty-blonde boy. "is Bear Wallace. No, he is not a bear. As you've probably figured out by now, he is a Werecheetah." Corey explained pointing at the teenager. Bear looked tired, all of them looked tired really, he had bags under his blue eyes and smudges of dirt on his face. His jeans and shirt were ripped in a few spots. Despite all of that, he still greeted them in a some-what relaxed manner. All of them were still joking with each other, despite the fact that they all looked like they had just fought and lost a war of their own. "Hey." Bear greeted.

"These two are Nixie and Oz Baker." Coop said, pointing at the two black-haired siblings. Nixie grabbed the Werecats hand, giving her a loving look. "Oh, so you two are...?" Theo asked. Marlow studied his face. He clearly thought Nixie was attractive. "I go both ways." Nixie said. "And I couldn't really be with a man anyways." she added. "Why's that?" Marlow asked. "I kill men. Well, at least my species does. It's in my blood, I guess." she explained. "Nixie's a Mermaid-Siren hybrid." Coop added. "I haven't killed a man yet, but I will I have to." Nixie said, revealing icy-blue glowing eyes. "I heard you have another fiery fighter in your midst." Oz spoke up. "Parrish, yeah, he's a Hellhound. He's with Riley right now." Marlow explained. "Oz is a Phoenix." Coop told the group. "The one and only." Oz said, flashing them his orange-reddish eyes. "Well, from my pack at least." he added. "And that is...?" Malia asked, nodding at the last girl. "Tilly Cole. Werecat by day, waitress by night." the brunette explained.

"Okay, now that role call is over. What are you doing here?" Theo asked. "We heard you need help with some rogue hunters." Oz said. "And we're here for revenge." Tilly added. "They got you too?" Liam asked. "I'm guessing they're not the same as yours, but they are acting on the same mission that is led by this Gerard guy." Nixie explained. "A team of hunters killed our pack. We're the last that remain and they're gonna pay for what they did to us." Bear demanded. "Was Gerard leading them? I haven't seen him in a bit." Marlow asked. "No." Bear said. "It was a woman." Tilly added. "There was something off about her though." Nixie said. The group fell into silence. "Well, what was it?" Malia asked, growing impatient. "She wasn't human." Oz said. Marlow's thoughts began to race. "What was she?" Liam asked. "Oh no." Marlow and Scott and felt wary. They both didn't want them to say what they were thinking. They both knew there was only one non-human hunter that was connected to Gerard. "Werejaguar." Bear answered. "Oh no." Peter said. "It can't be." Malia said. "So she's back?" Liam asked. "It was only a matter of time." Marlow said. "I'm sorry, who are we talking about?" Theo asked. "There's only one hunter we know that isn't human and has thereby violated the Hunters code that says a Hunter has to take their own life when they get turned." Scott explained. "Which is why I don't understand why Gerard and the other hunters would still accept her as their own." Peter added. "Who are we talking about here?" Coop chimed in. "Kate. Kate Argent." Marlow said.


	17. Superhero

The prospect of Kate being back schook Marlow up once again. The last time she and her Berserkers attacked the Pack almost didn't survive. Marlow hoped she had given up and fled. She should have known better. The only thing the Werecoyote didn't understand was why she killed Oz, Nixie, Tilly and Bear's pack. Of course, Kate was just as much of a maniac as her deranged father, but she usually followed a plan and if anything - this seemed completely random. Then again there was the possibility that it wasn't Kate at all and that they were just jumping to conclusions. But with everything that'd been happening that seemed unlikely.

All Marlow knew that right now, the danger that was right in front of them was more important. Aaron, the Anuk-Ite, and his other half had to be found and stopped before they met and merged. Whatever would happen if they merged could be worse than anything they've ever faced. If even the almost two-hundred-year-old Hellhound wanted to contain it and was willing to have town over town sucked up by the Wild Hunt, then it couldn't be anything good or even remotely beatable.

At the moment half of the Pack was meeting at the clinic. Marlow looked ahead at Riley and Coop. She was more than over-joyed to have had her best friend back where she belonged. The two were still hugging when Oz joined Marlow's side. "True love really is something beautiful." he said, looking at them. "Yeah. They look so happy. And somehow they seem to swerve around every obstacle." Marlow said. The blonde's eyes went to the floor. "Sometimes I wish I could have that." she mumbled. "You do have that, trust me." Oz said. Marlow snort-laughed. "So what are you now? A Phoenix-Love Guru?" she asked. "No, but I've seen something like you and Liam before. It's not always the most harmonic bond, but you always find your way back to each other somehow. It's meant to be." Oz explained. Marlow scrunched up her nose, looking up at hime. "Too sappy?" he asked. "A little." she said. Oz chuckled. "The truth nontheless." he said.

"Hey guys, can you come over here real quick? We have a plan." Scott said. Oz and Marlow walked over to the others. "Okay, so right now we need to find out who is talking on that message. Malia and Lydia are at the Hospital with Halwyn. And Mason and Theo will go into the tunnels and look for Aaron." Scott explained. Marlow nodded, then looked at each person that was left in the room. "Coop! I know you just got Riley back and I hate to break you up again but I want Coop and Bear in the tunnels with Mason and Theo." she ordered. "What? You think we can't do this on our own?" Theo asked as Coop detached himself from Riley and trottled over to the three boys. Marlow smiled sarcastically then turned back to Theo. "I know Mason can do it. But you should know that I still don't trust you and I probably never will. Which means I'm sending Coop and Bear down with you because I need someone to ensure that you won't stab Mason in the back, like the Back-Stabbing-Bitch you still are and will always be." she said, going into a whisper-voice in the end. Theo stared her down. He snorted as Marlow turned back to the others. "Riley and Tilly! You're with Scott and Liam." she said. "Nixie, you meet up with Malia and Lydia in the Hospital." Marlow concluded. "Really? You want a Mermaid to help them with a fiery Hellhound?" Nixie asked. "No, but if Halwyn or any male Hunters cause trouble I'm sure you can sing song them to death." Marlow said. Scott looked at her, wide-eyed. Marlow roled her eyes, sighing. "Or into a comatose state." she said. Now Scott roled his eyes at her.

"So what about you and Oz?" Liam asked. "We'll wait for further intstructions in case you need back-up." Marlow answered. "You could come to school with us." Riley suggested. "Probably better if I don't. If I see Gabe or Nolan one more time I might say or do things I will regret later on. Which is just one of the reasons I have Oz here with me. He has a calming presence. Thank God you thought to bring them here." the blonde said. Riley smirked. "Alright! Everybody know their part and what they need to do? Great! Scatter, everyone, scatter! We have a fear inducing monster to stop and not a lot of time to do it!" Marlow ordered. The Pack dissolved and now only Marlow, Liam, Scott, Riley and Tilly stayed behind. Scott smiled at Marlow. "What?" she asked. "Impressive. I think you can handle this just fine in the future." he answered. "If we make it to see that future." Marlow said. "Exactly. Which is why we should find out who was talking on that message and we should to that just about now." Tilly chimed in. "Yeah, you're right." Scott said.

"We should call the number." Riley suggested. "Really? What if someone answers?" Tilly asked. "Well I think that's what we want." Oz answered. "I know that, but that won't really get us anywhere either. It will still only be the voice and we have that on the message." Tilly explained. "It's worth a shot though." Riley said, petting Tilly's arm. Riley knew Tilly was angry at everyone but her three friends right now. But she knew how to calm her down. "Alright." Tilly said as she realized she was heating up again. "You should do it, Liam." Marlow said, handing him the phone. "Okay." he said, dialing the number. "Do you even know what you're gonna say?" Scott asked. "'Hello?'" Liam asked, confused. "We might only get one shot at this. What are you gonna tell her?" Scott asked. "I'm gonna try to get her to meet us somewhere." Liam said. "No. We shouldn't do that." Riley said. "Why?" Liam asked. "Then we'll know who they are." he added. "And they'll know who we are." Scott said. Marlow shrieked up as the phone rang. Liam looked around a little lost, eventually trying to hand the phone to Scott. "Answer it." Liam demanded. "You're the one who wanted to make the call, you take it." Scott said. Just then the phone went silent. "That was our one chance." Scott sighed. Oz snorted, taking the phone from Liam. "Do you live in the age of technology? Just call the number back." he said, pressing the call-back button. Oz held the phone in the middle of the group as the dial tone rang back up. "Beacon Hills High School. How can I-" a man on the other end asked. Oz ended the call quickly. "Wait, so it's someone from school?" Marlow asked. "Apparently. But who?" Riley asked back. "Well listen to the message again, maybe you recognize the voice." Tilly suggested. "Okay." Marlow said. Oz turned on the message. " _Hey, it's me again. I, uh, don't know why you can't seem to call me back. Maybe it's because you think you're punishing me. But this is too long. It's too much. And it's not about us._ " Marlow heard her say. "Wait." she mumbled. "Liam?" Scott asked. The teenager was in thought. "Is that-" Riley asked, Marlow grabbed her by the arm. "No freaking way." she said. "What is it?" Scott asked. "I think we know who this is." Liam said.

* * *

Marlow sat on one of the steele bars. Oz was pacing up and down, keeping an eye on her. She seemed to be freaking out about something but he didn't want to push it. The others had gone off to school. Eventually, Oz sat down next to Marlow. "What's the matter?" he asked. Marlow looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I know these circumstances are a good reason for it. But you seem to be freaking out about something else." Oz said. Marlow looked down, swinging her feet back and forth. "I guess I haven't given it much thought so far, since I was so sure there was no point to it anyways." she mumbled. "No point to what?" Oz asked. "Worrying about the future. About leaving town. Starting a new life somewhere far from here." Marlow said. "Care to go into further detail?" Oz asked. "You really wanna know, don't you?" Marlow asked back. Oz nodded. There was something about his eyes. Something about those brown suckers made her want to open up. Maybe it was because she rarely knew him, that she trusted him with this. The only reason she never told her dad, Liam, Mason, Riley or Scott or anyone else for that matter was because she knew they were all opinionated about her and she would never get a clear answer from them.

Marlow slightly pushed Oz off the bar. His eyebrows knitted together as he sat down on the other one. Marlow layed down on her bar. "Really?" Oz asked. "If I'm gonna tell you about the problem I can't look at you. I need to focus on other things in the room." Marlow explained. "Okay." Oz said. Marlow crossed her legs, clasping her hands over her stomach. "Okay. When I was younger I made this alter ego. Call her a Superhero or whatever. One day I just sketched her and showed her to Mason. He lovingly called her Cookie Warrior, don't ask me why, we were kids and my dad and my brother used to call me Cookie. Anyways, Cookie went on all of these adventures around the world. She helped people, discovered culture over culture and eventually fell in love and settled down. That's what I wanted up until I found out about Scott being a Werewolf and everything that happened then. After that I wanted to know nothing of it anymore. People around me kept dying and I was sure I would never even make it to Graduation. But now I'm only one year from it, if we survive this of course, and as much as I want to get the hell out of here and leave the troubles to the next generation so to say...I'm only now realizing how afraid I am of the outside world. I mean, sure everything that's happening here is extremely dangerous but who knows what's out there? I'm torn and recently over the summer holidays I drew Cookie Warrior again and you know what? She went back home to go to her Highschool Reunion and now a terrible thunderstorm is keeping her and her husband from going back home to their children. Call me crazy, but I'm pretty sure Cookie Warrior is me at the moment." Marlow explained.

"And now this 'thunderstorm' is keeping you here too." Oz said. Marlow nodded. "Well you do have the power of Cookie Warrior. So just let the thunderstorm subside and let Cookie and her husband get out of her hometown and back home." Oz suggested. Marlow rubbed her hands on her face. "It's not that easy. Cookie might leave and reunite with her kids, but I still don't know if I wanna leave Beacon Hills." she said, sighing. "You still have a year to decide. Give it some time, I'm sure you'll know what you want when you graduate." he said. Marlow sat back up, crossing her legs. "Yeah, maybe. Maybe until then I'll be sick and tired of this town again." she said. "Maybe." he nodded. "I'm sorry. I know I'm probably annoying you. I'm just glad I could get that off my chest." she said. "You're not annoying me. I'm always glad whenever I can help anyone. Usually the drama is reduced to Nixie and Tilly fighting. Or Bear getting broken up with again. That usually doesn't leave me much room to help anyone." Oz explained. Marlow laughed lightly. "Well thanks for your time, Dr. Baker." she said. "Oh any day Marlow. My door is always open." Oz joked. Marlow laughed. "Thanks. I needed that. I don't think I've laughed in days if not weeks." she said. "You should do it more often." he said. "I'll try." she promised.

* * *

"What did Scott say exactly?" Oz asked as they drove to the school. "He said this girl Quinn, whom we've seen alive and kicking, is actually Mrs. Finch's daughter." Marlow answered. "And?" he asked. "She's supposed to be dead." Marlow said as they pulled into the parking lot. "Oh yeah that's concerning." Oz said, opening his door. "Exactly. Let's go!" Marlow said, slamming her door shut.

"Okay, we'll meet up with Liam." Marlow said, running around the halls. Oz was closely behind her. "Where is he?" Oz yelled. "Library!" Marlow yelled back. The two ran and ran. Marlow knew that if Aaron and Quinn merged they'd all be doomed. Corner after corner, until she came to a sharp stop. She growled under her breath. "What's wrong?" Oz asked. "We need to go. Before I loose it. She said staring ahead. Oz looked into the darkness, eventually spotting three people ahead. "I'm assuming that's Gabe." Oz said. Marlow only growled once more. "Okay." Oz whispered. "Don't make any sound. Riley!" he whispered loudly. Riley faded in in front of them. Oz held a finger up to his mouth. "Get us into the library." he whispered. Riley nodded, taking each of their hands. They faded in next to Liam and Tilly. The boy jumped back, startled. "Thank God you're here." he said.

"There she is!" Tilly shouted, pointing ahead. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted her." Riley said. "Well why don't you ever say something like that aloud." Liam asked. "I'm trying to be less negative!" Riley yelled. "Enough!" Marlow interrupted. "Let's get her before she attends her playdate with Aaron." Tilly said. "Oh no." Oz said, staring ahead. Marlow's head snapped forward. "Too late." Riley said as Aaron arrived, joining Quinn's side. Marlow looked at Liam. He nodded at her. She nodded back. "Come on!" she yelled, roaring and flashing her blue eyes as she jumped forward over the tables. She was inches from getting to them when Aaron shoved her away. Then Quinn threw Liam back onto the tables. Marlow only saw a green-eyed Tilly hiss as she fletched her cat-like fangs. "Wait." Marlow mumbled. Tilly got a scratch on Quinn, but was overpowered just as quick. Marlow jumped back to her feet just as Oz was ready to attack. "Wait! Close attacks won't work." she yelled. Oz came to a halt before he could reach them. "Riley, Oz! This is your forté." Marlow said, helping up Liam.

Quinn and Aaron leaned in for a kiss. Riley raised her hand, throwing Quinn against a nearby wall. When the girl got back up, Riley blew up a stack of books sending the girl staggering to the ground once more. Aaron turned to Oz, running up to him. Oz's eyes glowed orange-reddish as he huffed out a ray of fire. Aaron flew back up the stairs. "Just keep them apart for as long as possible!" Marlow yelled. "You got it!" Riley yelled as Quinn went for a more direct approach this time. She raised her arm backhand Riley. Riley grabbed her arm before that, twisting it behind her back. Then she kicked her in the thigh. "I hope you realize I could fade you into a vulcano right now if I wanted to." Riley whispered into her ear. "I know." a deranged voice said. Quinn slammed her head into Riley's. The girl stumbled back. Quinn approached Aaron and Oz. "Riley, you okay?" Marlow asked, inspecting the girls head. The girl looked at her, her eyes dizzy. "No, I think I'm gonna barf." she said. "That was a pretty bad headbutt." Marlow said, keeping her steady. Right then, Oz was thrown to their feet. "Sorry. I fought for as long as I could." he said. "It's okay." Marlow said, pulling him up. "We would have lost eventually." she added, looking at Quinn and Aaron in front of them. The two went for that kiss. "Get a room!" Tilly yelled, getting up. The couple stopped, quickly getting into a fight. "Oh they're kinky, aren't they?" Oz asked. "Wr have to stop them!" Liam yelled. "Well how?! They overpower us everytime we try!" Marlow yelled. Suddenly, Aaron snapped Quinn's neck. "I think they're done anyways." Tilly said. Aaron leaned down, touching Quinn's head. A bunch of spider crawled into his mouth and he ran off, engulfed in purple smoke. Liam wanted to follow him when Marlow held him back. "This can't be good. They're supposed to be merging. Why did Aaron kill her?" she asked. "Riley?" she asked once more. "Bad vibe." she simply said.

They heard a few rumbles and screams before a sight of horror walked back into the room. "That's a skinned Tom." Tilly said. "What?" Liam asked. "Urban Legend. Doesn't matter. Let's get fighting!" Tilly said. Before they could even start they were pulled to the ground by someone. Marlow looked back. "Lydia, what are you doing?" she asked. "We have to go!" she yelled, pulling Marlow back up. The others followed. "What is happening?" Riley asked. "We can't look into it's eyes! Run!" Lydia answered as they ran down the corridor. "Wait!" Oz said, coming to a stop. He closed his eyes, when he opened them back up they were glowing this orange-red again. "What's wrong?" Marlow asked, grabbing him by the arm. "Where's Nixie?" he asked, concerned. "She should be with Malia." Lydia said. "She's hurt." Oz said. Riley immediatly grabbed his hand and they faded away.

They faded back in behind Nixie. She was on the floor, bleeding. "Nixie!" Oz yelped, falling onto his knees. He pulled her in his lap. "What happened?" he asked. "Hunters." she said. Riley kneeled down next to her. "This is gonna hurt." she said, putting her hand over Nixie's injured stomach. The girl nodded. Riley closed her eyes, she pulled back her hand and the bullet came out of the wound into Riley's hand. Nixie yelped out. Riley put her hand back over her stomach. The wound slowly faded away. Nixie's ragged breaths turned back into calmer ones. She huffed out once more, before breathing normally again. "They came at us. Malia, she's over there." she said, pointing over at three bodies on the floor. "I took the two out with my special song. It works." Nixie said. Riley looked over at the bodies. One of them was wiggling around. Riley ran over to it. She turned her over. She had a shot wound in her arm and thigh. "This is gonna hurt." Riley said, putting her hand out. "Just get it over with." Malia growled.

* * *

The four met back up with the rest of the Pack in the parking lot. "So?" Riley asked. "Well, Mrs. Finch is not dead. But neither is the Anuk-Ite and we can't look into it's eyes to fight it." Scott said. "Which doesn't mean there isn't a way to beat it. We'll figure it out. Like we always do." Marlow said. "I just need to get out of here right now." Malia said. Scott sighed. "You're right," he said, putting his hand on Marlow's arm. "we don't give up. Ever. But right now, we need to rest up. We won't figure it out tonight and the Anuk-Ite has wandered off somewhere already." he added. "Which is something we should really be worried about." Tilly said, Nixie's head buried into the crook of her neck. "And we are, trust me, but there's no point right now. Go home. Rest. And we'll continue trying to find a way tomorrow." Scott ordered. Malia and him wandered off. Lydia left shortly after. "Hey, we will find a way. Promise." Marlow told Tilly and the others.

"Okay. We'll meet you tomorrow. Riley, can you bring Bear home to us?" Oz asked. "Sure. I was gonna get Coop anyways." Riley said, fading off with a wave. The other three left as well. Marlow led Liam to her car. The two got in. Marlow sighed. "We messed up, didn't we?" she asked. "We did everything in our power. Some enemys might just overpower us sometimes. That doesn't mean we've failed yet." he said. Marlow turned to face him. "You know Oz really helped me to open up today and I think my answer might be a little clearer now." she explained. "Okay..." Liam said. "Should I ask what answer you mean?" he asked. Marlow shook her head. "All you need to know is that I know now as long as you're by my side, I don't care where I go. You're my Cookie Husband." she said. "Your what?" he asked, chuckling. Marlow laughed. "Doesn't matter. All that matters is that - that I love you. I love you, Liam Dunbar." she said, taking his hand. "And I love you, Marlow Stilinski." he said. Marlow leaned in for a kiss.


	18. The Beginning Of The End

_Riley sneaked around the Hunters. They were surrounded. No escape. The Anuk-Ite had no completely taken the people of Beacon Hills over and they were out for blood - supernatural blood. The witch had lost Coop along the way. Marlow and Liam were in the midst of battle. Riley was going for a sneak attack. She saw Tilly on the ground, lifeless. Nixie was over her weeping. A Hunter approached her. Nixie looked up at him with her icy blue eyes. The hybrid opened her mouth, releasing a melody that killed out about a dozen Hunters around her. A little further away, Bear fell to his knees. He spat out blood as he fell into unconciousness. Oz burned the Hunters around him with his fire breath. "Nixie!" he yelled. The girl reluctantly left her girlfriends side, joining her brothers in return. Finally, Riley spotted Coop. He too was sneaking around. And a Hunter was right behind him. "Co-" she yelled when a hand clasped around her mouth. Another Hunter had gotten her. She elbowed him in the gut. He stumbled back with a groan. He went to his knees. She raised her leg, kicking him in the face. He went down. Coop had been aprehended by the Hunter. Riley raised her arm, sending the man flying back against a wall. "Run!" Riley yelled, rushing towards him as another set of Hunters approached. She was taken down by two of them. They held her arms and legs down, pointing their guns in her face. Coop roared at them, his yellow eyes glowing in anger. He ran jumped at them, when somebody pulled the hunters off of Riley and shoved Coop back. "I hope you don't mind, boys. This one is mine." he said. Riley slowly opened her eyes, recognizing that voice and accent anywhere. The man walked over to Coop, easily lifting him off the ground. With his claws on his throat he quickly swiped them across it sending blood splatters all over Riley. "No!" she yelled, jumping to her feet. She let out a cry that sent shivers down everyones spines. "I thought we'd sent you to hell, Sebastien!" she yelled at the man. He grinned at her. "I sent you there first, didn't I?" he asked. Riley growled, running at him. "Riley, no!" Marlow yelled, punching another hunter across the face. "It's not real!" Liam added. "Oh I am." Sebastien told Riley. "And we have unfinished buisiness." he added._

Riley jumped up in her bed. Coop woke up, taking her in his arms immediatly. "It was just a dream." he said. Riley took a few heavy breaths, before pushing out of his grip. "No it wasn't and you have to leave!" she yelled while collecting Coop's things. Coop jumped out of bed, rushing next to her. "You have to leave! We all have to leave! No one is safe!" Riley yelled, shoving the bag into Coop's arms. He stumbled back. "Riley!" he said as she ran around the room, collecting her things. "Riley." he said once more. She was too busy freaking out to hear him. Coop dropped his bag on the floor, grabbing Riley by the arms. "Riley Iris Parrish, you tell me what's going on inside that head of your now!" he demanded. Riley sat down on the bed, taing a deep breath. "I think I just got a new power." she said.

* * *

Marlow tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't sleep. There was too much going on in her head. She stared up on the dark ceiling until a flash of light next to her light up the room. The matress on her bed shifted as Liam sat up, looking at his phone. He didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Any news?" Marlow asked, looking at the alarm clock on her nightstand. 05:30 o'clock. She'd been awake the whole night without even noticing it. "I wouldn't say they're news. I'd just say it's making me angry." Liam said. Marlow sat up, looing at the phone. "What is it?" she asked. Liam sighed. "It's Nolan. He's asking to meet me in the Library tomorrow." he said. "Well tell him you're not going." Marlow said. Liam hestitated. "Hun, you're not going. This is a trap and you know it." she said. "But what if it isn't? He says he's got a plan." he said. "It's Nolan Holloway for christ's sake! He's nuts. And dangerous." Marlow said. "And he's desperate. I saw it in his eyes. He's desperate. And so are we. Desperate times call for desperate measures." Liam said, staring at the text. Marlow sighed. "I'm coming with you." she said. He smiled at her. "What? You're not gonna decline?" she asked. He grabbed her hand. "I'm done turning you down. We're doing this together." he said. Marlow smirked, leaning in to kiss him. Her phone vibrated on the nightstand. The two sighed.

Marlow leaned over Liam to grab her phone. She looked at the text. "What?" she mumbled confused. "Problems?" Liam asked. "I'd say so." Marlow answered. "Listen to this, _'Help. Riley is loosing it. She woke up from a nightmare, saying she got a new power and that we're all gonna die. Now she's packing her bag. And now she's muttering things in German. I need help.'_ " Marlow recided. "Is it that bad?" Liam asked as Marlow dialed a number on her phone. "Yup. Muttering German things means doomsday in the language of Riley Parrish." she said as the person on the other line answered with a sleepy 'Hello'. "Hey, Sophie...yes...no, I don't think it's okay...Riley says she developed a new power...yes, she's muttering in German...yes, we definitely need you here...okay, see you soon...yeah, keep me updated...thanks, bye." Marlow said. "Okay. That's taken care of. Now I just hope everyone else won't freak out, because I can't call everyone's mothers." she said, turning off her phone.

* * *

In a street in the city the Sheriff sat in his car, not knowing where to go. Behind him a Police Car pulled up. He rolled down his window as the Deputy approached the car. "Deputy Farrell. Is there a problem?" he asked. "No, sir." the Deputy answered. "Then why'd you pull me over?" Sheriff Stilinski asked. "To give you some advice. Stay out of the way, we're not coming for you." Deputy Farrell. The Sheriff glared at his Deputy. These people had taken his job, his home and made his daughter hide while he could only stand at the sidelines. "If you come for and try to kill my daughter, then you are coming for me. So let me give you some advice in return, Deputy, run. Run before she and her friends get to you. Because when that happens, you'll be sorry." Sheriff said. He turned on his engine, driving off.

* * *

Sophie sat next to her daughter. Coop was a little further as he tried to give them some space. He'd called in Oz, Nixie, Tilly and Bear as well. "Now listen, Riley. What you have right here is a new power indeed. But you don't have to be scared of them. They're called Premonitons. You're cousin Phoebe has them. And you're other cousin Piper has the power of molecular combustion, which is your power to blow things up. And I have the molecular immobilization. The freezing, so to say. Most of the powers you have run in our family. Your late cousin Prue was a master at telekinesis. The fading might be a slight altercation to Paige's orbing power. Anyways, my point is, it's not something you need to be scared of. Those premonitions can be of the past and future. And it takes some time to master them. Phoebe's premonitions were a little off in the beginning too. And even if yours wasn't, you can change it. Nothing is written in stone. You just have to find a way." Sophie explained.

"I have a way. It consists of Coop, Tilly and Bear leaving so they don't get killed." Riley said. "I'm not going anywhere." Tilly chimed in. "Dito." Bear said. "I'm not leaving your side." Coop said at last. "Your heroism in all honor, but can you please just listen to me for once damnit?! I need to know that you're safe, which means you need to leave with my mom. I'm not crazy, I'm just trying to keep you safe." Riley said. "Maybe she's right." Sophie said. "What?!" Tilly asked, jumping off her seat. "No way! I'm staying!" Coop demanded. "Cooper, these Premonitions are not to be messed with. What Riley saw might become real very soon." Sophie said. "I'm. Not. Leaving." Coop said once more, planting himself on his chair. "You know I can always bring your mother here so she can pick you up, right?" Sophie asked. "You wouldn't dare." Coop said. "Oh I would." Sophie said. Coop sighed. "Fine." he said. Riley stood up from the couch, waling to the middle of the room. Coop walked up in front of her. Riley took his hands. "Will we ever not be seperated?" he asked. "We'll be together 'til the end our days once we graduated. We'll get the hell out of here and live our lives in peace." she whispered. He nodded, giving her a kiss. "Well, I guess we can go." Coop said. Bear walked up next to him. Tilly stayed seated. "Come on, Miss Matilda. We'll get our revenge soon enough." Bear said, extending his hand. Tilly looked at Nixie. She smiled at her. Nixie leaned over the table, giving her a kiss. "Go." she said. "Fine. Let's go before I change my mind." she said.

* * *

Marlow and Liam waited by the bookshelves in the Library of the school, watching their classmates avoid an oncoming Nolan at all costs. "Doesn't feel good, does it?" Liam asked as Nolan stopped at their bookshelve. Nolan approached the two. "You know why they're looking at you like that?" he asked. "They're afraid of me?" Nolan asked back. "They're afraid of what you're gonna say, and who you're gonna say it to." Liam said. "Nobody trusts you anymore." he added. "Then why are you here? How come you texted me back?" Nolan asked. "'Cause maybe this time I'll kick your ass." Liam said. "Is that why you brought back-up?" Nolan asked, nodding at a silent Marlow. "You landed a couple of good hits on me that day." he added. "I'll gladly do it again." Marlow said. "I said I was going to help. I can show you something. Something I know you're gonna wanna see." Nolan said. "Where?" Liam asked. "At the hospital." Nolan stuttered. "So just tell us what it is." Marlow demanded. "I can't." Nolan said. "Why not?" Marlow asked angrily. "Because I had a plan." Nolan answered. Marlow shook her head. "You? You have a plan?" Liam asked as Marlow paced around, agrovated. "Yeah. Yeah, I..." Nolan said. Marlow eyed him impatiently when he stopped. He sighed. "I'm gonna show you what you need to see at the hospital. Then you're gonna kick my ass so Miss Monroe thinks that you had to beat the information out of me." he explained. All three stayed silent for a bit. "Yeah, I'm good with that plan." Liam finally said. "I second that. Let's hit the road." Marlow said.

* * *

"I swear to everything holy, Nolan, if you're leading us into a trap you'll be the first whose throat I'll rip out." Marlow said as they walked into the Hospital. "It's not a trap. I'm done with them." Nolan said. "You say that now. And as soon as we turn our backs on you, you'll just turn on us again." Marlow said. "I won't. Not after what I saw what Monroe did to those Werewolves from London." Nolan said. "Woah, woah, woah. Holla, holla, hold up." Marlow demanded as she put her arm in front of Nolan's chest. "What Werewolves from London?" she asked. "I don't know their names, but, after we carried away one of them. He kept mumbling 'Where's Jackson?'" Nolan explained. "Jackson. No freaking way. You pulled Jackson Whittemore into this? He hasn't been here in like three years. How did Gerard and Monroe even think of him?" Marlow asked. "I don't know. They don't tell me that stuff." Nolan answered.

"Who was the second Werewolf?" Marlow asked as they resumed walking. "I don't know his name, I swear." Nolan said. "Yeah, well I don't give a crap about what you swear or not. You're a liar. Where are they?" Marlow asked. "I don't know where Jackson is. But the other one is still in the lair. I wanted to let him out, but that would have given me away immediatly." Nolan said as they reached an entrance to the main floor. Nolan held the two back before they could walk in. He pointed to a nearby Nurse. "See that guy? That's why we didn't come in the front door." Nolan said. "Who is he?" Liam asked. "He's with Monroe. He was there last night. They handed him a gun like everyone else." Nolan explained. "You see that, that nurse right there? She was standing right behind me." he said, pointing to a blonde talking to a patient. "There's more than you think and they're not just Hunters. It's anyone and everyone who's willing to pick up a gun. Last night they were teaching them how to use them, how to load clips, what to do if the gun jams." Nolan said. "Nurses?" Liam asked. "Everyone." Nolan said. Marlow was too schocked to say anything. When did these people turn on everyone. "So this is what you wanted to show us? That people hate us? We could've figured this out on our own." Liam said. "But it's not just that." Nolan said. When the two only gave him a blank look, he sighed. "Come with me, okay? Now!" Nolan demanded.

The three snuck past Nurses and Patients. Nolan led them to the Elevator and eventually to an Intensive Care Unit. He led them into the room. There, a few people layed in Hospital beds. All were unresponsive. "What is this about?" Marlow asked. "They brought them in yesterday." Nolan said. "Who are they?" Liam asked. "I, I don't know, but they brought them in last night." Nolan said as Marlow walked over to one of the IV's. In it was the purple shaded ingridient of hell she'd recognize from a mile away. "Do you know what that is?" Nolan asked. "Wolfsbane." Liam said. "Call Mason. I wanna know if we can remove these and get them out of here." Marlow said to Liam. He nodded, taking out his phone. "You really don't know what this is about?" Marlow asked Nolan. He schook his head. "All I know is that they brought them here last night. Nothing else." he said. "Okay." she said. As Liam walked into the hallway, talking to Mason, Marlow turned to Nolan. "You really need some professional help, man. Preferably someone that doesn't manipulate you into murdering innoncent people." she said. "I know." he said. "Like seriously, I'd get the hell out of Beacon Hills if I were you. If they catch your ass and find out you're lying...you're toast, dude." she said. "They won't." he said. Liam walked back into the room. "Mason said we can't pull them out. He'll be here soon. Actually, he, Corey, Riley, Oz and Nixie will be here soon. Coop, Tilly and Bear went with Sophie because Riley had a doomsday premonition for the three of them." Liam explained. Marlow blinked at him. "I really hope they explain that some more when we're here, 'cause I got none of that." she said. "Uh, I'm going." Nolan spoke up. Marlow turned to face him, her brow going up in confusion. "Say what now?" she asked. "Whoa, whoa, what about your plan?" Liam asked. "Nobody saw you come in with me." Nolan said. "So?" Liam asked. "So, I don't have to get my ass kicked." Nolan said. "That could still happen. You never know. One moment you're sitting in class, the next the bell rings and I pull you into the girls bathroom and beat the shit out of you." Marlow said. "Okay, okay. One day. But not today. Go." Liam said. Nolan slightly smiled at them. "Get help." Marlow mouthed. He nodded at her, then left. "I can't believe we just let him go like that." Marlow said a few seconds later. "We'll get him back one day." Liam said.

* * *

Riley backed up against a wall in an empty Patient room. Oz and Nixie joined her side. "This was a trap, huh?" Nixie said. Riley nodded. "Yup. We're done for." she said. "Not yet. I'm not giving up yet." Oz said. "If we stand together now, we can defeat them. We have to get to Marlow and Liam. And warn Mason and Corey." he added. "Okay?" he asked when they weren't answering. Nixie nodded at Riley. Riley nodded back. "Alright." she said as the footsteps came nearer. "We stand together. We won't give up. We'll beat those bitches." Riley said. Oz grabbed the girls hands. He nodded towards the door. The three snuk forward. "Do you hear that?" Riley whispered as she put her head against the door. "Hear what?" Nixie asked. "Exactly. They're gone." Riley said. "Another trap." Oz said. "It certainly is. But we have no time to waste. Let's go." Riley said as she pulled the door open. She looked outside. "Dear God." she said, looking at the hoard of gunned people outside. They wasted no time opening fire. Oz went down first. Riley sent most of them back with an explosion before she was shot down too. She crashed to the floor, watching Nixie sing the male hunters to death. She fought the females as best as she good, before boarding up the room. Nixie kneeled down next to Oz. "He's dead." she said, teary eyed. She looked at Riley. "It's the beginning of the end." Riley said before closing her eyes.


	19. The Final Fight

Marlow paced up and down the patient room. She had no idea her friends were dying just a floor beneath her. Liam looked out the window on the door when Marlow noticed one of the patients blanket shifting. Her eyes widened as he pulled out a gun. "Hit the floor!" she screamed, only alarming the man as he pulled the trigger. Marlow felt the bullet lodge into her arm as she screamed out in pain. Liam grabbed the guy out of the bed, throwing him out the door. "Are you okay?" Liam asked Marlow. Her green eyes turned blue as she growled under her breath. He smirked at her. "That's my girl." he said. Marlow smirked back as she followed him out the door. Outside four hunters were already waiting for them, they're guns drawn.

* * *

Riley slowly opened her eyes to find Melissa and Sophie hovering over her. "Oh, baby, you're back. Thank God!" Sophie exclaimed as she engulfed her in a hug. "What happened?" Riley asked, her voice raspy. "You almost died, again. Melissa called me. And then I saw Nixie and Oz..." she said, looking behind her. Riley sat up. "But we can save him, right?" she asked, frantically. "Bring him back to life?" she added, nodding at her mother. Sophie looked back at her sadly, shaking her head. "But why not? We did it for Marlow, Brett and Lori. And they're fine." she said. "Riley, hun, Marlow, Brett and Lori were run over. They still had some life left in them. Oz...he, it was a direct hit to the head. I don't think there is anything that can be done about this. Not even I could." Sophie said, grabbing Riley by the arms. "But..." Riley trailed off. "It's okay." Nixie chimed in. "No, Nix, it not. This isn't okay. I brought him here. He would have been fine, if I hadn't-" Riley said. "No, this could have happened anywhere. In this world that we live in, it really could have. We had this figured out, Oz and I, we knew one of us could die in battle any day. We've made peace with it. He's still with me, at my side. Like fire and water. Ying and Yang." Nixie explained.

"They're gonna pay for this." Riley said, wiping her sleeve across her eyes. "We should get this one awake first." Melissa spoke up, nodding towards Nolan on the floor. "What is he doing here?" Riley asked. Melissa shrugged. "I found him in another room. Somebody beat him up pretty badly." she said. "Yeah, that might have been Marlow or Liam. Or Gabe. We should wake him up." Riley explained. "Good thing I always have my trusty salt at my disposal." Melissa said, smirking as she held the little packett of smelling salt up. She kneeled down in front of Nolan, holding the open packett up to his nose. Nolan scrunched up his nose as he awoke with a startle. He looked around at the people in front of him. "You all right?" Melissa asked, wiping the blood off his forhead. "I think so." Nolan stammered. "Who knocked you out? One of my friends? Or one of yours?" Melissa asked. "I'm not sure I have any friends right now." Nolan said. "Boohoo." Riley made. "I'm not sure I blame them." Melissa added. "You okay to stand? We're gonna need your help." Melissa said, getting back up. "With what?" Nolan asked. Melissa pulled out her electric batton. "Taking back the hospital." she said.

Riley sighed, walking out the door. "Riley, wait!" Sophie called after her. The brunette came to a dead stop when she almost walked into Theo. She eyed him suspiciously. "What are you doing here? And why are you wearing a burgulars hat?" Riley asked. "Saving Liam and Marlow. Wanna tag along?" Theo asked. Riley smirked at him. "I'm in." she said. "Riley, don't you dare leave right now!" Sophie yelled behind them as they walked to the elevator. "Mom, this is about Marlow and Liam and I-" Riley said, turning around and almost screaming when she saw her mom hunched over. Riley ran back over to her. Theo followed. "Mom!" Riley yelled, trying to steady her. Sophie raised her head, breathing heavily. Her eyes turned a golden color. "I thought you had purple eyes." Theo said. "It varies. Werewolves who intentionally killed someone get blue eyes and witches get gold ones." Riley explained. "What's happening?" Riley asked. "Jordan." Sophie huffed out. "What about him?" Riley asked, looking at her mom alarmed. "It's not good." Sophie said, looking up at Riley. She shook her head as if indicating she can't leave her anyway. "Go!" Riley demanded. "But you-" "I will be fine. Go, now!" Riley demanded once more. Sophie straightened up, nodding. "I love you." she said, embracing Riley. "I love you too." Riley said, squeezing her back. Sophie looked at Theo. "Protect her." she said sharply. Theo nodded. "I will." he said. Sophie faded away. "Let's go save our friends." Riley said as they ran to the elevator.

* * *

"Run, run, run!" Liam yelled, shoving Marlow in the elevator's direction. "No freaking way!" Marlow said. The hunters moved closer as Marlow and Liam moved toward the elevator. "Wait. Let me do it. Go ahead, you two. Run. It'll be more fun that way." Gabe said as he pushed past the hunters. The elevator doors opened and Marlow and Liam were pulled back as the group opened their fire. The doors closed and Marlow looked up to find Riley and Theo standing behind them. "Thank God!" Marlow exclaimed as she hugged Riley. "What are you doing here?" Liam asked Theo. "Was just asking myself the same thing." Theo answered. "Oh stop pretending, you want to help." Riley chimed in. Theo snorted. "Why are you wearing a burgulars hat?" Marlow asked. Theo pulled the hat of his head. "Who cares right now? We have to get the hospital back and the town, so let's just get out and start fighting." he said. "That coming from the guy who tried to kill us a year ago?" Marlow asked. "I'm not saying I'd die for you. All I'm saying is I was asked to help and I'm trying to get out of here in one peace." Theo explained. "Well, I think we've established that none of us would die for you either. But I do agree with you that I'd like to survive this." Marlow said. "Then let's kick some ass." Theo said. Marlow flashed her blue eyes. "Couldn't agree more." she said, pushing the opening button on the elevator as she turned around and fletched her teeth.

Liam and Theo took the front while Marlow and Riley took out the guys behind them. Marlow locked her arm around one of the guys necks and kneed him in the back. Riley raised her arm, sending the other one flying against the wall. Liam and Theo threw the last guy Riley's way and Riley threw him at the elevator doors. "First wave." Riley said. "And that's the second one." Marlow said as the guys stood back up just as quick. One of the hunters hit Riley over the head with their gun. She went down with a groan. Theo pulled her back up. "Can you stand?" he asked. Riley narrowed her eyes as she tried looking at him. "No." she said, slipping down. He pulled her up. Marlow and Liam fought the others. When it looked like they were beat Melissa walked in with her electric batton, shocking the hunter that was attacking Marlow. Nolan ran in after her, hitting the other one over the head with his gun. Marlow jumped back to her feet, slightly nodding at him. He nodded back, then his eyes went wide as he looked past them. "Get down!" he yelled, shooting behind the four. Before Marlow could react she was pulled down by Liam. He pulled her along as Theo shielded and unconciouss Riley and was shot in the arm. More and more hunters swarmed in. Marlow couldn't hear anything over the shots being fired. Liam held her head against his chest. "It's okay." he said. As Gabe was ready to shoot them, he himself was shot down by a bunch of hunters. Gabe went down as Nolan hit the hunter in the head with a fire extinguisher. In Theo's arms, Riley opened her purple eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Bad vibe." she said as her phone rang. Riley pulled it out of her pockett, seeing Stiles name on the display. "What do you need?" she asked, standing back up. She nodded as Stiles explained himself. "On my way." she said, fading out.

* * *

Riley faded back in next to Stiles. "Woah!" he yelled, jumping back. He hung up the phone. "Okay, what's the situation?" Riley asked. "We're all gonna turn to stone and I need help with this mountain ash." Stiles explained. "Brief and fast. Just how I like it. I do however need more of an explanation." she said. "Scott said mountain ash could kill the Anuk-Ite. I'm not sure that's enough. So I was wondering if you could make a potion and a spell to help us." he asked. "Um, I'm gonna need my mom for this one. I'm not nearly powerful enough yet and I don't have access to our book of demons and other supernatural big bads yet." she said. "You're mom's dead. Séance?" Stiles asked. "She's not dead." Riley said. Stiles opened and closed his mouth, like a goldfish fighting for air. "I'll explain later. I just need her right now. Mom!" she yelled.

Sophie faded in next to her. "What's wrong?" she asked. "How's Uncle Jordan?" Riley asked back. "He's fine. The Sheriff and I saved him. They're at the police station. Now what do you need to know?" Sophie asked. "A vanguishing potion for the Anuk-Ite and maybe a spell." Riley explained. "Mountain ash?" Sophie asked Stiles. "Mountain ash." Stiles answered, handing her the jar. "Let's get to work, kiddo's." Sophie said, fading the two out of the underground hunter system and into an attic. "Is this your place in L.A.?" Riley asked. "Yep." Sophie said. "And all of the potion supplies?" Riley asked. "In all it's glory. Now, we have like zero time. So let's go." Sophie said, clapping her hands together. She went over to a nearby table, returning with a note pad and pen. "This is for you." she said to Riley. "And Stiles, you're with me." she said.

About ten minutes later Riley ran back over her mom. "Okay, this is all I could crank out in time." she said. Her mother stirred the potion. "Let's hear it." she said as she sent Stiles to get a small potion vile. "My ancestors I call, to give me the nerve to remove this monster from this earth. My ancestors I call, from the supernatural and human race, help me remove this fearful monster from time and space. And then you throw the potion and hopefully that kills it." Riley explained. "That's good for your first one. Impressive." Sophie said. "Yeah, but how are you gonna throw the potion without looking at it?" Stiles asked. "Scott's gonna distract it, oh wait...maybe you need to throw the potion first so I can say the spell while having my eyes closed. And then close yours of course." Riley suggested. "We should do that." Stiles said as Sophie filled the potion into the vile and closed it with a cork. "Alright, let's finish this!" she said, fading out with them.

"We have weaknesses. And we have lines that we can't cross." Scott told the Anuk-Ite. "Now!" Riley whispered to her mom. Sophie threw the potion at the Anuk-Ite. It disolved in a cloud of smoke. "Close your eyes!" Stiles yelled. The three of them closed their eyes as Riley recided the spell. "My ancestors I call, to give me the nerve to remove this monster from this earth. My ancestors I call, from the supernatural and human race, help me remove this fearful monster from time and space!" Riley yelled. The Anuk-Ite was engulfed in the smoke of the potion, before completely vanquishing into a statue of stone.

"Ha!" Riley breathed out in relieve, before looking over at Scott. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed, mouth open wide. The witch ran over to him. She almost touched his face when she realised his eyes were really gone and she pulled back. "Oh my God." she whispered. "You dumbass, what did you do to yourself?" she finally asked. "I had to do something!" Scott said defensively. "And that includes ripping your eyes out?!" Riley asked as Malia, Derek and Lydia came bursting through the door. Scott sat down on the stairs. "You did it-Oh my God, what happened to your eyes?" Lydia asked, taken aback. "He pulled them out." Riley said, feverishly trying to work up another plan. "Scott, you have to heal. If your eyes stay like this much longer, the damage is gonna be permanent." Derek spoke up. "I can't. It's not working." Scott said. "Riley, can you try?" Derek asked. Riley turned around, opening her mouth to answer when she saw something behind Derek that confused her. She turned to Sophie.

"Mom, do you see those two behind Derek?" she asked. Derek raised an eyebrow, turning around. "There is no one there." he said. "Uh, yeah, well they're Ghosts and we'll explain later. Help Scott first." Sophie explained. Riley nodded. She put her hand over Scott's eyes and closed hers. A few seconds later, she raised them again. "Nothing." she said. "I don't get it. I've healed worse than this." she added. "Malia." Lydia spoke up. "Kiss him." Lydia said. "What?" Malia and Riley asked simultaneously. "Kiss him." Lydia repeated. Malia moved forward when Riley lightly shoved her back. "What? No! What are you talking about? This isn't a Disney Movie. True love's kiss, if you can call it that after two days, won't work here." she said. She leaned back down, sighing. "Uhm, okay, let me try something else. Maybe I can reeinforce my healing powers." she said, placing her hand back over Scott's eyes. "Uhhh. Okay. Help this Alpha regain his eye sight, so he may pick up another fight." she said, shrugging when she felt the weirded out looks on her. Her hand started glowing white and Scott released a sharp breath. Riley took off her hand. She looked at him, overjoyed. "It worked!" he said. "It did? It did! I'm a genius. Well, I still have to work on my spell game but other than that, I mean..." she rambled before Scott shut her up with a hug. "Thank you." he said. "You're welcome." she said.

Derek cleared his throat in the back. "Now, that that's taken care of. Can you tell me about the Ghosts that are apparently following me around?" he asked. "Sure." Sophie said. "Derek. Riley. Follow me outside. This is most likely a more private matter." she said. Riley let go of Scott and followed the two out the door. "So?" Derek asked. "Riley." Sophie said. She nodded. "Okay, well there are two of them. One is blonde and one is...not. They're names are...?" she asked the two. "Boyd and Erica." Derek said. For a second when he said the names, Riley saw too many emotions in his eyes to count. "Yes, exactly. You know them?" Riley asked. Derek was too schocked to talk. So the two did the explaining. "Oh, you're Betas. Really? Oh my, that's so sad. I'm so sorry. That sucks. God, okay, yes, I'll tell him that." she said. "They just filled me in on what happened. And they want you to know..." Riley said, taking his hands. "That they don't hate you for anything and you have to stop blaming yourself immediatly. It was the best time of their lives, and yes - they're lives might have been cut short, but they still want to thank you. They've actually been trying to talk to you for years. But no one could ever hear or see them, despite the none shortage of Supernaturals in this town. Anyway, they don't hate you. So stop thinking that." she repeated to him. "They said that?" Derek asked. "And you knew it all along. You're just so consumed by all of this guilt you carry inside you that you push everything else away. Stop doing that." Riley answered. "Can you tell them something from me?" Derek asked. Riley smiled at him. "They can hear you." she said.

* * *

Gabe crawled to a nearby medical locker, sitting down in front of it. "It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts." he mumbled. Marlow couldn't exactly say she cared completely, he did try to kill them just a few seconds ago, but she wasn't heartless and this was hard to watch. "I can take care of that." Nixie suddenly spoke up behind them. She walked towards Gabe, her eyes red from crying and her dress stained with her brothers blood. "Wait." Theo said, before she could reach Gabe. "Wouldn't that hurt him more?" he asked. "I don't care. He killed my brother." she said. "Just let me do it, okay?" Theo asked. His grip on her wrist tightened. She tried wiggling out of it. "Come on, sweetheart. Come with me." Melissa said, pulling her away. Theo kneeled down in front of Gabe, taking away his pain. "Does it hurt anymore?" Theo asked. "No." Gabe chocked out. "Good." Theo said. Gabe fell silent, then closed his eyes. Marlow spotted Mason and Corey. Marlow let go of Liam. She walked over to the boys, pulling them into a hug. "I'm so glad you made it." she said.

"Me too." Mason said before jolting from the hug when the group heard a loud screech and the flapping of wings. "What the hell?" Marlow asked when a big, fire-engulfed bird flew their way. "No..." Nixie said, walking towards it. "Nixie..." Marlow said, trying to pull her away. "Wait!" an oncoming Parrish spoke up. "But, what is-" Marlow asked. "A Phoenix." Parrish said. "Oz?" Mason asked, then sighed. "How could I forget?" he asked. "Forget what?" Corey asked. "Don't you guys remember that saying: 'Rise like a Phoenix from the ashes.'?" Mason asked. "Right?" Liam said, still confused. "When a Phoenix dies, they burn and they rise back from their ashes." Nixie explained. "Isn't that right, Oz?" she asked, placing a hand on the Phoenix's cheeck. Slowly, the bird turned back into the young man, only the red-orange eyes giving a hint on the Supernatural inside him. "Right." he said, pulling his sister into a hug. "Oh, my Nixie." he said into her shoulder. Marlow watched them in awe. "Did we really just see a Phoenix? Like the actual thing?" Melissa asked. "Yup. And it's only Wednesday." Liam said. Marlow laughed. "Sorry. That wasn't even a good joke, but man...we did it you guys. We. Did. It!" she yelled, before stopping dead-serious. "Wait. High School. Scott. Riley. We might still be doomed." she said. "I think they have everything under control." Bear said as he and Tilly walked up to the group. "Bear! Tilly!" Oz yelled. "Good to have you back, guys." he added, adding him onto the hug. "Tilly and I were just at the school and the Anuk-Ite is dead and gone." Bear explained. "Why were you at the school?" Marlow asked. "Well..." Tilly said.

* * *

Kate Argent had succesfully mauled her father to pieces when Tilly and Bear walked into the gun hall. "Oh God. I thought I killed you all." Kate said, her face covered in Gerard's blood. "Think again." Tilly said, before turning the her other self that no one - not even Nixie - had seen before. People thought of her as this cute little cat. Well, she can be much more than that. So much more. Before Kate's very own eyes now stood a grand cat-like beast, ready to attack. Ready to kill. "And she's not the only one that can do that." Bear said. He turned into the true form of his Werecheetah being and it was nothing like Kate had expected it. She thought of them as nothing more but measly supernatural Beta's that could quickly be taken care of. Tilly released a loud hiss as she came for Kate, Bear right on her heel. Kate roared out as her body parts were thrown around the room. Tilly and Bear got their revenge. They wanted an explenation, but this would do and it would avenge their Pack and every other person she had ever hurted. Kate Argent was defeated.

* * *

Back in school, Riley was just done helping Boyd and Erica cross over. "I get that this is a very emotional moment for you, but, man. The Derek Hale that Marlow adores so much is actually standing before me right now." Riley said. "Where is she right now? I've wanted to see her most out of all." Derek said. "In the hospital. But I called her and said that you and Stiles were here. Knowing Marlow, she's going to be speeding here." Riley said. "Pretty sure she almost crashed into me on the way here." Coop spoke up as he walked towards the three. Riley yelled out in excitment. "Don't you ever leave me again!" she yelled, jumping into his arms. They shared a kiss. "Never. Again. I swear." he said. Derek leaned over to Sophie. "So, when were you gonna tell me that you're still alive?" he whispered. "One day. If we'd have ever met again. You seem to have turned your back on this town." she whispered back. "Did you ever tell Riley about our little thing in Higschool?" he asked, smirking. "Pssst." Sophie made. Derek chuckled.

The rest of the Pack joined the others in the hall. "So has anyone seen my sister?" Stiles asked. "She should be here-" Riley said, when the doors were pulled open with force. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Derek 'I-don't-know-how-to-use-a-cell-phone' Hale." Marlow said, arms crossed in front of her stomach. "Hey, Marlow." Stiles greeted. "And a big hello to you too, my brother. But first," Marlow said, raising her finger. "You. You did not call me. Ever. You made a promise. And you didn't keep it. And I'm not happy." she said to Derek. He sighed, holding out his arms for a hug. "That's all I was silently asking for." Marlow said, smiling as she ran into his arms. She released him with a sigh. "Hey, guys." Jackson spoke up as he walked in with Ethan. "So you really are here?" Marlow asked. "Baby Stilinski? Wow, you've grown up quite nice." Jackson complimented. Marlow roled her eyes. "Okay, stop it." Stiles said. "And you and Ethan are here together?" Marlow asked. The two boys looked at each other, then turned back to her, nodding. "Yup." they said. "Oh..." Marlow said. "I thought you'd never figure it out." she added after a few seconds. Jackson shook his head, chuckling.

"Okay. Since this was always destined to be a short-lived reunion. When are you all leaving for College and Home?" Riley asked. "Wherever that might be." she added, turning to Derek. "We just met again and you wanna push me away already?" Stiles asked. "Naw..." Marlow said, pulling him into a hug. "Of course not. But seriously, when are you planning to leave?" Marlow asked. "We can't go. Monroe's still out there and we have to stop her." Scott said. "Let me stop you right there." Marlow said, raising her hand. "You're going. All of you. Scott, you go to your vet school. Malia goes to Paris. Lydia to the M.I.T and you - my dear brother - are going back to the F.B.I, you all hear me? We can handle ourselves just fine. We'll find Monroe, take her down and that's that. You're leaving and if I have to get my blowtorch and chase you out of town with it, so be it. You. Are. Going!" Marlow said. The four shook their heads, chuckling. "Alright, we're going." Scott said. "Stiles! Marlow!" Sheriff Stilinski yelled from afar. At his side was Liam who joined the rest of the Pack. "Dad!" Marlow exclaimed, running towards him. The two siblings engulfed their father in a hug. "I'm so glad you're still alive." Noah said. Marlow broke loose from the hug with a heavy heart. "What's wrong?" Stiles asked. "Speaking of being alive...and not being alive." Marlow said, thinking of how to best handle this situation. "Uhm..." she made, trying to find her words. Liam joined her side. He took her hand, squeezing it and nodding at her. Marlow turned around. Scott too nodded at her. "I have to tell you about something that happened a few days ago." Marlow finally said.


	20. 2020

_**Three Years Later...**_

Marlow sat on Liam's lap, the two were kissing when Mason and Corey walked in. "Ahem!" Mason cleared his throat. "Best friends entering the apartment, please stop the intimacy right now. We're begging you!" he said. Marlow pulled back from the kiss, smiling as she shook her head. "Well I'm just glad you could make it this time. After your sucess with the Tv Show you never seem to have time for us." she said. "We told you before, it's not a Tv Show - it's YouTube Red. And you make it seem like we're superstars too busy for anything now. What does it matter anyways? Things have been quiet since we moved away from Beacon Hills." Corey said as he sat down on the couch. Mason pulled off his jackett, throwing himself next to Corey. "Well mostly quiet." Liam corrected him. "We got Theo and Nolan out of that haunted house eventually." Mason said defensively. "Yeah, after we almost died as well." Marlow said. Mason sighed. "Anyways," Corey chimed in as he raised his hands in a surrendering motion. "You said you invited everyone here to catch up. So where are they?" he asked.

Marlow looked at the clock on the wall. "Well," she said, when she was suddenly cut off by the doorbell. "Someone's here." she jumped off of Liam's lap, rushing to the door. Mason leaned in to Liam. "So, when are you gonna ask her?" he whispered so Marlow wouldn't hear. "Soon." Liam said, his voice shaky. "But not at this get-together, right?" Corey asked. Liam shook his head. "No. That's our moment. Also if she says no while you guys are here I'll be embarassed for life." he said. "She won't say 'no'. She loves you and you love her." Mason said. "We've been broken up and back together for the last three years. A 'no' isn't competely out of the question, if you ask me." Liam said, nervously. "And in all of those times you broke up you said it was because you wanted to see other people and guess what, you never did! Before you did any of that you got back together. So seal the deal and ask her." Mason said. Corey shushed them both as Marlow walked back into the room, followed by Malia and Oz. "Come on, guys, we're moving this meeting to their place." Marlow said. "What, why?" Liam asked. "Well, I just realised that we're nineteen people trying to squeeze into an apartment that's already to big for the six of us. They have a house with a spacey living room. So move your tuschies and follow me into the car." Marlow ordered as she walked back outside with Malia and Oz. As the boys followed them out, Liam leaned into Mason. "Okay, I'll do it tonight. And you two help me." he whispered. "Definitely." Mason said. Corey simply nodded.

* * *

"So where are Riley and Coop now?" Derek asked as Oz put a tablet of drinks on the table. Marlow leaned forward, grabbing one of them. "I facetimed with Riley yesterday. They're in Ohio right now, visiting some of Coop's family. After they got done traveling around the world, they've decided to settle down. And actually...well, she'd kill me for saying this so keep the fact that you already know it under wraps, but after their last adventure in Germany Riley found out that soon her and Coop will get a little addition to their family." Marlow said, smiling. "Wait, what? She's pregnant? That's awesome. When did she find out?" Mason asked, overjoyed. Marlow raised her hands. "She will answer that all when she comes back in two weeks. And until then that's the last I'm saying. I don't wanna die." she answered. "Hey, hey, hey!" Lydia greeted from the hallway. She extended her arms as she ran towards Marlow. Her boyfriend rushed after her. Marlow laughed in Lydia's arms. She hadn't seen Lydia in almost a year. She was so busy with life lately, like most of them really. "I've missed you so much!" Lydia squeeled. She went over to hug Liam as Lydia's boyfriend,Ian, gave Marlow a quick hug. The two had met about four months after Stiles and Lydia ended their relationship a year after their graduation.

Lydia made her round of greeting when Stiles walked in, followed by Derek, Tilly, Bear and Nolan. "Hey, guys! What's up?" Stiles asked. "Nothing. We're just waiting for the others." Marlow answered, giving Stiles and Derek a hug. "And what's up with you? Tilly, how's Mara doing?" Marlow asked, wiggling her eyebrows at the brunette. For a second she swore she saw Tilly blush. The Werecat, however, quickly caught herself. Mara was Tilly's lawyer at one point, until the two became more than just lawyer and client. "She's fine. Just a little busy, which is why she can't come today." Tilly explained. "And Bear? Found anyone yet?" Lydia asked as she sat down next to Ian on the couch. "I'd say I'm concentrating solely on the Boxing studio at the moment. Right, Malia?" Bear asked the Werecoyote. "Yup." Malia simply said. When Malia and Scott ended their fling after a smashing two weeks, the girl needed a distraction. Boxing seemed to be that distraction at the time. And then that turned into a career move. Bear joined in after her graduated. When Oz helped them decorate their studio, him and Malia got to know each other...more and more over time until they started going out.

"Braeden and I are still doing fine in Malibu. Moving to the beach was probably one of the best decisions I've ever made." Derek explained. "I bet. Good thing Riley erased that F.B.I problem for you." Marlow said. "True. And thank God she erased their memories of that unfornate event when I saved Derek from them. Although, you never told us how things ended up going for all of you in Beacon Hills after we left." Stiles added. Marlow sighed. What the young Pack did in their Senior Year of Highschool and how they handled the Monroe situation had been kept under tight wraps for now until they really got everyone back in the same room. Just when she was about to explain, Nixie and Theo came through the door. The two were giggling with each other as they walked to the others. Theo's arm was draped around Nixie's shoulder. Marlow smiled at them. After the destruction of the Anuk-Ite and Monroe Nixie and Tilly broke up and remained good friends. Despite the little trust Marlow had felt for Theo most of the time, he actually stuck around and helped them. And he changed, which Marlow thought was absoloutely impossible, but he did. And him and Nixie actually hit it off. "Hey, lovedylovebirds! I was just about to tell them how we beat Monroe and obviously couldn't leave out you two." Marlow greeted. "Shouldn't we wait for," Nixie asked when Scott and Kira stumbled through the front door. "Hey, guys! Sorry we're late." Scott said. "Yeah, we had to find a parking spot since your neighbors are keen on harboring the ones in the neighborhood as if their lives were depending on it." Kira explained. Oz snorted. "Tell me about it. The first time Mr. Tate and Nixie came here so we could all get to know each other our next door neighbor Mr. Johnson almost called the cops." he said. "Anyways. Now that we're all here. Let's tell our senior citizens how we handled Monroe and the obstacles of our own Senior Year." Marlow chimed in. "Yes, please. I've been waiting on that story for the last three years!" Malia said, sitting down next to Marlow.

* * *

"This is where you tracked her down?" Marlow asked Riley. Marlow, Riley, Liam, Coop, Mason, Corey, Theo, Nolan, Oz, Nixie, Tilly and Bear were in the outskirts of Beacon Hills in an abandoned factory. One month after the destruction of the Anuk-Ite and after Scott, Stiles, Malia and Lydia left, the rest of the Pack were still hunting down Monroe. She had built another army. Without Gerard's weaponery it might have been a small one, yeah, but they were still set on killing every Supernatural no matter what their age was, starting in Beacon Hills. And Marlow was not gonna let that happen. It had to end at some point and that point was now. Monroe had the reigns for long enough. "Yes. And we need to be careful. She's not alone." Riley whispered as they hid behind a broken wall. "Half the people in her army are men. Which means Nixie can level them...well, dead. And the other half we can take care of. They're not that many." she added.

"Shh, there they are." Tilly said, nodding at the arriving hunters. "Okay, everyone!" Monroe yelled up in front of them. "I've gathered you all here to get revenge on the people that have wronged us. These monsters that have made our lives a living hell. We will get them all tonight! None of them will live to see tomorrow. We have the upper hand. They won't suspect a thing." she explained. Marlow roled her eyes, waving her fist at the group of people. "Does she really think we're that big dumb?" she whispered. "Of course. She isn't that smart on her own. She acts like a beginner. Every last upper hand she had on you was provided by Gerard." Nolan explained. "She's so full of herself, she doesn't see the truth." he added. "Which is what?" Liam asked. "That you guys could kill her and her possee like that." Nolan answered. "That's right. And we'll start with that right now." Theo said. "Nixie." Corey said, nodding at her. She nodded back. She closed her eyes. "Cover your ears, boys." she said. The guys put in their ear plugs as planned. Nixie started singing. Marlow peeked behind the walls. Every last man in the group went down, their faces twisted in pain. Monroe looked around, her mouth open in schock. "No!" she yelled. Nixie ended her song, nodding at the boys. They took out their ear plugs. Marlow, Liam, Coop, Theo, Tilly and Bear jumped into action. Riley, Nixie, Oz and Corey stayed back for a more distant approach.

Marlow punched and kicked until everyone around her was on the ground. The others were just as lucky. These hunters didn't seem to be properly trained and that was their downfall. And Monroe's. She on the other hand, tried running away again. "Forget it!" Riley yelled, sending her flying against a stone wall. "Not again." she added. Monroe was back to her feet a few seconds later. The teenagers wanted to tire her out. Oz let out a breath of fire that only narrowly missed her. They weren't killers, but that didn't mean they couldn't have some fun with this before the Sheriff came to arrest her. Tilly and Bear hissed at her, she ran back once more. "We're horrible people, aren't we?" Marlow asked Nolan and Mason. "Not half as bad as her." Nolan said as Liam, Theo and Coop growled at Monroe when she tried running away once more. Marlow smirked, nodding at him. "You know I'm glad you're getting that help." she said, slightly jolting as Riley blew up a stone wall above Monroe. She ducked away just in time before a rogue piece of stone could hit her. "Boo!" Corey yelled, making himself visible behind her. "Guys, don't make her think we're monsters." Marlow said. "Even if she does deserve all of this, like a lot." she added. "Doesn't matter. You hear those sirens? You're dad and Parrish will be here soon." Liam said, joining her side.

* * *

"She'll get a hefty punishment for torturing Jackson and Ethan, illegal weapon dealing, having Gabe killed and so on and so on. She's not getting out anytime soon." Marlow explained to Liam and Mason as they walked around school a few weeks later. "Thank God. And honestly, I really like our new Guidance Councelor." Liam said, watching Nolan follow Sophie into her new office. After moving back to Beacon Hills Riley's parents got busy working again. Sophie took over as the Guidance Councelor. Jonah reasembled his old Pack, with Derek at his side. Brett and Lori never came back to Beacon Hills. Coop informed his friends that they had joined the Harris Pack. Scott and Stiles called Marlow just about every week, dying to know if they need their help with something. Marlow turned them down every time. Lydia rarely called, the only thing Marlow knew was that she was doing well at the M.I.T. Malia was M.I.A ever since she went to Paris. Marlow only got two calls from her. One when she arrived and one the week before when she let Marlow know that she somehow ended up following a cute guy to Germany and that she would be back in two weeks. Marlow doubted it, but if it made Malia happy then so be it.

Marlow stopped dead in her tracks. She repeatedly hit Liam and Mason in the arm. "Ouch, ouch! What?" Mason asked. She pointed out into the hallway. "Tell me I'm dreaming. Or don't. If this is a dream, I don't want it to end." she said, rubbing her eyes. "I don't think this is a dream. Unless all of our dreams are combined now." Liam said. "Kira!" Marlow yelled, looking ahead at her and Mr. Yukimura talking to Natalie. Kira turned towards the three. Her eyes lit up. "Oh my God!" she yelled. She looked at her dad. He nudged her forwards, waving at the three. Kira ran at them. She gave all three a hug. Marlow was still frozen in place. "Hey." Kira said, squeezing her hands. "This is a dream, right? Or a hallucination? Are we being influenced by some cruel supernatural force again, is that what it is?" Marlow rambled. "Hey, hey, hey! I'm back. I've been back for about two months." Kira explained. Marlow shook her head. "Liam, pinch me." she ordered. "Huh?" he asked, confused. "Pinch. Me." she repeated. Kira chuckled. Liam shrugged, pinching Marlow in the arm. "Ouch!" she complained. "Oh my God...this really is real. It's really you." she said. Kira nodded. "We've been in New York. I needed some time with my parents. They didn't want to come back here at all. I'm sorry I didn't call. Actually I tried, but I couldn't reach any of you somehow. But I'm back now and we're here to stay, hopefully." she explained, looking back at her dad and Natalie. "I'm hoping my dad can get his job get and I can finish my Senior Year here." she said. "No doubt about that." Marlow said, pulling her back into a hug.

Somehow Liam and Nolan ended up being Co-Captains of the Lacrosse Team and recruited Coop and Kira to fill the gap that Gabe and Aaron left. Marlow and Riley got busy themselves. One day both of them stormed into Natalie's office after realizing they needed more extra curicullar activities. Natalie agreed to both their offers eventually, only being happy that it wasn't another supernatural thing. She let Marlow call the Beacon Hills Howlers - the first Cheersquad in years - with Sadie as their Coach into action. And she let Riley, Mason, Corey and Nolan form the Underdog Society. A Glee Club lead by, after some heavy persuading by Riley and Mason, Mr. Yukimura. Marlow did end up being able to join the Yearbook comitee and Nixie and Bear, after transfering to Beacon Hills High, organized the best and only Prom Marlow and the rest of the gang were ever able to attend. Prom Night ended with a somewhat awkward but still unforgettable karaoke night, several accidental love confessions from Bear to Kira which were quickly rebuffed by a suprise visit from Scott, and two surprise proposals - one of which was denied and the other one was immediatly followed by an alcohol-induced wedding. Mason and Corey got both divorced and accepted into UCLA the next day. Riley accepted Coop's second proposal two years later when they were visiting Italy on their World traveling endevours. Marlow and Liam stayed around for a little bit until handing the reigns over to Oz, Tilly and Nolan and going through with their plans of moving to Los Angeles.

* * *

"And that's what you missed on," Marlow joked, pointing at Liam. "Beacon Hills!" he said. The others laughed. "I don't know what to say. That was amazing. And I remember our duet after Prom really well, Marlow." Scott said, smirking mischiviously at her. "There's nothing like a little Born This Way action after all these years of being different." Marlow said, smirking back. "And Mason and Corey's wedding was beautiful, even if their marriage only lasted like ten hours." Bear added. "Totally." Nixie laughed. The two boys smiled at each other as they grabbed each others hands. "Maybe we'll change that soon." Mason said. "Okay, okay, before you guys waste an awesome proposal on this get-together let's just move on from the love. Tel them about our show." Liam said, silently begging them not to propose to each other before he had the chance to propose to Marlow. "Don't worry. I meant like in a few months, or a year. Not right now." Mason said, winking at Liam. The Werewolf shook his head. "Well, eversince Corey, Liam, Riley, Nolan and I started this Ghost Hunting series, it blew up. And a few months ago YouTube Red offered us a show, so of course we said yes. And now, it looks like Theo is joining us real soon, right dude?" Mason asked. "Yes, can't wait." Theo said. "Yeah and Nolan has been getting an bigger part ever since Riley and Coop started touring the world." Corey said. "Still just glad you let me join in the first place." Nolan said.

"My decorating business is going well, thanks for asking." Oz chimed in. Marlow laughed. "Thanks for letting us know, Oz. We're just starting to catch up." Liam reminded him. He raised his hands. "Sorry, I just usually get left out." he said. "Well you changed that today. So why doesn't everyone catch us up on their lives?" Mason said. "Well, my job at the Animal Clinic is going well." Scott said. "And my kids from the Daycare facility haven't fingerpainted me today, so..." Kira said. The group chuckled. "And we're still planning our wedding. But don't worry, it's happening." she added. "I'm graduating from College soon. My publicist told me my Novel has a shot of getting published." Nixie said. "I still hate my job at the Diner. But my heart is there with my crazy family, well the rest of my family. My other family is right here at my side." Tilly said, hugging Corey and Mason next to her. "And Stiles hasn't blown up the F.B.I Headquarters yet." Malia said. Stiles laughed, winking at her. "Our Restaraunt has been doing pretty good." Lydia said, giving Ian a kiss on the cheek. "Did you guys just use the 'catching up' as cover-up to come here and brag?" Marlow asked. She herself hadn't really found her way just yet. She was in her last year of Community College and clueless as to what would happen in the future. "I mean, moving away from Beacon Hills and supernatural bad guys trying to kill us every five minutes sure wasn't a bad decision when it came to our future lives." Stiles said. "You say that like we haven't experienced supernatural things since." Mason said, knitting his eyebrows together. "Yes, we got caught in a haunted house for three months. And then you turned that into your career." Kira reminded him. "Yeah." Mason mumbled, shrugging. "Okay, now that we're done bragging. I have something for you guys." Marlow said, reaching into her bag she pulled out a stack of pictures.

"You know, ever since I got my hands on a camera I was always keen on making memories wherever I go. So recently, when going through my just about fifth life-questioning phase, I found a box of old pictures of all of us. I made some old copies and wanted to hand out some memories." Marlow explained. She pulled the first two off of the stack and handed them to Scott and Stiles. On it were the three on Stiles and Scott's graduation day. "For my dearest brother and my bestest brother from another mother." Marlow said. The boys smiled at the picture. She handed the next two to Malia and Kira. "Haha, yeah that was the one were Kira didn't get what we were doing." Malia laughed. The picture showed Marlow and Malia making playfully angry faces and Kira smiling next to them. "Yeah, they're for my maker, well sort of - you get it and best girl friend and my other best girlfriend. But don't tell my first best girlfriend." Marlow said. "And for the smartest Banshee and my fashion icon through all of middle school, this is for you Lydia." she said, handing the next picture to the strawberry-blonde girl. It was one of Marlow and Lydia that she took on the older packs first day of Sophmore Year. "Aw, we were so young back then." Lydia gushed, smiling at the picture. "Definitely." Marlow said. "Here you go, Derek." she added, handing the next picture to her old friend. It was a picture Derek only reluctantly took at the time. "A dear friend and truly great mentor you are, that's for sure." she said. "And last but not least." Marlow said, handing out a picture to the remaining people in the room. This one was of Marlow, Liam, Mason, Corey, Riley, Coop, Oz, Nixie, Tilly, Bear, Theo and Nolan all squeezed into one picture on their graduation day. "I'm gonna cry. This is the best." Mason said. "Don't. If you cry, I cry." Nixie said. "I'm so glad things turned out the way they did. If I had never met any of you...I honestly don't think my life would have turned out the way it did. I never would have found such great friends, such great additions to my family, such an amazing Pack. I probably would have never found Riley again. Never found the love of my life." Marlow said. Liam smiled at her. Marlow smiled back.

* * *

"So, why are you taking me out to dinner today?" Marlow asked as they entered Lydia's and Ian's restaraunt. "Why not? You're my girlfriend and our show starts airing next week, we have to celebrate that." Liam said. "But why is the restaurant empty except for...Mason and Corey hiding behind the bar?" Marlow asked. She heard muttered curses behind the bar, then Mason's hand sneaked up as he turned on the stereo. Make you feel my Love by Adele started playing. "That's our song." Marlow said. "And this the restauraunt where we had our first official date date." she added. "Good evening, you two." Lydia said, walking out of the kitchen. "Please, follow me." she added, guiding them to a table. Ian walked out next, putting two plates in front of them. Lydia poured some wine into their glass. "Tonight, we kept the restaurant closed for you two." she said. Marlow's eyes widened. "Did I forget our anniversary?" she asked panicked. Liam shook his head, smiling. "No, you didn't." he said. Lydia leaned down towards Marlow. "Just go along with it." she whispered excitedly. "Our entertainment programme on this fine evening consists of the two people hiding behind our bar...who can come out now." Ian said. Mason and Corey came out of their hiding spot and only then she noticed that the song was only an instrumental version. "Are you gonna sing for us? Revive the old Glee Club days?" Marlow asked. Instead of answering the two started singing the song.

Marlow looked back at Liam, smiling. "So, what is this really about?" she asked. "Our favourite dating spot, our song, our go-to date night couple singing it for us. Something is up." she added. "Yeah, well since we've had so much luck with the show and things have been so quiet on the supernatural front I've decided that while life is good, I'd like to make it a lot better." Liam said. He pulled something out of his pockett then he stood up and kneeled down in front of Marlow. "Oh my." Marlow said. Behind the bar, Lydia squeeled in excitment as she engulfed Ian in side hug. "Marlow, ever since I saw you on those bleachers at my first Lacrosse practice and you followed me to my hospital room after your brother and Scott broke my leg," Liam said. Back at the bar, Ian gave Lydia a questioning look. "What?" he asked. "I'll explain later." Lydia said. "I've known that I want to be with you. We've had our ups and downs and you still took me back everytime. You helped control my anger and together we defeated the Ghosts in that haunted house," he went on. "What?" Ian mouthed to Lydia. She held her finger up to her mouth. "And for the longest time I was really nervous about asking this. But now I'm taking my chances. So, Marlow Lee Stilinski, will you do me the honors and become my wife?" he asked. "Uh..." Marlow made. "Oh God." Liam mumbled. This was what he was afraid of. Marlow slightly teared off, but wiped them away immediatly. She waved her hands around in a fidgety motion. "Yes, yes, of course! Come here, come here!" she said, pulling Liam up to kiss him. "I think this might be what I need. Actually what I totally want. Oh God, this is the best day of my life." she rambled as Liam put the ring on her finger. He shut her up with another kiss.

Lydia and Ian clapped as Mason and Corey hugged each of them. "Congratulations!" Mason yelled. "Thank you!" Liam said. "You sneaky little things planned this all along, didn't you?" Marlow asked, rubbing Mason's back. Mason shrugged, smirking at her. "What can I say? I've shipped you since the beginning and will never stop." he said. "I love you guys." she said to two boys. "And we love you. So treat her well, Liam." Corey warned. "And you treat Mason well. I know where you live." Liam said. "And thank you two as well. Not only for closing the restaraunt up tonight, but for owning our most favorite spot." Marlow said to Lydia and Ian. "I'm so happy for you guys." Lydia said. "Yeah, and don't worry, we'll leave you two alone now. Lydia has to explain a lot of things to me anyways. Have fun!" Ian said, pulling Lydia into the backroom. "And we'll go into the kitchen and eat all the leftover food." Mason said. The two hurried off. Marlow smiled at Liam. "I can't believe we're actually getting married." she said. "I can't believe you actually said yes to me." Liam said. "Naw," Marlow said, pulling him in for a kiss. "I would say yes in a hundred other lives as well." she said. "And I actually have something for you as well." she added, pulling another picture out of her purse. Liam smiled down at it. "That's us at the Underdog Society's first number in the halftime of our Lacrosse game. You still had that?" he asked. "I have them all." she said. He looked up at her. "This one's for my mate, my ride and die, the only person I can both repulsively love and hate at the same time. The love of my life. I love you, Liam." she said, putting her arms over Liam's shoulder. They started swaying to the music. "And I love you, Marlow." he said. The two shared a kiss.


End file.
